Mon destin
by MelleMau
Summary: Une Bella a Poudlard, une Bella Elu! Une aventure magique chez les sorciers avec les personnages de Twilight! Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire... chapitre court, parce que posté tout les jours
1. Une sortie de prévu

**Voici une nouvelle FanFiction :D**

**Elle a un principe simple, un chapitre sera posté chaque soir! Voilà pourquoi il sont court. J'espère que cela vous plaira! **

**J'ai oublié de préciser plus il y aura de reviews plus le chap sera long ;)**

**Bonne Lecture! **

**MelleMau'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

- Bella ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée.

Je descendis vivement les escaliers, enfin un peu d'animation. Avant de débutais cette histoire une petite présentation de moi s'impose. Je m'appelle Bella Potter, j'ai 17 ans, les cheveux bruns foncé qui bouclent, des yeux chocolats et je suis une sorcière.

Certains d'entre vous diront que je suis folle mais c'est la pur vérité. J'ai même une baguette et j'étudie la magie à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Sa peu paraitre génial, mais en ce moment c'est tout le contraire, surtout pour moi.

Dans le monde magique, on me surnomme l'élu ou la survivante.

La survivante parce que j'ai survécu, au sort d'un mage noir, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps Voldemort.

Il m'a laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, un e marque qui me relie à lui. Dés qu'il est en colère ou heureux je le ressens.

Et ce statut de survivante représente beaucoup pour tout le monde. Car d'après une prophétie, aucun de nous deux ne peu vivre tant que l'autre survie.

Résultat je suis la seul à pouvoir mettre fin au jour de Voldemort.

Je n'ai que 17ans et sans mes amis je ne sais pas comment j'y arriverais. Il y a d'abord Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Ils sont tout deux blond au yeux gris bleuté. Rosalie a terminé Poudlard l'année dernière, Jasper lui rentre avec moi en septième année.

Ensuite il y a Ron Weasley, il était aussi très proche de moi, il était roux avec des yeux noisette, lui aussi était en septième année.

Et enfin Hermione Granger, elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux vert, noisette.

Nous passions les vacances ensemble, enfin si on peu appeler ça des vacance. A cause de Voldemort j'étais obligé de rester cloitré au 12 Square Grimaud.

Le maison avait beau être grande, on avait vite fait le tour. Je passais mon temps à étudier et à pratiquer des sorts. Je ne suis pas un rats de bibliothèque comme certains sont entrain de la penser, je me prépare juste pour la Guerre.

Je connaissais un nombre incalculable de sorts désormais. J'arrivais même à me transformer en animagus.

J'entrais dans la cuisine déjà bondé, il y avait les Weasley, Hermione, les Hales et quelques membres de l'ordre.

- Tiens ton enveloppe, fit Rosalie.

Je l'ouvris immédiatement, elle contenait l'habituel lettre de fourniture mais j'y découvris deux badges et une lettre supplémentaires.

_Chère Miss Potter, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez était promus Préfète chef et que cette année vous dirigerez l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. _

_J'espère que vos vacances se passe bien et que vous vous entrainez à l'occlumentie. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

- Sa va Bella? Me demanda Rose.

- Oui, très bien. Dumbledore m'a nommé préfète en chef et capitaine de Quidditch.

- Sa risque d'être une année chargée.

- Quoi! S'exclama madame Weasley. Mais c'est beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour toi. Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans la tête d'Albus. Il est complètement fou!

Je la laissais pester toute seule, moi j'étais ravis. Certes c'était beaucoup de responsabilités mais sa valait le coup.

- Tu me prend d'en l'équipe, n'es ce pas Bell's? demanda Ron.

- Bella doit ce montrer juste, si des personne ce montre meilleur que toi. Elle devra les choisir à ta place, dit Hermione.

- Non, mais tu l'entends! Et moi qui te pensais mon ami.

- Mione' ce n'est pas toi qui a jeté un sort de confusion à Mclagen l'année dernière pour qu'il ne soit pas choisis;

Elle rougit violemment.

- J'ai fais ça pour toi. C'est un crétin il aurait handicapé l'équipe.

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que mon père adoptif, autrefois mon parrain, ma seuel famille entrait dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux noir. Sirius Black était un très belle homme. Il m'avait adopté il y a quelque semaine. Pour que sa fasse plus officiel, puisse que je le considérer déjà comme mon père.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui, m'assura t-il. Ce soir je voudrais te parler.

- Quelque chose de grave?

- Sa dépend comment on le prend.

Je m'alarmais immédiatement.

- Que ce passe t-il?

- Rien de grave je t'assure.

- Sur?

- Certains!

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler maintenant alors?

- Euh..

- Direction le chemin de Travers, s'exclama Rosalie.

- Va acheter tes fourniture on en parlera plus tard.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- Rose tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas sortir.

- Aujourd'hui sera une exception. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, il m'a fourni du Polynectar. Nous en avons assez pour trois heures.

- Très bien.

J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir.

* * *

><p>La suite? J'arrête ou pas? Lasiiez moi une petite reviews.<p>

Si sa plait à demain vers 21h! :)

MelleMau'


	2. Bousculade

**fifer**: Merci ;)

**Ptitoon:** Merci :D

**titefred:** Merci :)

**vampire-marie:** J'aime beaucoup Sirius d'où le fait qu'il soit encore vivant. Et non je ne me suis pas fâché ^^ Miracle moi qui ai une réputation d'impulsive :p Chacun son avis, je prend ta critique, car elle constructives pas comme certain ! :D

**manoa-bella:** Merci! :)

**Momo: Voici la suite :)**

**alice-hermione: **Patience, Patience les éléments de Twilight s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure :D Merci.

**Mane-jei:** Merci :p

**MyTwilightFace**: Merci ;)

**Bellaandedwardamour:** Merci ;)

**MauAndMath: **Merci ma chérie

**aelita48:** Merci ;)

**:** Merci :p

**imperatricelolo** Je t'ai déjà répondu mais encore merci ;)

**Dreams-Twilight:** Merci ;)

Désormais ces chapitres, sauf ce du lundi et du jeudi seront corrigé par **imperatricelolo** qui corrigera ceux de Marié dans l'année. Alors pour ceux qui avait du mal avec mes fautes d'orthographe, n'oubliez pas de lui dire merci ;)

Et un grand MERCI pour vos reviews :D

Sur ce Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Rosalie disparut et revint quelque minutes plus tard les bras chargés.

- Très bien alors il va falloir être très prévoyant car aucun adultes ne pourra nous accompagner.

- Qu'es ce que c'est? Demandais-je en pointant son chargement.

- De quoi sécuriser notre sortie. Aller chercher vos affaires.

Nous montâmes, je pris juste mon sac que je remplis de mon paquet de chewing-gum (indispensable), ma bourse de Gallions, ma brosse (on ne sait jamais), ma liste de fournitures et d'autres petites broutilles sans importance.

Étant en jupe je fus obligé de glisser ma baguette dans mon sac et ensuite je descendis rapidement.

Les autres étaient tous autour de Rose, ravi de pouvoir regouter à la liberté.

- Rosalie tendit une fiole à chaque personne, j'attrapais la mienne et la débouchais. Elle était d'un vert pale, totalement lisse.

- Maugrey réussi à avoir des mèches de moldus vivant très loin d'ici.

Elle nous donna à chacun une petite bourse en velours noir.

- Vos bourse contiennent les mèches de cheveux retirés au moldus.

- Tu es sur que tu ne te te trompe pas de bourse?

- Il y a vos prénoms sur les bourses, indiqua-t-elle.

Effectivement nos prénoms étaient cousus au fil noir, donc peu visible. J'attrapais la mèche de cheveux blond au fond de la bourse te l'ajoutais à ma potion.

Elle prit une teint bleuté au reflet argenté.

- Buvez maintenant.

Nous avalâmes chacun le contenus de notre fiole en même temps. Sa avait un goût infect, mais quand même meilleur que celui de Pansy Parkinsson. Je sentis mon corps se transformer.

Mon corps tremblota, je perdis un peu de poitrine, mes jambes s'allongèrent quelques peu et mes cheveux se raccourcirent.

J'avais maintenant un carré plongeant blond, presque blanc, des yeux gris orageux et une peau très pale.

On aurait cru que j'appartenais à la famille Malefoy.

- La potion devrait durer environ trois heures.

- Partons maintenant alors!

Nous transplamanes un par un sur la marche du Square Grimaud. Nous atterrîmes devant la boutique de Olivander, le vendeur de baguette. Elle paraissait déserte.

- Il parait que Tu sais qui la enlevé, m'informa Ron. Fred me l'a dit.

Ainsi Voldemort avait enlevé le fabricant de baguette. Mais pourquoi?

- Ne restons pas à cinq. Il ne faut pas attirer les regard.

Elle me surplombait d'une tête, elle avait désormais des cheveux jais, la peau halé et des yeux sombres.

- Je serais avec Bella et Hermione. Surtout ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms. Moi je serais Emily, Bella Sarah, Hermione Mathilde, Jasper Nicolas et Ron Sam.

Nous acquiescèrent, trop conscient du danger pour geindre sur nos prénoms de substitution.

- Rendez vous ici dans deux heures et demi.

Nous nous séparâmes, nous partîmes vers MagicBook pour nos manuels alors que les garçons allez voir les nouveaux balais. Nous filâmes de magasins en magasins avant de se diriger vers Madame Guipure, la boutique de prêt à porter.

Nous entrâmes dans la magasin il y avait deux clientes Pansy Parkinsson et Luna Loovegood. Hermione fit un mouvement pour aller le saluer mais je l'arrêtais.

- Tu n'es pas censé la connaître, murmurais-je.

- Que voulez vous Mesdemoiselles?

- Des uniformes, dis-je d'une voix glacial.

Il fallait tromper les apparences, et de ce fait ne pas changer seulement de physique mais aussi d'état d'esprit.

Nous lui indiquâmes nos tailles.

- Bien.

Elle partis chercher ce que nous lui avions demandé. Pansy nous observais d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Vous allez étudier à Poudlard?

- Surement puisse que nos uniformes ont le blason de l'école, rétorqua Rose.

Ces deux là ne c'était jamais entendus, heureusement que Rose n'affichait pas son vrai visage. En temps de guerre il y avait plus important que des crêpages de chignons.

- Vous êtes? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

- Emily Bennet et Mathilde et Sarah Lewis, répondis-je.

Refuser de répondre aurait parut très louche, c'est parents mangemorts étaient dans le coin.

Madame Guipure revint avec les uniformes au taille que nous avions demandé. Nous refusâmes d'essayer, nous n'avions pas la même taille que d'habitude. Rose elle ne prit rien puisse qu'elle n'allait pas à Poudlard cette année.

Je payais mes achats avec Hermione, puis ce fut autour de Pansy au moment où nous sortions. Je passais la porte, les yeux fixaient sur le sol. Je percutais quelque chose de dur et m'étalais lamentablement au sol. Ce fut là que...

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite reviews, s'il vous plait que je sache si je mets la site ou pas :p<strong>

**J'oublie de signaler qu'en faite sa ne serra pas à 21 heures, sa dépendra des soirs.**

**Si j'atteins d'ici samedi un nombres important de reviews, vous aurez une surprise plus tard.**

**Mau'**


	3. Stupéfix

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviwes, je le fairais demain meme pour celle du chapitre 2!**

**Si vous voulez vraiment la surprise demain essayez de me mettre plus de reviews qu'hier, car cinq reviews ce n'est pas beaucoup. Et sa ne me motive pas pour... **

**Bonne Lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Je payais mes achats avec Hermione, puis ce fut autour de Pansy au moment où nous sortions. Je passais la porte, les yeux fixaient sur le sol. Je percutais quelque chose de dur et m'étalais lamentablement au sol. Ce fut là que mon regard accrocha deux émeraudes.

Deux magnifiques yeux verts, qui me troublait depuis ma première année, deux magnifiques yeux verts que n'arrivais pas à comprend, deux magnifiques yeux vert appartenant à l'ennemi.

Car son détenteur se tenait droit devant moi. Edward Cullen, chéri des dames, chevelure de bronze, joueur de Quidditch, bon élève.

Évidemment avec ma nouvelle apparence il ne m'avait surement pas reconnu, au sinon il aurait surement poussé un sifflement de dégout ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Et oui nous étions ennemis. Pourquoi? Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison,q eu j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus Gryffondor et surtout l'Élu. Et lui un Serpentard, surement partisan de Voldemort.

Avant qu'il n'ai put esquissé le moindre geste je me relevais seule.

Je le regardais longuement attendant des excuses, qui selon moi tardaient à venir.

Il haussa un sourcil voyant que je le fixait, pas vraiment gentillement.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu comptes t'excuser quand?

Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve trop Rosalie et Hermione était déjà sorti de la boutique. Ce n'était pas le moment de causer une esclandre.

- C'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans! Se défendit-il.

- Et c'est moi qui as été projeté par terre!

- Tu as réussi à te relever, tu n'es donc pas blesser!

- Non mais je rêve! Je veux mes excuses.

- Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te les donner.

- Imbécile!

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien entendus.

Et je peux savoir tu es qui pour me parler sur ce ton.

- Avec plaisir..Je suis.

- Oh mon dieu! Edward regarde, fit Pansy.

Je vis mon reflet sur l'un des miroirs du magasin, j'étais entrain de reprendre ma forme originelle. Aucune importance, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi. Bon peut être que si.

- Bella..Bella Potter!

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je me disais bien que vous aviez l'air louche, fit Pansy.

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant deux hommes, je savais très bien qu'ils étaient du coté de Voldemort. Je sortis ma baguette de mon sac et mis mes affaires sur une étagère. Il y avait la père de Pansy et celui de Edward.

- Potter! Crachèrent-ils.

- Parkinsson, Cullen, répondis-je sur le même ton. Voldemort va bien?

- Ne prononce pas son nom!

- Mais c'est que vous feriez presque peur! Vous comptez faire quoi? M'emmener chez Voldy devant des témoins.

- Tu veux parler de ses deux là! Un sort et c'est réglé.

Je regardais Luna et Madame Guipure qui semblaient pétrifié, je leur fit un signe de tête et elles disparurent.

- Et dire que le Ministère vous prend pour des hommes respectables. Bon si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'y vais.

- Oh que si nous en voyons un.

Il leva le bras pour me lancer un sort.

- Protego! Pétrificus Totalus,!

Je réussi à pétrifier mes deux opposants, plutôt doué.

Vu que je suis en forme et d'humeur clémente, je ne vais faire que vous pétrifier. Bonne journée.

Je repris mes achats de la journée et me tournais sur les progénitures.

- Je vous les laisse, vous direz à votre maitre, que j'ai adoré cette petite distraction. Je vous souhaite une mauvaise après-midi!

Je sortis les laissais bouche bé.

Je pris un chewing-gum et mis à le mâcher négligemment.

Rosalie et Hermione, me rejoignirent. Elle avait elle aussi repris leur apparence normale.

- Bella que c'est il passé?

- Une petite bataille avec Parkinson père et Cullen père!

- Quoi!

- Ce n'est rien, ils ont juste terminé pétrifié devant leurs enfants.

- Rentrons immédiatement!

Nous partîmes avec Rose, rejoindre les garçons.

En voyant la mine de Hermione et Rose, ils s'inquiétèrent.

Rosalie Leur pris la main ne les laissant pas le temps de régir et transplana.

J'atterris sur la marche en pierre et rentrais dans la maison. Pas le moins du monde pressé. Comme si je revenais d'une balade de santé.

- Bella! M'appela-t-on.

Je me retournais et...

* * *

><p>Et voilà<p>

Une petite reviews Svp.


	4. Toi! En couple?

**Merci pour les reviews de aelita48 , Ag, manoa-bella, Bellaandedwardamour ,Dreams-Twilight , Mane-jei. **

**vampire-marie**:J'en avais assez que Carlisle soit le père de famille idéal, toujours bon samaritain. Si jamais je souhaite qu'ils tombent amoureux, je vais avoir du boulot. Déjà rien que pour créer rien qu'une amitié. Je ne répondrais que pour Emmett ;) Il ne sera pas beaucoup présent car lui et Rosalie on terminé Poudlard. On le verra bientôt! Je savais que je terminais cruellement mes chapitres, mais j'avais toujours un doute. Es-ce qu'ils voudront la suite? etc...Ton comme ne m'ennuie pas du tout. D'ailleurs j'adore tes reviews ;) Plus elle sont longues plus je les apprécies, enfin quand elle sont positives. Oui j'ai peu de reviews à croire que la crise touche aussi les Fanfiction ;) Je ne mets pas ma surprise aujourd'hui mais je ne l'annule pas. Sur ceux Bonne soirée ou aprem:D!

**Bon pas de surpise pour vous! Seulement cinq reviews alors que le nombres de visite est bien supérieur à sa! Je voulais vous mettre deux chapitres d'affiler et bien vous n'en n'aurez qu'un. Puet-etre que si d'ici demain, j'ai autour des 20 reviews j'en posterais deux! Et si j'en ai au moins dix le chapitre sera un peu plus long ;) **

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

J'atterris sur la marche en pierre et rentrais dans la maison. Pas le moins du monde pressé. Comme si je revenais d'une balade de santé.

- Bella! M'appela-t-on.

Je me retournais et vis Sirius

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin?

- Oui.

- Enfin, pensais-je. Il ne devait pas être au courant de l'incident de chez Madame Guipure.

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre.

- Sirius tu commences à me faire peur, dis-moi!

- A vrai dire j'appréhende ta réaction.

- Tant que tu ne pars du côté de Voldemort, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais prendre mal.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- C'est à dire.

- Je…Je suis en couple.

J'assimilais l'information, alors comme ça, mon parrain voyait quelqu'un. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait été jugé non coupable il sortait beaucoup, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça.

- Ah.

- Ah?

- Eh bien oui, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. En plus, je suis plutôt contente pour toi.

- Qui es-ce?

- C'est là que ça se corse.

Je blanchis immédiatement, qui allait-il m'annoncer.

- Il s'agit d'une femme remarquable. Qui a mis sa vie en danger, pour elle et son fils.

- Elle a donc un fils.

- Oui.

- C'est une sorcière?

- Oui.

- Son fils à quel âge?

- Le tien. Donc je continue, elle était une sorte d'espion pour l'ordre.

- Donc c'est une mangemorte?

- Non, elle était espionne pour l'ordre.

- Était.

- Oui, il y a quelques jours.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Elle a compris que sa place d'espionne durait depuis trop longtemps et que pour son fils, il était temps d'officialiser sa place du côté de l'Ordre.

- Qui est au courant?

- Dumbledore, toi, moi et Rogue.

- Rogue?

- Oui, ils sont amis.

Sa avait autant l'air de le déranger que moi.

- Et vous vous voyez depuis?

- Sept mois.

- Elle va venir habiter ici?

- Oui.

- Avec son fils?

- Oui.

- Quand?

- Ils arrivent aujourd'hui.

- Quoi? Déjà.

- Ils sont considérés comme des traitres et sont donc en danger.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?

- Dumbledore m'a donné une mission, mais je la connaissais déjà. J'ai faillis la... tué. Je l'ai prise pour l'ennemi, alors qu'elle était venue en paix. Dumbledore et elle ont bien été obligés de me le dire.

- Mais qui es-ce?

- C'est...

- Oui?

- C'est...

* * *

><p>Peu de reviews=Chapitre courts! Logique! :)<p>

Je suis cruel, je sais.

Donc je récapitule si j'ai minimum 10 reviews vous aurez droit a un chapitre un peu plus long. Et si j'en ai 20 deux! ^^

Je sais que c'est possible, à vous de jouer :p

Mau'


	5. Eux! Non impossible

**Vu que je n'ai pas le trop le temps je ne répond qu'aux questions ;) **

**Mais un grand Merci pour vos reviews :D**

**vampire-marie** : Bien sur qu'elle me plaisent tes reviews ^^ Continue de me bombarder! Je ne pensais que sa allait vous surprendre autant, en tout cas tu risque d'être surprise, enfin je pense en lisant ce chapitre là ;) Je te le dis tout de suite ce n'est pas Esmé, désolé de te décevoir :( Mais sa ferait de Edward son demi-frère et même si j'ai l'esprit tordu c'est bizarre. Mais sa me réjoui que tu te soit trompé sa me dit que j'arrive à vous égarer totalement et moi sa me fait rire ;) Tu es celle auquel je répondrais toujours même si je n'ai pas trop le temps. Tu prend du temps pour me laisser une reviews, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil. En plus tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et arrive à me mettre de bonne humeur le soir quand je les lis. Miracle je dis :p Étonnamment quand je fais un peu de chantage mon taux de reviews augmente ;) A plus :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

- Mais qui es-ce?

- C'est...

- Oui?

- C'est Narcissa Malefoy.

- Quoi! Mais elle est du coté de Voldemort et son fil, ce sale Malefoy qui m'insulte depuis notre première année...

- Bella puisse que je te dis qu'elle l'a infiltré les mangemorts.

- Tu en es sur?

- Certains. En dehors du fait qu'elle soit désormais de l'Ordre. Es-ce que tu pourrais essayer de l'apprécier?

- OH mais attend, étant donné que tu es mon parrain mais aussi mon père adoptif. Sa fait de Malefoy mon demi-frère et mon cousin éloigné! Mais c'est horrible!

- Essaye de l'appeler Drago, c'est un garçon charmant tu sais.

- Malefoy charmant, c'est comme si tu m'annoncer que les veracrasse étaient affectueux!

- Je savais que tu allais le prendre mal, soupira-t-il.

- Mais ce sont des Malefoy! Tu veux que je le prenne comment?

- Attend de les voir ensuite nous verrons.

- Très bien! Mais hors de question que je considère Malefoy comme autre chose que mon ennemi.

- Bella...

- Pas de Bella! Tu l'aimes, mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à en faire de même! Peut-être que j'accepterais Narcissa, mais en ce qui concerne de son fils, il en est hors de questions.

- Descendons tu veux bien, se résignait-il.

- D'accord.

Mais depuis quand il fait dans les décolorés? Lui qui n'avait pour seul compagne une sud africaine, au teint chocolat et aux cheveux jais. La le changement était total.

Je ne connaissais pas Narcissa, je ne l'avais vu que à quelque rare occasion aux coté de son fils. Elle avait toujours était froide et distante du monde. Sauf de Malefoy qui semblait être l'ancre qui la rattachait à la vie.

Était-elle sincère avec mon parrain? Avait-elle vraiment quitté Voldemort?

Si jamais elle lui mentait, ou lui brisait le coeur, je le vengerais à ma façon. Et pas la plus douce.

J'adorais mon père, mon parrain, Sirius. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il sache à quel point car je ne montrais jamais mes sentiments.

C'était une sorte de protection pour pour moi, une carapace. J'avais trop souffert auparavant et ceux à cause de Voldemort.

D'où ma détermination à en finir avec lui. Certains aurait peur d'être les seuls en mesure de vaincre le mage noir. Mais pas moi!

Même si j'agissais avec désinvolture, j'étais mature et j'étais consciente de la tache qui m'incombait et du nombre de personne qui comptait sur moi.

Voldemort m'avait pris mes parents, des amis, m'avait fait vivre un début de vie difficile. A moi de rendre la fin de sa vie chaotique.

Nous rejoignirent les autres à la cuisine. La discussion semblait animé.

- Ah Bella tu es là! Explique nous tout! Ordonna Lupin.

- Expliquer quoi? Demanda Sirius.

- Quelques broutilles. Je discutais avec Cullen...

- Discuter?

- Bon, je me disputais avec lui, lorsque j'ai repris mon apparence. Dans la boutiques il y avait aussi Parkinsson et d'un coup leurs pères sont entrés. Luna et Madame Guipure sont partis, ne laissant aucun témoins.

- Et?

- Et je me suis un peu battus.

Ils me regardèrent tous choqué, enfin surtout Sirius.

- Qu'entends par là?

- J'ai envoyé quelque stupéfix.

- Ils t'ont atteint?

- Non.

- Ensuite?

- Ensuite je les laissé pétrifié par terre, j'ai repris mes affaires, j'ai dit au revoir et je suis sortis. Le fait que j'ai mangé un chewing-gum est important?

- Bella te rend-tu compte de ce qui vient de se passer?

- Oui, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Rien de grave. Mais tu n'es pas normal comme fille ce n'est pas possible!

- Écoute, si je commence à avoir peur lorsque deux mangemorts essayent de m'emmener devant leur maitre, qu'elle sera ma réaction lorsque je devais l'affronter?

- Tu ne devras pas l'affronter, fit Molly. Tu es trop jeune.

- En quoi mon age interfère dedans? Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la prophétie! Me mentir ou essayer de me protéger ne servira à rien, je l'affronterais et il mourra!

- Je sais Bella..mais...j'ai peur...pour..toi..je..te considère...comme ma fille..tu sais, sanglota-t-elle.

Ma colère sombra immédiatement, depuis que je l'avais rencontré Molly me considérait comme sa fille. Elle avait la présence adulte dont j'avais eu besoin, quand Sirius était encore en prison. Je traversais la cuisine et la prit dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

- Bella te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis.

- Il faut que je prenne les choses du bon coté, ne partons pas pessimiste.

- Bella a raison, elle connait sa tache. A nous de l'aider le plus possible.

Il sourient et hochèrent la tête.

Soudain Rosalie, Hermione, Ron et Jasper brandirent leurs baguettes et s'exclamèrent..

* * *

><p>Voilà :D<p>

A demain peut-être deux chapitre qui sais, mais seulement si j'ai 20 reviews. Vous y étiez presque arrivé..

MelleMau'

Au faite pour les amateur de fantastique j'ai deux livre à vous conseiller, je les ai littéralleme,t dévoré.

Il y** Nés à Minuit** de C.C. Hunter et** La pyramide Rouge** de Rick Riordan.


	6. Tu viens Ken

**Merci à Roselia001, ANONYMOUS, manoa-bella, LFM'Ines, Charlotte, aelita48, Mane-jei, angelsonrisa, Dreams-Twilight , PetitLutin29! ;)**

**Lili973: Je verrais ça après, peut-être. :) Merci  
><strong>**Mimi:**** Je sais ils sont court mais j'en poste un par jour quand même. :D Merci**

**vampire-marie: WHOA la review :D! Quand j'ai vu la taille j'ai halluciné. Oui j'ai lus les livres Harry Potter et plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'ils sont cousins. Mais dans ma fictions j'ai un peu changé les choses et Narcissa ne descend plus des Black ;) Bella a un coté moqueur et froid mais elle très sentimental :) Oui j'ai prévu quelque flash Back et on verra plus ces amis quand ils seront à Poudlard. Au niveau des Hale ils sont beaucoup plus proche de Bella que Hermione et Ron. Bella considère Rose comme sa soeur et Jasper comme son confident. Ne t'inquiète je compatis le mettre plus en avant dans Mon destin. Qu'es ce que tu entends par Maraudeuse? Je sis qui sont les maraudeurs, ne me prend pas pour une folle :p Pour son animagus je garde sa secret, j'espère que tu comprend mais sa seras une surprise. J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau petit jeu, à toi de voir si tes hypothèses sont bonnes. Non ma surprise est toujours valable puisse que ce soir je vous poste deux chapitres ;) Dans les livres si tu aimes je te conseille plus Nés à Minuit en tout cas moi je l'ai adoré et dévoré en une soirée. Bisous à toi et bonne soirée ;) Encore merci pour la reviews. **

**Merci encore à ma correctrice ;) **

**Ce soir deux chapitres, je sais je suis géniale. Bonne lecture à tous ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>

Soudain Rosalie, Hermione, Ron et Hermione brandirent leurs baguettes et s'exclamèrent:

- Malefoy!

Moi je me rassis sur ma chaise, tournant ma baguette dans mes mains et mâchant toujours mon chewing-gum.

- Bella, les Malefoy sont devant nous et tu reste assise ! Et vous qu'est ce qui vous prend à rester immobile! S'énerva Ron.

- Moi, je ne fais rien parce qu'apparemment, ils vont habiter ici, dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Quoi! S'exclamèrent-ils.

J'observais les Malefoy, malgré leur air sans sentiment apparent, je percevais bien leur malaise.

- Oui, ils vont vivre ici. Car Narcissa est la nouvelle compagne de Sirius, annonça Mr Weasley.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, j'avais envie de brancher mon baladeur moldus, pour ne plus les entendre piailler. Pourquoi je ne lancerais pas un sort tiens? Oh et puis non, ça a l'air de se calmer.

- Vous avez fini ? Demandais-je tout en baillant.

- Bella, ne me dit pas que ça ne te fais rien? S'exclama Rosalie.

Je jouais avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Oh moi je m'en contre fiche. Mon père fait ce qu'il veut. Bien sûr ça va être difficile pour moi de vivre avec Malefoy, sa couleur de cheveux me donne mal à la tête.

Le concerné me lança un regard noir, je lui rendis un sourire sarcastique.

- Bella, si tu montrais sa chambre à Drago.

- Il va aller avec l'elfe de maison sous la chaudière, je suppose?

- Bella, s'exaspéra Sirius.

- Oh c'est bon! Il dort où?

- La chambre voisine à celle de Jasper.

Je fis un signe de tête à Malefoy pour qu'il me suive.

- Tu viens Ken.

J'entendis mes amis pouffer pendant que le visage de Malefoy devint encore plus dur.

Je montais rapidement deux étages avant de m'arrêter devant la chambre convenue.

- Voici ta chambre. Tu es certain que tu ne préfèrerais pas dormir avec Kreattur?

La pièce était baignée de lumière, les murs étaient gris et il n'y avait que peu de meubles, tous en chêne.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir mais il parla.

- Tu sais, Potter ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi! Je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux repartir? Prends le magicobus...

- J'ai suivi ma mère, car je sais qu'elle a fait ça pour moi.

- Mais vous n'avez pas les mêmes idées n'est ce pas? Tu es plutôt anti-moldu, pro Voldemort!

- Non, je n'ai aucune opinion sur cette guerre.

- C'est lâche, tu es lâche!

Il traversa la pièce et me plaqua férocement sur le mur.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi! Je ne suis pas un lâche!

- Écoute Malefoy, dans une guerre, on choisit son camp. Les personnes qui préfèrent rester neutre sont des lâches! Qui n'ont pas assez de cran pour affirmer leurs idées!

- Pourquoi ? toi tu as du cran, tu joues les héroïnes alors que tu n'as aucune maturité.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi! Maintenant lâches moi si tu tiens à ton service trois pièces.

Il me relâcha et partis prés de la fenêtre.

- Je ne suis pas immature, je profite simplement de la vie! Au lieu de me morfondre! Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve cette guerre! Alors tu as trois choix très simples, choisir le camp de Voldemort, où la mort règne et où tu ne seras qu'un esclave au service d'un psychopathe. Il y a aussi L'Ordre, qui fait tout pour en finir de ce conflit. Qui tente aussi d'amoindrir le nombre de morts. Puis tu peux rester un lâche et tanguer entre les deux camps!

Une fois ma tirade terminée, je sortis de la chambre, laissant Malefoy seul.

Je dévalais les escaliers quand je percutais quelqu'un. (**Encore :p**)

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appécié! ;)<p>

La suite tout de suite! :)


	7. Discutions avec Malefoy

**Chapitre 7**

Une fois ma tirade terminée, je sortis de la chambre, laissant Malefoy seul.

Je dévalais les escaliers quand je percutais quelqu'un. (**Encore :p**)

C'était Narcissa, qui me sondait du regard.

- Bella, je peux te parler un instant.

- Si vous voulez.

Nous partîmes nous asseoir dans le salon.

- ça ne te dérange pas que je sois la nouvelle compagne de Sirius.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- T'a-t-il expliqué?

- Si vous parlez du fait que vous étiez une espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre, etc. oui.

- Et du mariage?

- Du mariage, mais de quoi parlez-vous?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, fit-elle avec un aimable sourire. Et bien il m'a demandé ma main.

Alors comme ça, il allait se marier. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester les mariages!

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant, dis-je indifférente.

- Eh bien, nous projetons de nous marier le 29 août, juste avant la rentrée. ça se fera en petit comité chez les Weasley.

- Très bien ! mon ton était toujours aussi détaché.

- J'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Moi?

J'étais étonnée. Pourquoi pensait-elle à moi? Je ne la connaissais pratiquement pas. Et elle devait me détester, c'est le schéma logique.

Je déteste Malefoy qui me déteste, donc sa mère ne doit pas m'apprécier.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi?

- Je déteste les mariages!

- Mais, je prévois quelque chose de simple. $

- Et pourquoi moi? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- J'ai envie de me rapprocher de toi.

Je haussais un sourcil dubitatif.

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé de camp ?

- J'ai très vite discerné quel camp était le bon. Voldemort reste campé dans ces idéaux racistes. A se servir de ses mangemorts comme d'esclaves.

- Donc, vous en avez discuté avec Dumbledore, je suppose.

- Oui, il m'a donné le choix soit rentrer directement dans son camp, soit infiltrer les mangemorts.

- Et vous avez choisi de les infiltrer. Vous l'avez fait pendant combien de temps?

- 7 mois.

- Et ça a servi ? Je veux dire, avez-vous rapporté des choses intéressantes à l'Ordre.

- Oui, mon ancien mari, qui est décédé, était l'un des bras droits du Maitre des ténèbres. Ma sœur Bellatrix Turner en est très proche aussi, ça me donnait donc beaucoup d'informations et une place de choix pour une espionne.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous dites vrai ? Vous pourriez très bien mentir. Aimez-vous vraiment mon père? Votre mari n'est mort qu'il y a un an.

- Je n'aimais pas mon mari, je n'avais qu'une espèce d'affection pour lui. Comme beaucoup de Sang-Pur, j'ai connu le mariage arrangé. Lucius était froid et distant avec moi. Il me trompait et me battait quand il avait trop bu. Quand je suis tombée sur Sirius, j'en suis directement tombée amoureuse. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est qu'aimer.

Elle n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse et je vis dans ces yeux qu'elle était sincère.

- Je ne montre pas mes sentiments. Alors ne vous froissez pas si je suis distante et froide avec vous. Je le suis avec presque tout le monde.

- Presque?

- Avec Sirius, je brise quelques fois ma carapace, mais les personnes dont je suis le plus proche sont mes amis. Hermione, Jasper, Ron, Rosalie et mon demi-frère.

- Le fils de Sirius?

- Oui, Emmett. Il est au courant que vous allez vous marier avec son père.

- Sirius lui en a parlé, il me semble.

- Ces prochains jours, vous allez me détester, vous savez.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Votre fils et moi entretenons des rapports plutôt conflictuels.

- Je suis au courant. Tant que ça reste des mots, ça devrait aller. Et pour ma proposition.

- Pour être votre demoiselle d'honneur?

- Oui.

- ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas. Je suis anti-mariage.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, je sais que tu es très importante pour Sirius.

- Très bien mais j'y mettrais la plus grande mauvaise volonté du monde.

Elle me sourit, bien sûr, je ne le lui rendis pas. Ne soyons pas fou.

Sirius entra dans la pièce, suivit de Lupin.

- Bella, deux nouveaux membres vont entrer dans l'Ordre.

Non, mais on n'est pas à la foire. Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir nous rejoindre!

- Il s'agit de...

* * *

><p>FIN! :D A demain ;)<p>

Une petite reviews please :)

MelleMau'


	8. La lettre

**ANONYMOUS:** Si tu avais lus jusqu'au chapitre 7 tu aurais remarquer, que Narcissa n'est plus une Black mais une Turner. Il ne sont donc plus lié par le sang.

**Sabrinabella:** Je ne sais pas si je t'avais répondu, donc je réécris ma réponses. Sirius a adopté Bella. :) Merci

sylviouche: Merci ;)

Mane-jei: T'inquiète ;) Merci :)

aelita48: Merci ;) Bella est spéciale dirons-nous

Lili973: Merci ;)

**Charlotte**: Merci :D

crazy-youth: Moi aussi j'adore Drago. Je pensais également faire évoluer la relation Bella Drago mais différemment. Peu être que plus tard je ferais une fiction où ils seront ensemble qui sais ;). Des flash Back était également prévu mais pour plus-tard :D Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

**maddi:** Merci :)

**Ag:** Mdrr Merci ;)

**Sam'an:** Bien sur que si! Mais si tu avais mieux lus tu aurais vus que Narcissa n'est plus une Black mais une Turner. Je l'ai fais expré pour supprimer leur lien de parenté! Et puis pour le reste c'est normal puisse que mes chapitres sont long. Je ne vais pas passer d'un jour de grande vacances, à la Toussaint à Poudlard! Je ne trouve pas du tout que ma Bella est chiante et ennuyante! Serais-tu masochiste lire 7 chapitres d'une fiction que tu as l'air de détester!

**Dreams-Twilight:** Merci ;)

vampire-marie: Oui je pense qu'elle sera Maraudeuse ;) Moi je l'adore Drago, mais j'ai encore des doutes sur comment je vais le faire évoluer ;) Pour les prochains chapitres je te promets quelques révélations et fou rire je pense. Je suis sadique nous verrons jusqu'a quel point je peux aller ;) 38 min 5700 moi je dis BRAVO :D Montre lui tes reviews à ta prof de Francais. Un bon moyen de l'épater mdrr ;) Merci et Merci et Merci pour ta review ;)

LFM'Ines: Merci :)

Roselia001: Si elel le devrait mais Bella a un caractère tellement controversée..:) Et merci :)

**Voilà le chapitre 8 j'espere qu'il vous plaira ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Non, mais on n'est pas à la foire. Qu'ont-ils à tous vouloir nous rejoindre!

- Il s'agit de deux femmes, nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Et quand arriveront-elles?

- Dans la soirée.

- Très bien.

Je sortis du salon, les laissant seul.

Je croisais Fred et Georges dans les escaliers.

- Où sont les autres?

- Rose et Jasper sont dans la bibliothèque.

- Hermione tente de calmer Ron. Il est furieux que Malefoy vive ici désormais.

- Évidemment avec Georges, on a prévu quelques petits trucs, pour Blondie (Malefoy).

- Et je suppose que tu veux y participer Bell's.

- A moins que tu ne sois devenue sage?

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Bien sûr que j'y participe!

- Très bien, tu pourras nous fournir la carte du maraudeur.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas à Poudlard?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

- Contentes toi de nous la donner.

- On t'expliquera tout après.

- Très bien! Accio Carte du Maraudeur!

Après quelque secondes, la carte apparut. Je la tendis aux jumeaux d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Vous avez intérêt de me la rendre en bonne état.

- Aucun souci Bell's.

Ils disparurent pour une de leurs combines surement. Combines auxquelles je participais plus que souvent.

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque. Elle était grande et remplis de livres. Le seul problème, c'est que la plupart étaient de magie noire. Dumbledore en avait fait apporter, mais je tombais souvent sur des sorts horribles durant mes recherches. Bien évidemment, je les mémorisais. Après tout, on combat le mal par le mal. Non?

- Vous cherchez quoi? Demandais-je aux Hale en m'asseyant sur une table et m'éventant avec un livre.

- Animagus, répondit simplement Jasper.

- Comment y as-tu réussis Bella?

- Je me suis concentrée...

- Toi te concentrer! se moqua Jazz.

- Parfaitement!

Ne la coupe pas, vas-y Bell's, fit Rose.

Je descendis de ma chaise et me postais devant eux. Je fermais mes yeux.

- Vous devez fermer votre esprit, il n'y a plus personne dans votre monde. Vous êtes seuls. Vous imaginez l'animal qui va prendre votre apparence. Vous l'imaginez venir vers vous pour vous percuter de plein fouet. Vous devez converger avec lui. Mêler vos âmes et peu à peu vous prenez son apparence, des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Je mis mes conseils en application et imaginais mon cerf courir au grand galop vers moi pour me percuter. Sauf que je ne ressentais rien, mon cerf disparaissait emporter par un flou rouge vif.

Je tombais au sol comme vidée.

- Bella ça va?

Je me dégageais de mes deux amis pour recommencer au bout de la cinquième fois, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, je n'arrivais plus à prendre l'apparence de mon animagus.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il?

- Je n'arrive plus à me transformer en cerf.

- Comment?

- Tu crois que c'est un problème avec tes pouvoirs?

Je m'assis, j'étais désormais faible.

Je brandis ma baguette.

- Stupéfix, criais-je sur Jasper.

Il tomba figé.

- Apparemment non. Finite Incantatum.

Jasper se releva se massant son épaule endolori.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé.

- Oui.

J'étais en plein doute. Pourquoi et comment mon animagus ne voulait-il pas apparaitre ?

Je sortis de la bibliothèque en trombe.

- Belle qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Rose en courant derrière moi suivi de son frère.

- Il faut que je parle à Sirius et Lupin.

Alors que l'on passait devant la chambre de Malefoy, je décidais de m'arrêter net. J'étais frustrée de mon _handicap _et il fallait que j'embête quelqu'un.

J'ouvris sa porte et à mon grand étonnement la pièce était vide. Malefoy visiterait-il le manoir?

Un bout de parchemin trônait sur le lit, je m'en approchais et lus...

* * *

><p>Qu'a t-il put écrire ;) Bon pour aujourd'hui pas trop de suspense :p<p>

MelleMau'

Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews ;)


	9. Vraiment pas intelligent Blondie

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'avais prévenu. La taille des chapitre se fait en fonction du nombre de reviews. **

**Je vais donc instauré un nouveau bareme. **

**5 reviews=1 page Open Office. **

**Actuellement mes chapitres pour cette fictions font deux pages Open Office, criture Times New Roman en 14. **

**Donc imaginons que j'ai 20 reviews vous aurez un chapitre de taille double. **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu 8 reviews mon chapitre fait donc une page et demie. **

**A vous de jouer. **

**LFM'Ines Merci ;)**

**aelita48 :Merci :D**

**Charlotte: Merci ;)**

**Lili973: Merci :D**

**Mane-jei : Beaucoup de propositions beaucoup d'ereurs. Seules l'une est valable ;) Merci **

**vampire-marie : Je n'ai pas encore choisis le patronus de Bella. En tout cas son animagus est un cerf ;) En lisant ta phrase sur la magie est neutre ,c'est le sorcier qui selon ses intensions la rend mauvaise ou bénéfique. Et je suis tombé totalement d'accord avec toi. Qu'entends-tu par créature magique? Au faite je te dis Merde pour ton bac en espérant que tu l'ai. A plus ;) et Merci**

**Ag: Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Dreams-Twilight: Merci :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Un bout de parchemin trônait sur le lit, je m'en approchais et lus à haute voix.

_Chère Mère, _

- Non, mais il c'est crus en quel siècle? Raillais-je.

- Bella!

- Bon je reprends.

_Chère Mère, _

_J'ai compris que.. _

- Depuis il comprends quelque chose celui là?

- Bella, tu es impossible! Fit Rose en m'arrachant le parchemin des mains.

_Chère Mère, _

_J'ai compris que ma place n'était pas à vos cotés. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas quel camp choisir. _

_J'ai bien vu que vous vous aviez choisis le votre, L'ordre, Dumbledore, Potter. _

_Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. _

_Je pense retourner la où je me sens à ma place, car j'ai un devoir à accomplir pour lui. Vous l'avez peut-être rapidement oublié mais pas moi. _

_Drago Malefoy. _

Je sortis en trombe de la pièce.

- Bella où pars-tu encore? Demanda Jasper.

- Chercher cet abruti!

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est!

- Si.

- On viens.

- Non. Donnez cet lettre à l'Ordre dans une heure si je ne suis pas rentré.

- Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je disparus de la demeure ancestrale des Black.

J'atterris à la lisière d'une foret, j'aperçus rapidement Malefoy. Quand on est aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine dans un sombre foret on se fait rapidement repéré. Vraiment pas intelligent Blondie.

- Tu compte vraiment y retourner?

Il sursauta et se retourna sa baguette levé.

- Comment sais-tu que j'allais venir ici.

- J'ai lus la lettre bien sur.

Je levais les yeux comme si sa coulais de source.

- Le lui faisait soit référence à Voldemort soit à ton défunt père. Dans tout les cas sa nous ramener au même endroit.

- Comment sa?

- Face de serpent y habite apparemment.

- Quoi!

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait s'en priver?

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher?

- Je ne le sais pas moi même. Alors sois-tu repars avec moi tout de suite, soit je te laisse ici avec Face de Serpent et ses acolytes.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ce manoir entre ces mains! Ma mère a peut-être vite oublié mon père mais pas moi.

- Je la comprend moi aussi, ton père n'était qu'un salop.

- Ne l'insulte pas!

- Il battait ta mère, la trompait, la rabaissait. Il était l'un des bars droit de Voldemort ce qu'il veut dire qu'il tuait pour son plaisir. Il avait des idéaux racistes.

- ET ALORS?

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy. Ta mère est quelqu'un de bien tu sais. Elle ce bat pour que tu ne sombre pas du coté du mal et toi tu gâches tout. Tu restes à t'accrocher à ton père qu'il lui n'aurait jamais entreprit le quart de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. J'avais mes réserves du cotés de ta mère, mais finalement je l'apprécie. Je vais te laisser là! Jusqu'à ce qu'un mangemort te trouve et qu'il te ramène à ton maitre chéri. Tu crois qu'il t'écoutera pleurnicher? Tu es considéré comme un traitre désormais. Je en sais pas ce que je fais là. J'essaye surement de te convaincre. Pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée. De toute manière avec toutes les insultes que le sang que tu as déversé au cours de notre scolarité, je pense que tu sais très bien quel camp choisir.

- Toutes ces insultes, je les disais mais je n'y croyais pas.

- Alors pourquoi les dire? Hermione est peut-être quelqu'un de fort mais elle en reste du moins fragile. Et tu n'imagine même pas comment tes mots Sang de bourbe et compagnie l'ont fait souffrir.

- Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Depuis que je suis tout petit j'essaye d'être comme lui, de lui ressembler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me porte à dire ça, mais à part physique vous n'avez aucune ressemblance.

Soudain...

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lus ma petite introduction je la répète.<p>

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'avais prévenu. La taille des chapitre se fait en fonction du nombre de reviews. **

**Je vais donc instauré un nouveau bareme. **

**5 reviews=1 page Open Office. **

**Actuellement mes chapitres pour cette fictions font deux pages Open Office, criture Times New Roman en 14. **

**Donc imaginons que j'ai 20 reviews vous aurez un chapitre de taille double. **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu 8 reviews mon chapitre fait donc une page et demie. **

**A vous de jouer. **

En clair une petite reviews please ;)

MelleMau'


	10. Acervus tellus

**J'ai eu mes 100 reviews, j'ai eu mes 100 reviews!Dance de la joie! **

**Merci Merci Merci et Merci! :D**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. **

**Et non la demande de reviews ce n'est pas d chantage. Je ne vous demande ni un roman (mais j'adore quand on m'en laisse un Merci vampire-marie), mais meme un merci pour ce cchapitre ou autre sa fais plaisir. **

**Si vous n'en laissez pas c'est que vous ne voulez pas la suite et puis c'est tout! **

**Alors pas la peine de de râler sinon je me mets en grève :p **

**Demains pas de chapitre je ne serais pas chez moi! Mais je promets de me rattraper samedi avec soit deux chapitres soit un chapitre plus long ;) **

**vampire-marie:** Son animagus est un cerf, je l'ai écris plutôt dans la fiction ;) Oui il y aura surement des créatures magiques ;) Merci pour ta reviews ;)

**Titefred**: Je ne t'ai pas demandé une longue reviews juste un petit mot. Je passe du temps tout les jours pour vous et tout ce que je demande en retour c'est un petit mot. Es-ce l'impossible pour vous? Désoler de te gonfler avec ça...:(

**Comme au dernier chapitre je laisse mon nouveau barèmes, désoler pour ceux que sa dérange mais c'est comme sa! Je passe chaque jour du temps pour vous écrire une chapitre. Je veux juste un petit remerciements :/ **

**Je vais donc instauré un nouveau bareme.**

**5 reviews=1 page Open Office.**

**Actuellement mes chapitres pour cette fictions font deux pages Open Office, criture Times New Roman en 14.**

**Donc imaginons que j'ai 20 reviews vous aurez un chapitre de taille double.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dialogue <strong>_

**Chapitre 10**

Soudain, le craquement d'une branche se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron étouffés.

Malefoy et moi fîmes volte face. Devant nous se tenait quatre mangemorts. Je les reconnus sans grande difficulté, il y avait Fenrir Greyback, Carlisle Cullen, Parkinsson et Rosier. Ah et moi qui m'ennuyait enfin un peu de divertissements!

**Messieurs que me vaux le déplaisir de votre visite? Une balade en foret?**

**Potter, Malefoy. Le maitre sera vraiment très très ravi, annonça Greyback. **

**Encore faut-il que tu nous ai, répliquais-je narquoisement. Mais dit moi Greyback c'est que tu es poilu! C'est parce que tu es un loup-gourou? Ce n'est plus un rasoir qu'il fait passer mais la tondeuse à gazon. **

**Potter fais attention a ce que tu dis. **

**Sinon quoi? **

**Je te vide de ton sang. **

**Qu'elle menace. Et comment comptes-tu le faire? Pas avec l'aide de tes incapable d'amis mangemorts? **

**Ou sont-elles? Hurlèrent Parkinsson et Cullen d'une même voix. **

**Qui ça? Vos neurones? Mais elles n'ont jamais existé voyons.**

**Et toi Malefoy, tu es un traitre jusqu'au bout! Je ne pensais pas bête au point de fricoter avec Potter. **

**Fricoter? Vraiment! fis-je en moquant d'eux. **

**Et ta putain de mère! (désolé pour le langage) Elle traine surement avec son chien. **

**Malefoy tu as approximativement 10 secondes pour choisir ton camp. Avant de finir en Ken démembré, lui murmurais-je. **

Pour toute réponse il dédaigna sa baguette en direction de nos assaillants.

**Et bien Greyback, puisse que je suis de bonne humeur je vais te rendre une petit service. Acervus tellus!**

Un halo rouge sortit de ma baguette et il ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Quand il se releva il n'avait plus aucun poils, même ses cheveux, sourcils avaient disparus. Déjà qu'il était laid mais là je vous raconte pas l'horreur.

**Potter! hurla t-il.**

Il se releva et se mit à lancer des sorts, rapidement suivit par les trois autres. Je connaissais d'excellent sort de protection du fait qu'aucun sort ne nous atteignit.

Je jetais mon dévolus sur Cullen et Greyback. Rapidement je réussi à en finir avec le loup-garou, il finit assommer contre un arbre.

Ma lutte avec Cullen fut plus ardu.

Je tentais un stupéfix, mais il l'évita et me lança un sort de magie noir.

Les sorts fusèrent, laissant s'affronter les halos verts rouges.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Malefoy atteindre Rosier en pleine poitrine. Il ne restait donc plus que deux personnes à avoir.

**Alors Cullen tu as trouvé ton bonheur chez Madame Guipure? **

**Sale Peste! **

**J'adore les compliments tu sais. **

Il continua à m'assaillir avec plus d'ardeur.

_**Que vas dire votre maitre quand il sera que vous vous êtes fais battre par deux adolescents? Deux fois en une journée sa fais beaucoup.**_

_**Je vous aurais foi de Cullen. **_

_**Pour ce que sa vaux! Tu es aussi pitoyable que ton fils. Mais d'ailleurs où est-il lui qui toujours fier que son père soit un mangemorts? **_

_**Ne parle pas de mon fils! Ou tu le regretteras. **_

Je ris en le voyant me menacer.

_**Mais c'est que j'ai peur! Tu montrerais presque de l'affection pour lui. Aurais-tu un cœur? Non bien sur que non tu n'as déjà pas d'âme.**_

Alors qu'il allait continuer il se tordit de douleur tout comme son acolyte à ses coté.

Il touchèrent leur marque disparaissant non sans une dernière menace.

_**On se reverra!**_

_**En enfer! **_

Une fois qu'il eurent disparurent je me tournais vers le décoloré.

_**Partons vite! Ils vont revenir! Prévins-je.**_

_**Et que fais-ton deux? **_

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête, les deux corps inanimé mais vivant.

_**On les emmène.**_

_**Pour qu'il découvre notre repère. **_

_**Je vais arranger ça! **_

Je m'approchais et leur lançais quelque sorts, un filais de sang sortis de leur bouche.

_**Il sont désormais faible et au bord du coma. Il ne réveilleront pas tout de suite en tout cas. Entre temps nous en serons débarrassé.**_

_**Comment? **_

_**En les refourguant à Dumbledore bien sur! **_

Il hocha la tête.

Il s'empara de Rosier et moi de GreyBack, après un pop sonore nous étions au 12 Square Grimaud.

Nous entrâmes dans la demeure récoltant les cris affolé des membre de l'ordre.

Nous eûmes droit à de bonne remontrance moi pour ma folie de partir seul et Malefoy pour sa stupidité. Et encore il n'avais mas encore vu le corps des deux mangemorts.

Je lui lançais un sourire sarcastique quand il se fit tout petit devant ma mère, alors que moi je ne manifestais aucune réactions devant Sirius.

Bella! Tonna une voix.

Je me retournais et vis...

* * *

><p>Que voit-elle? Ahah surprise samedi. Car comme je l'ai dit au début duc chapitre pas de chapitre demain. Je ne suis pas chez moi :

Mais je me rattrape samedi.

Chapitre plus long ou deux chapitres?

Bisous MelleMau'


	11. Mon frère

LFM'Ines: C'est pour ça que je le poste pas trop tard ;) Merci

oscarangel: Désolé mais j'ai pas trop le temps, aujourd'hui sa sera un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ;) Merci

Bellaandedwardamour: Moi je l'aime bien Blondie Merci :)

bellardtwilight: Merci ;)

Dreams-Twilight:Merci ;)

Lisa1905: Oui, je suis sadique et j'aime ça ;) Merci

vampire-marie: Pas grave je comprend très bien que tu es des examens ;) Donc toi tu pencherais pour le fait que ce soit Emmett. Merci et j'espere au prochain chapitre :) Au faite beaucoup de personne trouve que je fais une erreur en mettant Carlisle chez les méchants et toi qu'en penses-tu?

Mane-jei: Merci ;)

Charlotte: Merci ;)

**edwardbellaamour:** Pourquoi? Le fait que Carlisle soit méchant te dérange? Moi je trouve que sa change de l'idée du Carlisle Patriarche, toujours sympa ) Merci

ANONYMOUS: Pourquoi serait-il automatiquement gentil? Merci pour la review.

aelita48: Merci bise à toi aussi :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

_**Bella! Tonna une voix**_.

Je me retournais et vis Emmett, mon demi-frère. Il avait 20an et sa faisait maintenant deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vus.

Il était auror et l'Ordre lui avait confié une mission. Emmett était grand, forte carrure, brun, les yeux noisette. Il me faisait penser à un grizzli peut-être à cause de son animagus.

Je sautais dans ses bras pour le serrait contre moi. Des gestes affectueux tel que ça, je n'en faisait que rarement. Mais Emmett m'avait de un beaucoup manqué et de deux notre relation n'avait pas été toujours aussi simple mais sa n'avait fait que solidifier le lien qui nous reliait.

**Flash Back**

_MacGonagall m'emmenait vers l'une des salle de cours. Mais que voulait-elle? Elle m'avait surprise sur un balai à plus de cent mètres du sol, alors que madame Bibine l'avait interdit. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air énervé. Non au contraire un sourire ravi s'étalait sur son visage. _

_Elle s'arrêta et entra dans la salle du professeur de défense contre es forces du mal. _

_**Mr Quirell puis-je vous emprunter Mr Black un moment.**_

_**Bien sur.**_

_Black cet abruti de quatrième année. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir? Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était populaire et sa avait l'air de lui être monter à la tête. Toujours a se balader comme le roi de l'école dans les couloirs. Pathétique. _

_**Mr Black je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.**_

_Les yeux de Black s'exorbitèrent et se posèrent sur moi. _

_**Elle une première année.**_

_**Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre? Répliquais-je.**_

_**Je veux un démonstration. **_

_**Quand tu veux! **_

_Je savais que je prenais des triques, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un attrapeur et il y avait de grande chances pour que j'échoue. _

_**Très bien je vous laisse jusqu'au déjeuner, donc deux heures. Mr Black vous préviendrez si Mlle Potter vous conviens car il faudra que je lui fasse fournir un balai.**_

_**Elle n'en a pas en plus. **_

_**Je suis en première année crétin! **_

_Les première année n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un balai. _

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de Quidditch, il prit deux balais et une grosse boite en bois._

_Il l'ouvrit et je vis qu'il y avait quatre balle. Une d'à peu prés 30 centimètre de diamètres, en cuir écarlate. Deux autre identique un plus petit que la première, elles étaient en fer. _

_Puis la dernière, celle que je préférais, pas plus grosse qu'une noix, toute doré. _

_**Qu'es ce que tu connais au Quidditch?**_

_**Rien, répondis-je honteuse. **_

_**Et sa ce prétend attrapeuse. **_

_**J'ai été élevé chez des moldus, crétin! **_

_Décidément crétin était fait pour lui! _

_**Tu vois ces balles?**_

_Je hochais la tête. _

_**Celle ci, dit-il en désignant la première, s'appelle le souafle. Les trois poursuiveurs doivent se la passer et marquer des points en la lançant à travers ces anneaux.**_

_Il me montra les anneaux, il y en avait trois de chaque coté du terrain. _

_**Je suppose qu'il y a un gardien.**_

_**Tu suppose bien, le gardien c'est moi. Je dois intercepter le souafle quand l'équipe adverse tente de marquer. **_

_**Et les autres? **_

_**Celle ci, fit-il en montrant celles en fer, sont des cognard. Elles ont pour but d'être lancé sur les joueurs. Mais les deux batteurs de l'équipe doivent les intercepter et bâter dedans pour les lancer sur les joueurs adverses. **_

_**Et les attrapeurs il font quoi? **_

_**Il y a un attrapeur dans chaque équipe. Son rôle et le plus importante et le plus décisif. **_

_Il sortit la petit balle doré qui à son contact déplia deux petites ailes qui battirent frénétiquement. _

_**Tu vas devoir attraper cette balle, elle s'appelle le vif d'or. Et elle va très très vite. **_

_Il passa la première heure à m'expliquer les règles puis les secondes à voir mon potentiel. _

_Il lança plusieurs balles à pleine vitesse et je devais les rattraper le plus vite possible. Vraiment très très facile. _

_**Très bien, t'es prise!**_

_**Merci crétin. **_

**Fin du flash Back **

Nous avions finis par être ami et lorsqu'il était en cinquième en sixième année et moi en troisième je l'avais aidé à séduire Rosalie. Là je l'avais vraiment considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Puis tout c'était enchainé, Sirius c'était échappé d'Azkaban. On m'avait dit qu'il avait trahis mes parents, et des disputes phénoménales avait débuté entre moi et lui. Mais un soir nous avions sauvé Sirius et j'avais connus la vérité.

A partir de la tout c'était bousculé et je n'avais plus considéré Emmett comme un ami mais comme un frère. Cette été Sirius m'avait adopté, et il était officiellement mon frère.

J'avais à peine lâché Emmett qu'une tornade blonde se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Rosalie.

_**Bella qu'es ce que ces deux mangemorts font ici! Hurla Sirius.**_

Il venait de voir les deux masses informes à nos pieds.

_**On les a capturé, dis-je fièrement.**_

Nous lui expliquâmes tout ce qui c'était passé et comment nous avions finis avec deux mangemorts.

_**Vous êtes cinglé! beugla mon père.**_

_**Mais non on va les mettre dans les cachots du manoir et on va attendre Dumbledore. **_

_**Je suis là. **_

Je me retournais et vis Dumbledore.

_**Vous voyez, pas la peine de s'énerver.**_

_**Je vois Miss Potter que vous avez encore fait des vôtres. **_

_**Vous voyez bien professeur. **_

_**Belle capture, félicitations à vous aussi Mr Malefoy. Mais j'aurais juré que Greyback était plus poilus la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. **_

_**J'aime pas les poils, répondis-je seulement. **_

_**Je vois que vous avez bien intégré Mr Malefoy, Miss Potter. **_

_**Qu'es ce qui vous fais penser ça? Malefoy est un triple abruti et je continus de le penser! **_

_**Je vois qu'il va encore falloir du temps, pour que vous deveniez ami. **_

_**JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS AMI AVEC LUI! **_

Malefoy et moi avions crié en même temps. Et nous échangeâmes un regard noir au même moment.

_**Bien j'espère que vous serez plus enclin à accepter les deux nouveaux arrivants. Vous pouvez entrez.**_

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître...

* * *

><p>Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Une reviews please ;)<p>

N'oubliez pas le bareme :)

MelleMau


	12. Veritaserum

**LFM'Ines**: Merci ;)

**vampire-marie**: Non j'avais dit sa sera un chapitre un peu plus long et si j'ai le temps peut-être deux. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps. Rosalie et Emmett ont deux ans d'écart. Je comptes lui donner un don, je l'avais déjà prévu, mais je le garde secret ;) Voilà encore merci pour la reviews :D

**aelita48:** Je t'énerve? :/ Merci pour la review ;)

**Mane-jei** : Tu as aimé le flash Back? Merci :)

**bellardtwiligh**t: Merci :)

**Mim**i: Attendre moins d'une journée c'est pas long ;) Oui elles seront mouvementés, mon chapitre 13 sera surement dessus. Oui il y aura des couples inhabituels. Il y aura beaucoup de personnages des deux livres, mais pas tous. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**Charlotte**: Oui Jacob sera dedans. J'espere que tu n'es pas une de ses fans ;) Merci

Roselia001: Merci ;)

Dreams-Twilight: Merci :D

Bellaandedwardamour: Merci ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ;)

**Bonne Lecture! **

**MelleMau**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

_**Bien j'espère que vous serez plus enclin à accepter les deux nouveaux arrivants. Vous pouvez entrez.**_

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une femme et une fille. La première avait des cheveux couleur caramel qui bouclait et des yeux gris, le seconde, elle avait des cheveux jais court et des yeux verts, elle était assez petite.

_**Non mais sa va pas!**_

_**Je savais que vous alliez le prendre mal, fit Dumbledore. **_

_**Deux Cullen dans l'Ordre, non mais ou va le monde.**_

Car, oui elles étaient des Cullen. Esmé et Alice Cullen, la femme de Carlisle et mère d'Edward et la fille de Carlisle et la jumelle de Edward.

_**Des Cullen! répétais-je. **_

_**Elle sont là pour de bonne raison, elles veulent nous rejoindre. **_

_**Pour Narcissa je n'ai rien dis parce que c'est la futur femme de mon père, bon pour Malefoy c'est une autre histoire mais je le tolère. Mais là des Cullen, vous avez perdu la tête. Il y a peine une demi-heure je me battais avec Cullen père. **_

_**Vous suggérez quoi? Les renvoyer à Voldemort, alors qu'elles viennent de le trahir pour nous. **_

_**Comment être sur de leur intention, sa peut très bien être une combine. **_

_**Miss je comprend très bien votre réserve. Mais nous ne mentons, nous voulons vous rejoindre. J'ai été lâche de ne pas le faire avant c'est grâce au courage de ma sœur que je l'ai fais, me dit Esmé. **_

J'avais oublié de vous prévenir, Esmé et Narcissa était sœur.

_**Je vois quand ma sœur ment, là elle ne le fais pas, affirma Narcissa.**_

_**Je suis désolé mais sa n'est pas suffisant. Je ne vois qu'une chose pour qu'elle prouve ce qu'elle avance. **_

_**Je suppose que vous parlez de ça Miss. **_

Dumbledore sortis de sa cape de fiole, au contenu aussi clair que l'eau.

_**Exactement, vous allez passer au Véritasérum.**_

_**Très ben, je suis prête a le faire! Assura Esmé. **_

_**Moi aussi, ajouta sa fille. **_

_**Allons dans la cuisine alors. **_

_**Qui va nous interroger? Me demanda Alice. **_

_**Moi.**_

Seul Dumbledore, Narcissa, Sirius, Emmett, Molly, Lupin et Rosalie vinrent assister à l'interrogatoire.

_**Qui commence? Demandais-je.**_

_**Moi, fit Esmé. **_

Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant moi. Je lui donnais la fiole qu'elle visa d'un trait. Ses yeux devinrent blanc et elle devint immobile.

Je devais d'abord vérifier son identité, elle pouvait très bien être sous Polynectar.

_**Êtes vous bien Esmé Cullen, mariée à Carlisle Cullen et ayant deux enfants?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Voulez vraiment rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Je sais quel camp est le bon et ce n'est pas celui du maitre des ténèbres. Il nous traitre comme des esclaves et passe son temps à semer le mort sur son passage. Je ne vaux pas être une meurtrière, je ne veux pas que mes enfants le deviennent aussi. **_

_**Comment êtes vous entré en contact avec Dumbledore?**_

_**J'avais entendus dire qu'il passait ces vacances à Poudlard. J'ai essayé d'y aller mais bien sur les protections magique m'en ont empêché. Je ne pouvais pas sortir longtemps car mon mari aurait eu des soupçons. **_

_**Alors qu'avez-vous fait? **_

_**Je lui ai envoyé des lettres anonymes et je lui ai finalement donné rendez-vous chez Severus. Je savais que c'était un endroit sur. Il m'y a rejointe et j'ai pus discuter avec lui du fais que je voulais quitter les mangemorts. **_

Alors que j'allais lui poser une autre questions elle reprit ses esprits.

Je fis un signe de tête à Alice pour qu'elle prenne sa place.

Elle but la fiole et je lui posais une série de questions.

_**Es-tu bien Alice Cullen, fille de Esmé et Carlisle Cullen et sœur jumelle de Edward Cullen.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Veux-tu vraiment faire partis de l'Ordre. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Je n'ai jamais aimé le maitre des ténèbres, je savais que tout ces Partisans était des fous. Aucune personne sainte d'esprit ne s'allierait à lui. Puis il y a eu ce mariage. **_

_**Qu'elle mariage? Celui de Narcissa et Sirius? **_

_**Non le mien. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait pour moi un mariage arrangé avec Jacob Parkinsson. **_

_**T'es-tu marié? **_

_**Non, mon mariage devait avoir lieu demain. Mais je me suis enfui à temps. **_

_**Comment vous êtes vous enfuie? **_

_**Nous devions rejoindre Dumbledore chez Severus. Alors nous avons préparé nos bagages la veille, seulement le principal. Ma mère avait retiré une grosse somme d'argent à gringotts. Nous avons caché nos bagages en dehors du domaine. Puis nous avons passé le reste de la soirée tout à fait naturellement. J'ai révisé mes gammes avec mon frère, puis je suis parties me coucher. Au matin mon frère et mon père sont partie au chemin de Traverse. Nous avons voulus partir mais ils sont rapidement revenus. Ils était furieux Isabella Potter les avait humilié. Ils nous ont donc emmené moi et ma mère au Manoir Malefoy la ou réside la maitres de ténèbres. Il était furieux les deux Malefoy c'était enfui et Parkinsson et mon père avait laissé s'enfuir Potter. Puis il se sont rendu compte qu'il y avait des intrus sur le domaine il a alors envoyé quater mangemorts. Nous nous avons prétendu vouloir prendre l'air, nous sommes sortis dans les jardins et une fois que nous avions passé le portail nous avons transplané pour aller chercher nos affaire puis pour aller chez Severus où Dumbledore nous attendait. **_

Alice reprit doucement ses esprit puis tous me fixèrent attendant pas réponses, elle ne tarda pas à venir, je...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà :)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

MelleMau

N'oubliez pas le barème.

PS: Auriez vous des fictions ou livre bien à me conseiller?


	13. Mes bébés!

****Bellaandedwardamour: Merci ;)

Dreams-Twilight: Merci :)

LFM'Ines: Oui j'ai vu la bande annonce et j'ai tout de suite accroché. Je pense acheter les livres ;) Pour l'instant t'aime bien? Merci pour la reviews et tes conseils littéraire ;)

vampire-marie Pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu mais j'en ferais plus tard c'est casiment sur. Moi je le l'aime pas le cabot! ;) Et toi? Pourquoi tu as du mal? On m'a aussi conseillé Hunger Games je vais donc tenté :) J'ai vu la bande annoce et j'avoue que j'ai adoré. Merci bisous ;)

Mane-jei: Merci ;)

bellardtwilight: Merci :)

leila: C'est juste pour savoir si la fiction plait et si je dois la continuer. Car si vous ne laissais pas de de review, je ne vais pas deviné ce que vous pensez. Merci

Charlotte: Merci beaucoup ;)

Mimi: Merci beaucoup vrament :D Ta review m'a fait plus que plaisr.

8 Reviews, normalement vous auriez dut avoir une page et demie mais j'ai tapé un peu plus.. Je en sais pas si je ferais toujours ça :/

**Bon chapitre :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Alice reprit doucement ses esprit puis tous me fixèrent attendant pas réponses, elle ne tarda pas à venir, je regardais fixement Alice puis Esmé avant de dire.

_**Très bien vous pouvez rester! Mais ne prévenez personne même pas les gens que vous croyez de confiance. **_

_**Sage décision Miss Potter. **_

Voilà maintenant deux semaine que j'avais accepté que les Cullen intègre l'Ordre. Et ses deux semaines je les avais passé dans la bibliothèque à essayé de trouver d'où venait mon problème pour mon Animagus. J'avais dus caser ça avec les tours que je jouais à Malefoy avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley.

Pour l'instant nous en étions tenus au blagues de bases, mais sa nous faisait beaucoup rire.

Étonnamment Malefoy ne nous avait encore rien dit, il se contentait de nous fusiller du regard.

_**AHHHHHH!**_

Doux cris qui aide mon réveil.

Alors que je déjeunais j'entendis ce cris strident. Je croisais le regard de Fred et Georges et je dus me mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Je pris un exemplaire de la Gazette et fis semblant de le lire. Une tornade rose déboula dans la cuisine.

_**Potter ton journal est à l'envers! REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS A MES BEBE!**_

Je relevais la tête pour voir sa tête et devant son aspect je ne pus empêcher mon hilarité. J'explosais de rire vite suivis par les jumeaux.

Malefoy fulminait devant nous, rouge de colère, et les cheveux rose. Ces cheveux étaient désormais rose fluo.

_**Tes... bébés! dis-je difficilement à cause de mon rire.**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER CA MAINTENANT.**_

_**Sinon quoi? Tes bébés vont nous attaquer? Demanda Fred. **_

Il partit fulminant toujours, en passant la porte il bouscula Hermione qui tomba par terre sur ses fesses. Emmett qui la suivait l'aida à se relever.

_**Bella c'est toi qui a fais ça? Demanda-t-il à limite de l'énervement.**_

Malefoy qui venait de re-rentrer nous regarder, vainqueur ayant trouvé quelqu'un de son coté.

_**Oui crétin, un problème?**_

_**Tu es indigne d'être ma sœur, où est le tutu qui va avec. **_

Jasper, Hermione, Ron et Rosamlie qui venait de prendre place autour de ma table explosèrent de rire. Malefoy lui s'enfuit, encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

Quelque minutes plus tard Esmé Narcissa et Alice entrèrent.

_**Bella comme tu le sais demain aura lieu le mariage.**_

Ah bon! Deux semaine à me le rabâcher j'aurais presque oublié.

_**Je la sais oui.**_

_**Il va falloir que tu passe la journée avec moi. **_

_**Pourquoi! **_

_**Il va falloir que tu essaye ta robe, je veux ton avis pour le gâteau, les fleurs et ma robe. **_

_**Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer la robe, je suis sur qu'elle m'ira. Et mon avis ne te seras d'aucune utilité. Je déteste les mariage et il ne sera pas objectif. **_

_**Tu iras! **_

Cette fois la voix ne provenait pas de Narcissa mes de Sirius.

_**Tu iras, sa t'éviteras de passer tes journées à faire je ne sais quoi dans la bibliothèque ou a coloré les cheveux de Drago en rose par exemple.**_

_**Mais.. **_

_**Pas de mais vous partez dans quinze minutes. **_

_**Narcissa je peux venir aussi s'il te plait, demanda Alice. **_

_**Bien sur. **_

Em&s et elle avait passé leur temps a préparé le mariage. Elle était bien différente de ce que je mettais imaginé, une vrai pile électrique.

Le souvenir de notre rencontre me revint en trombe.

**Flash Back**

_Je marchais dans le chemin de Traverse, seule. Hagrid étais partis acheter quelque petits trucs dont il avait besoin. J'entrais donc chez le marchand de plumes seule. _

_Une jeune file de mon age, s'extasiait devant des plumes jaune, rose et verte. _

_J'en pris de grande blanche et elle tourna son visage devant moi. _

_**Bonjour! Je m'appelle Alice! Tu vas à Poudlard?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Comment t'appelles-tu? **_

_**Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. **_

_**Tu as le même nom que Potter. **_

_**Effectivement puisque je suis Bella Potter. **_

_**- Quoi? **_

_Ces yeux devinrent gros comme des soucoupes et son regard dériva immédiatement sur ma cicatrice. _

_**Je vais y aller! N'essaye plus de ma parler!**_

_**Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fais? **_

_Sans me répondre elle disparu du magasin. _

**Fin du Flash Back. **

Je ne l'avais revu qu'à Poudlard. Quand j'avais appris son identité et que c'était aussi mon ennemi. Une serpentarde, pro-Voldemort.

_**Bella on y va? Me demanda Narcissa.**_

_**Si il le faut vraiment. **_

Je soufflais et me levais mes quelque chose tira mon coude alors que je me levais.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilà ;)<p>

Une review please

MelleMau


	14. Pivoine

LFM'Ines: Dacq' je vais les acheter! ;) Merci pour la review.

Aelita48: Merci :D

vampire-marie: J'ai ouvert le lien que tu avais mis pour le refermer aussitôt. Des que j'ai vu Bella/Jacob en fait. Désolé mais je suis totalement, mais totalement allergique à ce couples. J'espère que tu auras ton bac :) Mon Beta a des problèmes avec internet d'où les fautes :)

Dreams-Twilight : Merci ;)

Mane-jei: Merci :D Oui le lien de la fiction m'intéresse. Désolé mais pour l'animagus je ne dirais rien :/

Charlotte: Merci :)

bellardtwilight: Merci :)

Mimi: Merci :p

edwardbellaamour : Et bien le chapitre de Marié dans l'année dans ce cas là

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Je soufflais et me levais mes quelque chose tira mon coude alors que je me levais, c'était Alice.

_**Bella je peux te parler un instant.**_

Je hochais sèchement la tête.

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine et une fois complètement seules, elle commença à parler.

_**Tu te rappelles lors de notre première rencontre?**_

_**Comment l'oublier, fis-je pleine d'ironie. Je m'étais acheté une superbe pleine d'oie. **_

Elle parut gêné et se tortilla un peu, encore une autre facette de sa personnalité. Elle n'était plus la froide Serpentarde que je connaissables, ni la pile électrique que j'avais côtoyé cette semaine et non plus la lâche de notre première rencontre.

_**Écoute il y a une explication simple.**_

_**Vas-y! **_

_**Quand tu m'as dis ton nom j'ai étais pétrifié. Mon père parlait souvent de toi, en...mal. Et mon frère a toujours suivis son exemple. Imagine un peu si ils avaient appris que je t'avais adressé la paroles! Ils auraient été déçu et mon père à une manière bien à lui. Mon père à toujours eu une manière bien à lui de punir notre désobéissance. A l'époque j'ai terrifié par lui, je le suis encore d'ailleurs. Pour moi c'était le chef, la bonne paroles à suivre, la personne à ne pas décevoir. **_

_**Es-tu toujours de cette avis? **_

_**Non. **_

_**Qu'es-ce qui t'as fais changé d'avis?**_

_**Il y a un mois, le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a convoqué avec ma famille au manoir Malefoy. Il était dans le grand salon, sur un canapé en cuir au fond de la pièce. Tel un roi entouré par sa cour. Tout les mangemorts étaient fixés au moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il a demandé à ma mère de rejoindre sa sœur dans le public et à mon frère de la rejoindre. Il ne restait plus que moi et mon père prosterné devant lui. J'avais peur, je tremblais de partout. Mon père la sentit et m'a dit d'arrêter ça tout de suite si je ne voulais pas recevoir un Doloris. Il nous a dit de nous relever, je regardais le carrelage pour tenter de me calmer. Puis il a appelé les Parkinsson. **_

_**Pansy et son père? **_

_**Non son cousin et son oncle. **_

_**Jacob et Billy? **_

_**Oui. Ensuite il a parlé avec mon père. Il lui disait, qu'il était ravi de l'accord passé entre les familles. Puis il a tourné ses pupilles rouge sang vers moi. Et il m'a dis, Alice j'espère que tu te réjoui de ton mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois. J'étais fiancé sans le savoir à Jacob Black. Un homme ingrat, un des amis de mon frère mais aussi une brute et un pro-Voldemort. **_

_**Tu n'en pas parlé à ton père, pour lui dire que tu refusais cette union. **_

_**Il n'aurait rien voulus savoir. Pour lui je devais épouser un Sang-Pur digne de ma famille et de Voldemort. L'obéissance est d'une des valeur primordiale pour lui. J'espère que tu me comprends mieux et que l'on pourra devenir amie. **_

Je ne pense pas que l'on deviendra amies.

Son air se figea.

_**Du moins pas pour l'instant. Tout est encore trop frais, mais on peux toujours tenter de se tolérer. Après tout on va passer la journée à deux et tout le reste des vacances.**_

Elle sourit.

Bon allons-y!

Je rechignais mais la suivis quand même.

Nous transplanames et quelque minutes seconde plus tard nous étions sur une allée sorcière marchande que je ne connaissais pas.

_**Où sommes nous?**_

_**Dans l'allée marchande sorcière Française, c'est moins dangereux. On commence par le fleuriste. **_

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique, toute vitrés et remplis de fleur et de plantes en tout genre. Je voyais bien que certaine bougeait encore.

_**Les filles venait! Quel bouquet je prend?**_

Le fleuriste avait disposé trois bouquet différent sur la table, des tulipe rouge, des roses blanche et un bouquet de pivoine rose et blanche.

_**Moi j'opterais pour celui de pivoine, dit Alice.**_

_**Et toi Bella. **_

_**Je trouve que celui de tulipe fait trop campagne, celui de rose trop classique donc celui de pivoine. **_

_**Bien je le prend!**_

Elle continua à parler avec le vendeur sur différent bouquet de fleur qu'il devait livré ce soir.

Nous sortîmes une fois les commandes terminé quand une phrase d'Alice me glaça le sang...

* * *

><p>Voilà ;) Merci et n'oubliez pas la reviews!:p<p> 


	15. Infect

LFM'Ines: Merci :)

Bellaandedwardamour: Merci ;)

Mane-jei: Merci ;)

vampire-marie: Merci pour tes liens j'en ai retenus certaines ;) Je n'ai pas pris les Jasper et Bella mais après mure réflexion je vais tenter. Billy méchante je sais c'est dur à digérer. Je me doutais que si je l'ai mettais amis tout de suite tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment ;) Le père Malefoy est mort ne l'oubli pas ;)

bellardtwilight : Merci :)

Charlotte: Merci ;)

Dreams-Twilight: Merci ;)

emichlo: Merci ;)

Sabrinabella: Merci :D

Désolé hier je n'ai pas pus poster. Problèmes avec mon ordi du coup un chapitre plus long ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Nous sortîmes une fois les commandes terminé quand une phrase d'Alice me glaça le sang.

_**Mais c'est que nous avons un planning chargé ils nous restent le traiteur, le pâtissier, la robe de marié, les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, les décorateurs, la manucure... **_(Avouez je vous ai bien eu! :))

_**Quoi mais c'est possible de faire tout ça en une journée! **_

_**Bien sur Belle, fit Narcissa. **_

_**Oh et j'ai oublié la boutique de chaussure! **_

_**Je veux mourir. **_

_**Bon allons chez le traiteur! Narcissa tu as passé commande pourquoi? **_

_**Le repas complet sauf le dessert! C'est le meilleur traiteur de tout le monde sorcier. **_

_**Ah c'est Français ils font rêver et dire que j'ai faillis mourir en France, souffla Alice. **_

_**Ah bon? Pourquoi? **_

_**Il y avait des soldes chez Prada, tu sais la sorcière qui a monté son commerce. **_

_**Oui et? **_

_**J'avais vu une magnifique paire de chaussure. Des rouge, talons haut, cuir verni, bout découpé.. **_

_**T'abrège. **_

_**Il n'avait plus de 38! J'ai crus que ma vie était finit. **_

_**Alice tu exaspérante, soufflais-je. **_

_**Mais c'était des merveilles sur talons. **_

Ces yeux brillaient comme si elle se rappelait d'un merveilleux souvenir. Nous entrâmes dans le traiteur. Il y avait un peu de monde.

L'un des gérant vint voir Narcissa.

_**Bonjour Madame c'est pour votre commande. **_

_**Oui, vous la déposer toujours demain? **_

_**Oui. Alors pour les entrées c'était Gambas Frais et ses Mini-Bouchées Gourmandes de la Mer ainsi que Médaillon de Foie Gras sur Toast et Chutsney. Ainsi que les divers mets d'apéritifs. **_

_**C'est cela. **_

_**En plat c'était Suprême de Poulet finement Rôti Sauce Morilles et un Colombo de Poisson aux Épices.**_

_**Voilà. **_

_**Il y aura aussi le jus de citrouille, le whisky pur feu, la bierraubeurre, le ponch et le champagne. **_

_**Exact. **_

_**Donc je vous envoie les plat ainsi que du personnel demain à 10 heure tapante. **_

_**Excellent. **_

Nous sortîmes et bien elle avait prévu un vrai repas de mariage.

Ensuite il fallut aller choisir la pièce montée, Narcissa n'avait pas encore décidé.

Le pâtissier s'approcha de moi avec deux assiettes.

_**Si la petite demoiselle veux bien donner son avis.**_

La petite demoiselle!

_**Mais bien sur, répondis-je hypocritement.**_

Il me donna un choux à la crème.

Il me vit le savourer et fis un très grand sourire e direction de Lady Malefoy futur Black.

_**A l'intérieur il y a la crème pâtissière, à la vanille, je l'ai moi même cuisiné. La pâte à choux à était cuite à la seconde prêt. Et le glaçage au chocolat à était préparé avec grand soin. Ce qui fait que mes choux sont...**_

_**Infect, lançais-je. **_

Le pâtissier perdit son sourire immédiatement et Alice et Narcissa me regardèrent avec de gros yeux.

_**Pardon? Demanda-t-il. **_

_**Vous avez demandé l'avis de la petite demoiselle. La petite demoiselle vous la donner, la crèmes n'a pas était bien mélangé ce qui lui donne une texture étrange, la pâte ressemble plus à du chewing-gum qu'a autre chose quand au glaçage il est beaucoup trop sucré!**_

_**Attendez de gouter mon crumble. **_

_**Si il a le goût de c choux sa sera sans façons? **_

Il me fourra une cuillère de crumble dans la bouche.

_**Bah c'est beaucoup trop acide.**_

_**Cette charlotte au fraises alors. **_

_**Je n'ai jamais mangé d'aussi écœurant. **_

Après avoir gouté divers dessert et avoir rendu le pâtissier complètement marteaux, je laissé mon dévolus sur une pièce monté aux trois chocolats, des tartelettes aux fraises et des bouches aux poires.

_**Et bien tu en auras donné du mal à ce pâtissier. Mais au moins j'ai eu ton avis, maintenant que je te connais je pense que c'est une bonne conclusion. **_

_**Exactement! **_

_**Allons voir le décorateur! **_

Nous passâmes au décorateur en vitesse, il devait venir ce soir et reviendrais demain pour terminer la décoration.

_**Maintenant la manucure.**_

Je regardais mes ongles, ils étaient long mais pas vraiment régulier d'un ongle à l'autre. Nous nous assîmes chacune devant une femme.

Elle observa mes ongles avant de déclarer.

_**Je vais avoir du travail!**_

Mais pour qui elle se prenait!

_**Qu'elle couleur souhaitez-vous? **_

_**Je dirais surement pas le rouge affreux que vous avez à vos ongle, ni le vert vomi de votre fard à paupière et encore moins le jaune de votre haut qui vous donne des airs de canaris sur pied.**_

Ces yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

Heureusement que je parlais de ce bon vieux français. Comment l'aurais-je rendu ridicule sinon. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

_**Mettez lui du beige , fit Alice. **_

Elle coupa mes ongles par magie, puis les fit pousser de deux millimètres. Elle mit une couche d'accroche puis posé le beige, ensuite recouvra d'une couche protectrice. Je d'eus avouer que le résultat n'était pas mal du tout. Mais plutôt me tuer que de l'avouer.

_**Alors comment trouvez-vous le résultat, cingla-t-elle.**_

Elle semblait très fier. Ce n'était que du vernis!

_**Sa pourra faire l'affaire, c'est toujours mieux que le votre.**_

Son tient devint rouge tomate, je me mordais les joues pour ne pas pouffer.

_**Bella tu as états dur avec elle.**_

_**Je sais, je sais. Que nous reste-t-il à faire? J'en ai marre! **_

_**Les robes pour moi Rosalie, Hermione et Ginny, la tienne bien sur et celle de ma tante. Puis nos chaussures! Non finalement alors chercher nos chaussures d'abord! **_

Je soufflais d'exaspération mais les suivit, je pris un un granité magique (il changeait de parfum tout les trente secondes) et être dans « La magie des Chaussures ».

C'était un univers qui correspondait totalement à Alice. Remplis de diverses chaussures, à talon aiguille, carré, sans talons, en cuir, en daim ect. De toutes les couleurs possibles, des turquoises, des jeunes, des marrons, des rouges, des rose, des violettes et j'en passe.

Je me laissai tomber sur un pouf, avec la garce d'un éléphant alors que Alice et une vendeuse vinrent vers moi.

_**Que souhaitez vous Mademoiselle.**_

En guise de réponses j'aspirais bruyamment mon granité désormais à la violette.

_**Des escarpins beige c'est possibles? Demanda Alice. **_

_**Bien, sur j'en ai plusieurs paires. **_

_**Montrez moi tout ça! **_

Quelque minutes plus tard elles revinrent avec cinq paires différentes.

A chaque fois, que j'en enfilais une, de mauvaise grâce, sa n'allait pas selon mademoiselle Cullen.

_**J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit la vendeuse.**_

Elle revient avec des escarpins et Alice sauta de joie.

_**Des Louboutins! Mon créateurs de chaussures préférés!**_

_**Ce n'était pas Prada? **_

_**Bien sur que non! **_

Je mis les chaussures.

_**Ce sont celle là!**_

_**Elles te vont très bien, dit Narcissa. **_

_**Bon et bien sortons. **_

Nous payâmes puis sortîmes.

J'allais enfin découvrir ma robe. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop extravaguant.

Alice parla longuement avec la vendeuse qui lui donna cinq housses. Elle me tendit la noir.

_**Va l'essayer.**_

Je le fis et je tombais sous le charmes de la robe. Elle était vraiment belle, une merveille.

Je sortis de ma cabine en même temps que Alice. Elle portait une robe violette qui lui allait à ravir.

_**Whao Bella un vrai canon!**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Mes deux demoiselles d'honneur vont faire pâlir des têtes, s'amusa Narcissa. **_

Je lui souris, d'un vrai sourire sincère.

Plus qu'une dernière étapes la robe de marié de ma futur belle-mère.

Quand elle l'a mi je fus éblouis, Narcissa était magnifique dedans. Elle était simple, aux aux coutes manches tombant sur les épaules, le bas ne lui collait pas à la peau mais s'épanouissait autour de ses longues jambe et son dos était agrémenté de dentelles.

Je ne pensais qu'une chose mon père allait se marier avec une déesses.

* * *

><p>Je ne finis pas avec du suspense, après tout hier je n'ai pas poster.<p>

Une reviews= lien de la robe+chignon+chaussure de Bella!

N'oubliez pas le barèmes! :)

MelleMau'


	16. Jasper

Je n'ai pas pus répondre à tout le monde et envoyer les liens pour une raison simple le site beugué.Mais tout c'est rétablis ce matin, donc je le poste tout de suite :)

p'titeCullen: Merci ;)

LFM'Ines: Merci :D

Mane-jei: Merci :)

vampire-marie Bonne chance pour ton Bac ;) Moi mon brevet d'histoire je l'ai lundi (A cause du report) et je ne stress pas du tout ;) Je pense que ca chapitre va te plaire, bon il est surtout narratif mais il est centré sur un perso que tu aimes donc..sa devrait le faire. Oui, moi j'aime beaucoup Narcissa, c'est vrai que l'actrice qui l'interprète n'est pas aussi belle que ce que je m'imaginais mais bon on a eu pire. Merci et encore bonne chance ;)

bellardtwilight: Merci ;)

titefred: Merci :)

Charlotte: Merci ;)

BellaSwan12 : Merci et liens à la fin du chap :)

Merci pour vos reviews voici le chap 16 :)

Bonne Lecture :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Je me levais difficilement, réveillé par un tambourinement incessant à ma porte. La porte finit par s'ouvrit par magie et mes lumière s'allumèrent. Je grognais et m'enfonçais dans mes coussins.

_**Bella on a besoin de toi! Chantonna Alice.**_

Hier j'avais passé plutôt une bonne après-midi en sa compagnie. Mais elle était vraiment exaspérante, trop de bonheur pour moi. Elle aurait été à Gryffondor je crois que je l'aurais accepté dans mes mais sans trop de difficulté, mais elle était une Serpentarde mais aussi une Cullen.

Oui j'ai des préjugés et alors!

Elle souleva ma couette, toujours entrain de chantonner.

_**Alice sort d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je t'expulse à ma manière! Grondais-je.**_

_**Mais Bella on doit partir pour le terrier dans moins d'une demi-heure! **_

_**Sors tant que je me prépare! **_

_**Très bien ta tenue est dans la salle de bain. Je te coifferais, maquillerais et tu enfileras ta robe au Terrier. **_

Je grognais en guise de réponses. Après quelque minute je finis par me lever. Je me dirigeais tel un zombie vers la salle de bain.

Je pris une bonne douche, qui me sortis de ma léthargie. Une fois bien réveillé je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette.

Je séchais mes cheveux à l'aide d'un sort, puis les attachais en une tresse que je passais au dessus de mon épaule gauche.

Je me mis un coup de mascara, enfilais mes sous-vêtement, puis le débardeur et la jupe que m'avais laissé Alice.

Je descendis en trombe et trouvais Jasper dans la cuisine.

_**Où sont les autres?**_

_**Tous là bas. Je t'attendais. **_

Je m'assis devant eux en mordillant dans une brioche.

_**Qu'es-ce que tu penses de Alice? **_

_**Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal a me faire à l'idée qu'une Cullen vivent avec nous et ai abandonné Voldemort. Déjà quand j'ai sus pour Malefoy sa me paraissait gros, mais là! J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, elle est gentil et pleine de vie. Et puis a ce que j'ai crus comprendre la vie ne lui a pas fais que des cadeaux. **_

_**Comme à nous tous. **_

_**Nous devons nous mettre à sa place. Comment réagirais-tu si tu vivre chez des ennemis, et qu'ils ne te resteraient plus rien. Et que ces même ennemis ne t'intégraient pas. **_

_**Mal. **_

_**Je pense que nous devons faire des efforts. En plus elles n'a pas l'air méchante. Je vais surement aller lui parler tout à l'heure. **_

_**Devais-je suivre son exemple. Après tout oui, Jasper a**_vais toujours eu un très bon jugement et il savait bien cerner les gens. Il était aussi mon plus vieille ami, nous nous étions rencontré bien avant Poudlard. C'était à l'école primaire que nous étions vu pour la première fois. Jasper et Rosalie étaient des Sang Mêlés, mais leur père étaient mort il y a de ce la sept ans. Leur mère, une moldu vivait maintenant seule en Espagne.

**Flash Back **

_Ma rentrés en rentré en CE1, y a t'il quelque de pire? Certes beaucoup de personne dirait on entre chez les grands, c'est merveilleux. Mais pas quand vous êtes une petite orpheline , qui n'a pas d'amis à cause d'un cousin brutal et pourri gâter. De toute manière je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, de leur pitié. _

_Je m'assis sur mon pupitre sortis mes stylos et attendis. J'allais encore passer toute l'année seule à ma table à rêvasser où a faire des choses étrange; comme de faire voler mon crayon gris ou de colorer les cheveux de la maitresse en vert. _

_**Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda une petite voix.**_

_Je me retournais et croisais deux petite yeux bleus. J'hochais la tête et il prit place. _

_**Va t'en laisse là seule! Personne ne doit trainer avec cette mois que rien.**_

_Je fusillais mon cousin du regard, il avait beau être plus gars et plus fort que moi, il ne me faisait pas peur. _

_**Non je reste, fit le blond.**_

_**Je t'ai dis de changer de place! **_

_**Et moi je t'ai dis que je ne bougerais pas! **_

_**Monsieur Dursley veuillez regagner votre place, dit l'institutrice. **_

_**Je m'appelle Jasper. **_

_**Moi Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. **_

**FIN DU FALSH BACK **

Depuis nous étions toujours resté amis, mais il était bien plus pour moi. C'était mon frère, même si nous avions pas le même sang.

Je pris sa main et nous transplamanes devant le Terrier.

Je...

* * *

><p>Voilà! :D<p>

Si je ne suis pas trop dans mes révisions et que je trouve un moment vous aurez normalement le chapitre 17 ce soir ;) )

**Liens ;) Tenue de Bella **

**Coiffure**: .fr/Beaute/Coiffure/Coiffures-des-stars-decryptees-pour-les-fetes/Fabien-Provost-decrypte-pour-nous-les-coiffures-des-stars/La-coiffure-de-Kristen-Stewart

**Chaussures:** .

**Robe:** .fr/People/Style/Look-du-jour/Le-look-du-jour-Lea-Michele-1794782


	17. Sexy?

**Je poste tard :/ Désolé mais j'étais à fond dans une série et j'ai pas vus le temps passer. **

**Pas le temps de répondre au reviews :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Je pris sa main et nous transplamanes devant le Terrier.

Je fus choqué par le changement qu'il connaissait. On avait maintenant l'impression qu'il était droit et en beaucoup meilleur état. Tout la devanture paraissait neuve et propre.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de personnel qui se dépêchait de tout les cotés. Molly passa plusieurs fois devant nous sans nous voir, souvent suivis d'Esmé.

_**Molly? Molly! **_

Elle ne m'entendit même pas, je partis donc voir le jardon. La pelouse était d'un vert parfait, aucune mauvaise herbe ne la jonchait. Il n'y avait même plus de gnomes.

Une grande tente blanche était entrain de se faire installé, et les gens commençait à sortirent des tables et des chaises de réception.

J'avais beau appelé les gens, ils ne me répondaient pas trop occupé. Ils couraient partout.

_**Mais ils sont devenu fous, par la culotte de Merlin! M'exclamais-je pour moi même. (dédicace à Vampire-Marie :p).**_

_**Ah tu es là! fit une voix derrière moi. **_

Alice me regardait les poings sur les hanches.

_**Où veux-tu que je sois? Où sont les autres? **_

_**Les filles et Narcissa se prépare. Les autres aident avant d'aller eux même se préparer. **_

_**Bien où sont Emmett et Ron que je parte les aider? **_

_**Non, Non, Non toi tu viens avec moi? **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Il faut que tu te prépare. **_

_**La cérémonie est dans quatre heure, j'ai le temps. Enfiler une robe va me prendre moins de cinq minutes. **_

_**Et le maquillage? Et la coiffure? **_

_**Je suis maquillé et coiffé. **_

_**Une tresse et un coup de mascara ce n'est pas suffisant. **_

_**Je rajouterais un trait de crayon dans ce cas là. Quatre heures de gagné! Si c'est pas magique ça! **_

_**Isabella..**_

_**Bella! **_

_**Viens avec moi. **_

Elle m'empoigna et me tira vers la maison. Elle avait beau avoir la corpulence et la force d'un lutin, elle avait beaucoup de force.

_**Alice lâche moi! Je ne suis pas ta Barbie!**_

_**Bella fais un effort. Hermione, Ginny et Rosalie l'ont fait elle. **_

_**Rosalie vraiment?**_

_**Bon d'accord elle refuse que je la touche mais elle est monté quand même. **_

_**Je viens mais je me prépare toute seule. **_

_**Laisse moi m'occuper de tes cheveux. **_

_**Seulement les cheveux! **_

_**Promis. **_

_**D'accord alors. **_

Nous montâmes, les filles étaient déjà toutes dans la chambre de Ginny.

Des palettes et divers produits de beauté étaient étalé sur le lit. Rosalie était nonchalamment allongé dessus entrain de se vernir les ongles des mains.

_**Belle enfin tu es là! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Je te délivre de quoi? **_

_**De ses folles! **_

Elles pointaient du doigt Hermione et Ginny qui rougirent.

_**Qu'ont-elle fait. Ou dit?**_

_**Elles trouvent Malefoy beau et sexy! **_

Je fronçais les sourcils en y pensant.

_**Sa me donne envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant.**_

_**Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il ne l'est pas! S'étonna Ginny. Qu'en penses-tu Alice?**_

_**C'est mon cousin! **_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai, souffla la rousse. Rosalie toi c'est normal que tu réagisse comme ça c'est ton ex-pire ennemi et tu as Emmett. Mais toi Bella!**_

_**Il va surement devenir mon demi-frère ce soir. **_

_**Ah oui. **_

_**Mione tu es bien silencieuse, constatais-je. **_

_**Je réfléchissais, les cours reprennent dans trois jours. **_

_**Toujours entrain de penser au cours! Même en période de vacances, m'éxaspérais-je. **_

_**Belle assis toi là, je m'occupe de tes cheveux! **_

_**Tu as accepté? S'étonna Rosalie. **_

Je haussais les épaules pour seules réponses. Elle mit plus de deux heures à me coiffais, je me maquillais seule,. Juste une coup de fard à paupière, une légère pellicule de carmin sur mes lèvre et un trait de crayon. J'avais enfilé ma robe.

_**Nous sommes parfaite! s'exclama Alice en sautillant.**_

Elle portait la robe qu'elle avait essayé la veille. Hermione en avait une verte qui lui arrivait au cheville bustier. Rosalie une rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, pourvus d'un assez grand décolté et Ginny une bleu mi-longue avec de fine bretelle.

_**Prête les filles? Demandais-je prête. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Bon Bella tu viens avec moi nous allons devoir rejoindre Emmett et Drago. **_

Je grognais en pensant au blond. Je descendis en vitesse les escalier mais...

* * *

><p>Allez voir Sang Bleu ma nouvelle fiction j'ai besoin de votre avis :D<p>

N'oubliez pas le barème.

MelleMau


	18. Tout mes voeux de bonheur

Désolé, Désolé, Désolé! :/ Hier c'était ma journée spéciale révisons. J'ai enfin passé mon brevet blanc, que j'ai trouvé plus que simple. :D

Voici le chapitre 18 un peu plus long que d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Je grognais en pensant au blond. Je descendis en vitesse les escalier mais je percutais encore une fois quelqu'un. Mauvaise habitude!

Je levais la tête et rencontrer deux iris grises, mais elle m'était plus comme autrefois. Elles n'avaient plus cette éclat de méchanceté et de dégout. Je secouai discrètement ma tête et m'arrêtais de la fixer.

Lui aussi m'observais curieusement, il avait son regard accroché sur moi ou plus particulièrement sur mon corps moulé dans ma robe.

_**Je sais je suis belle Malefoy, mais arrête de me fixer, j'en rougirais presque, ricanais-je. **_

_**Ce n'est pas ce que tu étais en train de faire il y a un instant Potter? **_

Il me sourit narquoisement.

_**Je sais que vous adorez tout les deux, mais Narcissa s'impatiente, fit Emmett.**_

_**Mais dépêchez vous! s'exclama Alice. **_

Nous les suivîmes non sans grogner. Alice ouvrit la porte de la chambre où se trouvait sa tante. Narcissa était vraiment belle, sa robe lui allait encore mieux que hier. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon simple et élégant, elle n'avait que très eu de maquillage juste de quoi faire ressortir ses orbes grises.

Une véritable beauté de glace.

Elle semblait stressé et ne cessait de repasser des plis imaginaire sur sa robe.

Alice lui fourra son bouquet de fleur dans les mains et elle s'y agrippa comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

_**Souffle un bon coup, lui intima Alice. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous allons être en retard.**_

Narcissa hocha la tête et nous quittâmes la maison désormais déserte. Le jardon était totalement vide, tout le monde était rassemblé sous le chapiteau blanc immaculé.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la et nous plantâmes devant.

_**Je reviens dans une seconde, prévins Alice. Mettez vous en place en attendant. **_

Emmett se place seul devant moi, Drago se mit derrière Emmett à ma droite et Narcissa se mit derrière nous, elle ne semblait plus du tout stressé mais déterminé.

Alice revient deux bouquet de fleur à la mains, le même que celui de Narcissa mai en moins gros.

Elle m'en donna un, puis s'accrocha au bras d'Emmett.

_**Bon dés que moi et Emmett partons, Drago et Bella vous comptez jusqu'à 10 puis vous partez. Cissy tu fais la même chose quand ils partent.**_

Une musique se fit entendre de l'intérieur et Alice et Emmett partirent. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à dix.

Mais dans mettais embarqué? Étais-je folle? Oui sa c'était quasi-certains, voir sur.

_**Prête Potter? Demanda Malefoy.**_

_**Prête! Soufflais-je. **_

Il m'embarque et nous déboulâmes dans le chapiteau. Un tapis pourpre avait été disposé il suffisait de le suivre. Pour éviter que je prenne mes pied dans ma robe et de m'étalais en public je fixais mes pieds. Mais évidemment Malefoy le vit.

_**Aurais-tu peur Potter? Soufflât-il.**_

Je relevais immédiatement la tête, et ft comme lui en me concentrant sur un point imaginaire à l'horizon.

_**Bien sur que non! Assurais-je. **_

Nous séparâmes, je partis à coté de Alice alors que lui était à coté de Emmett. La musique devint plus douce, et tous avait les yeux braqué sur la mariée. Les yeux de Sirius étaient comme remplis d'étoiles et un large sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage.

Narcissa se mit face à lui, tandis qu'il se tenait amoureusement les mains

Le prêtre sorcier fit un monologue d'au moins dix minutes. J'en baillais! Il me vit et me lança un regard noir alors que je lui retournais un clin d'œil. Et enfin vint le dénouement.

**Monsieur Black Sirius voulez vous prendre comme épouse ici présente madame Turner Narcissa.**

**Je le veux. **

**Madame Turner Narcissa voulez prendre pour époux Monsieur Black Sirius ici présent. **

**Je le veux. **

**Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. **

Sirius planta son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle compagne avant de la prendre par la nuque et de l'embrasser.

Tous applaudirent même moi. Puis nous partîmes nous asseoir. Moi Alice, Hermione, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Drago partageâmes une table. Ginny et Ron étant avec leurs parents.

Alice, Esmé et le couple firent part de leur vœux.

_**Passons à mes vœux, annonça Emmett en se levant. Il sortit un feuillet froissé de la veste de son costume. Je ne suis pas très fort pour le discours, j'irais donc à l'essentiel comme me la conseillé ma Rosie chérie. Quand mon père ma annoncé qu'il allait se remarier je lui ai ris au nez. Qui aurait crus que cette vieille peau retrouve quelqu'un. **_

L'assemblée se mit à rire.

_**Mais le pire fut quand il m'annonça le nom de sa future femme. Mon père et une ancienne Malefoy c'est un peu comme si on m'annonçait que Bella était partis boire un thé avec Voldemort. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai gardé mes réserves. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait d'abord que je la rencontre. Enfin vraiment la **__**rencontrer, pas entre quelques Avada Kedavra. Après tout si mon père était avec c'était qu'elle était contre Voldemort. Puis cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je cohabite avec elle. Et je dois dire, qu'elle est tout le contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle a aussi amené avec elle Malefoy. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma petite sœur j'ai crus que j'allais l'ébouillanter. Mais non, je dois reconnaitre que ces disputes avec Bell's sont très marante a regardé. Je suis d'ailleurs déçu que ta coloration rose ai disparus. Drago je n'aurais qu'une chose a te demander. Surveille ma petite sœur à Poudlard, aucun garçon ne doit l'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Un an que je suis partis et déjà tout les garçons à ses pieds. Jasper et Ron sont totalement incompétent, alors prend la relève. Je souhaite une longue vie emplis de bonheur à Madame et Monsieur Black.**_

Je grognais dans mon coin, alors que ce traitre de Malefoy hochait positivement la tête.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent. Malefoy se leva à son tour. Il tira de sa poche un parchemin soigné, à l'écriture fine et légèrement penché.

_**Quand ma mère m'a annoncé son prochain mariage j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la croire. Car sa remettez des tonnes de choses en causes. Je n'avais jusqu'à alors vraiment l'ampleur des choses qui m'entourait. Je ne voyais pas non plus en le seigneur des ténèbres le bon samaritain venu faire la paix autour de lui. Mais j'avais toujours pris mon père comme exemple et mon père suivait tout ces ordre et le vénérait tel un dieu. Alors j'avais finis par croire ce qu'ils disaient. A la mort de mon père, j'ai vu que ma mère était comme soulagé. Il fait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'image d'un vrai mari avec elle et d'un père pour moi. Froid en toute circonstance et toujours impétueux. Mais malgré tout il restait mon père et de savoir que mon père avait finit par le remplacer n'a pas été vraiment facile à digérer. Surtout quand j'ai sus que c'était Black, mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça a été le fait que je me retrouve coincé avec Potter et sa bande. Dans la journée de mon arrivé je suis partis j'étais totalement perdu. Mais Potter c'est ramené évidemment et pour cela je lui suis a jamais reconnaissant. Elle a réussi avec moi, une prise de conscience qu'elle seule n'a jamais réussi. Je sais où est mon camp et je sais où est ma place. Je sais que ma mère connait désormais le vrai amour avec Sirius. Il sont amoureux, et je leur souhaite le plus grand bonheur possible .En plus de leur alliance, d'un demi-frère et d'un beau-père j'ai gagné une sœur. Et qu'elle sœur Potter!**_

Ces paroles m'avaient touché plus que de raison et je ne pus empêché une larme traitresse de s'échapper en même temps qu'un sourire. Qu'elle horreur! Drago me prit furtivement dans ses bras.

_**On se ramollit Potter.**_

_**Parle pour toi Malefoy. **_

J'étais la dernière, c'était mon tour. Je soufflais un bon coup et me levais.

_**Je n'ai rien préparé, je n'ai rien écris. Je n'y arrivais pas, mais je penses qu'il suffit que je dise ce que je ressens à cette instant. Et étrangement c'est du bonheur. Je dis bien étrangement car je déteste les mariage. C'est d'ailleurs totalement insensé que j'accepte d'être demoiselle d'honneur. Mais j'ai confiance en Narcissa, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle éprouve de vrai sentiment pour mon père. Lui aussi l'aime je cris qu'à en crever serait le terme exact. Je ne connais pas grand chose à l'amour pou ne l'avoir jamais vécu, mais il suffit de les regarder pour le voir. A chaque regard qu'il s'échange il y a des étincelles de bonheur et d'amour. Je ne pense pas que les liens du sang constitue un famille. Je pense que c'est ce que l'ont ressens pour cette personne qu'il le constitue. Je n'ai jamais connus mes parents et pourtant j'ai Sirius que j'aime comme un père et Emmett pour qui je ressens des sentiments fraternel. Je n'ai jamais connus l'amour d'un mère. Molly m'a offert tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Mais maintenant j'ai Narcissa que j'apprécie de plus en plus, je crois même que je commence à l'envisager, comme la femme e mon père mais comme une mère. J'espère qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi, et qu'elle m'écoute bien car je ne suis pas prête de le répéter. Ouvre bien tes oreilles Malefoy car désormais tu es mon frère et je botterais le cul de tout qui essaieront de t'approcher. Tu es peut-être un vil Serpentard mais tu es aussi mon frère désormais. Je souhait un immense bonheur et un long mariage à Sirius et Cissy.**_

Sirius et Narcissa me prirent dans leur bras.

_**Je t'aime comme ma fille, me chuchota Narcissa.**_

Après avoir mangé l'entré et le plat les gens commencèrent danser.

_**M'accorderais-tu cette danse Potter?**_

_**Mais avec plaisir Malefoy. **_

Il m'amena sur la piste. Je ne savais pas danser mais sa il ne le savait pas. Au bout de quelque secondes je commençais déjà à lui marcher sur les pieds.

_**Potter arrête sa! Les coups de talons sa fait mal!**_

_**Même si sa me procure un bien fou le fait que tu te sois fait mal, je n'ai pas fais exprès. **_

_**Mais bien sur Potter.**_

_**Si je te le dis! **_

_**Serais-tu entrain d'avouer que tu ne sais pas danser. **_

Alors que j'allais rétorquer,...

* * *

><p>Voilà! N'oubliez pas la review et le barème ;)<p>

Je vous demanderais seulement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à Sang Bleu ma nouvelle Fanfiction, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est PAS un All human. C'est aussi un crossover à vous de découvrir avec qu'elle livre;) Mais sa ne serait pas visible aux premiers chapitres.


	19. Visite surprise

Pas le temps de répondre :/ Je suis très pressé mais je poste quand même ;)

UN

GROS MERCI A VOUS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Alors que j'allais rétorquer, un grand BOUM retentit et la pièce montée explosa.

Je me détachais de mon demi-frère et me hâtais d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Deux silhouettes se détachaient du lot, les invités c'était reculer.

Je partis droit devant eux.

_**Bella nous y allons, fit Lupin.**_

_**Laissez moi faire je sais très bien qui c'est. **_

Je me plantais, deux mètres devant eux.

_**Cullen, Parkinsson, que nous vaut cette honneur? Demandais-je.**_

Edward et Jacob se tenaient droit comme des « i » , le regard noir.

_**Potter arrêtes ton sarcasme!**_

_**Du sarcasmes tu crois Cullen? Dan tout les cas vous n'étiez pas invité, alors je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici? **_

_**Je veux ma mère et ma sœur immédiatement. **_

_**Et un sort sur ton joli petit cul? **_

_**Potter dans une robe, tu deviendrais presque féminine, dit Jacob. Peut-être que quand j'en aurais finis avec Alice sa sauras ton tour. **_

_**Tu le touche t'es mort! Gronda Emmett. **_

Il s'avança et se mit à droite et Drago à ma gauche.

_**Comme c'est mignon un traitre et un Black, cracha Cullen. Je le répètes où sont Alice et Esmé? **_

_**Sa t'intéresse? Tu veux faire quoi d'elles? Mes amener à ton Voldy chérie pour qu'il les torture puis qu'il donne ta sœur à cet ordure! Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien mais de là, à n'avoir aucune morale! **_

_**Tu en as une Potter? Tu déteste ma sœur! **_

_**Je l'aime beaucoup plus que toi apparemment. C'est quelqu'un de bien, qui ne mérite pas d'être associé à toi. **_

_**Tu ne sais rien! **_

_**Et je ne veux rien savoir! Tout ce que je veux c'est que toi et le clébard déguerpissiez vite avant que je vous balance un sort! Rosalie le bouquet. **_

Elle me lança mon bouquet de demoiselle d'honneur, où je sortis ma baguette. Vous vouliez que je la mette où?

Je la brandis, en les regardant férocement.

_**Et toi Malefoy tu n'as pas honte! Tu as pour demi -sœur une Potter!**_

_**Je n'en éprouve aucune honte! J'ai plutôt honte que tu sois mon cousin!**_

_**Il est sous Impero, c'est à cause de toi Potter, rugit Cullen. **_

_**Non, il a pris une décision je ne l'ai en aucun cas forcés ou manipuler! **_

_**Alice! Esmé! Hurlât-il. **_

_**Tu t'inquiète deux semaines après leur départ! C'est qu'elle ont du te manquer! **_

Il me lança un regard noir.

_**Je te conseille de partir tout de suite! Sifflais-je.**_

_**Sinon quoi? **_

Je m'approchais de lui et mis ma baguette à sa gauche.

_**Sinon, tu finiras comme la pièce monté, murmurais-je à son oreille.**_

Je le vis frissonner et d'un seul coup je fus projeté au sol. Drago et Emmett réagir immédiatement et des éclairs furent lancé. Mais n'atteignirent que le néant car les deux serpents venait de prendre l'apparence de leur Animagus. Parkinsson était un loup roux et Cullen une panthère. Ils allaient s'enfuir avant même que je puisse m'amuser, je tentais de me transformer en cerf.

Mais comme les fois d'avant je tombais au sol, mes genoux les premiers. Je fus secoué de spammes, tout le monde était choqué. Et ils ne les virent pas s'enfuir.

Emmett mis sa main contre mon front.

_**Elle est brulante, dit-il.**_

_**Non, je vais bien, soufflais-je. **_

Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de moi, je reprenais peu à peu contenance, mon souffle se calmant peu à peu.

Je mis ma main à mon front et découvris que mon frère avait raison il était brulant.

J'avais encore vu se flash rouge cache mon cerf. Il fallait que j'en parle, et seul Dumbledore serait ce qu'il se passe. Dans quatre jour c'était la rentré, plus que quatre jour.

Je me relevais doucement, mais mes talons me déséquilibrèrent et mon corps encore faible manqua de s'écrouler. Drago me retint à temps.

_**On va à l'intérieur, murmurât-il.**_

_**Je vais bien! **_

_**Bella tu vas à l'intérieur! Ordonna Emmett. **_

_**Mais je te dis que je vais bien!**_

Je me détachais de Drago pour le montrer, mais ce n'eus l'effet que de me faire tomber vers l'avant. Deux bras musclé m'encerclèrent la taille, Emmett me souleva et me pris tel une jeune marié.

_**Pas de discutions.**_

Nous partîmes vers la maison, suivis de Narcissa et Sirius, rapidement rejoins par mes amis.

Dans la cuisine il n'y avait que Alice, Molly et Esmé. Les deux Cullen affichait une mine peiné, alors que Molly s'évertuait à faire un nouveau gâteau.

_**Je suis désolé Bella, me dit Esmé. **_

_**Moi aussi, fit Alice. **_

_**Nous comprendrions si tu ne voulais plus de nous.**_

_**Vous restez! Ce n'est pas parce que ces deux imbéciles sont venus que j'ai eux un étourdissements. **_

_**C'est du à quoi? Demanda Sirius. **_

_**C'est compliqué, j'en parlerais à Dumbledore. **_

_**Bella c'est grave? S'alarma mon père. **_

_**Non! **_

_**Mais...**_

_**Je ne peux pas vous en parler. **_

_**Bella. **_

Je me retournais et vis..

Voilà Voilà! :)

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas une review sa fait toujours plaisir.<p> 


	20. Rosalie

**Voilà le chapitre 20! On a dépassé les 200! Je suis trop contente. Prochaine étape les 250 peut-tre que dans deux ou trois chapitre on les aura dépassé :D **

**Vampire-Marie: Je t'ai répondu en messag****e**** privé ;) **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

_**Bella. **_

Je me retournais et vis Rosalie. Elle avait l'air anxieuse et n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

_**Tu veux bien monter un moment avec moi? **_

_**Oui, répondis-je. **_

_**Allez vous reposer vous n'avais pas l'air bien ni l'une ni l'autre, dit Narcissa. **_

_**Sa va ma Rosie? Demanda Emmett. **_

_**Oui, en peu fatigué. Je vais me reposer quelques minutes, et je redescendrais après. **_

Il hocha la tête l'embrassa puis m'embrassa le front. Rosalie et moi nous effondrâmes dans le lit de Ginny.

_**Tu vas me manquer Bell's.**_

_**Toi aussi Rose. **_

_**Dans quelque jours c'est la rentée et on va être séparé un an. **_

_**Je reviendrais pour les vacances. **_

_**Oui mais sa va être nul sans toi. **_

_**Tu crois que sa va être mieux à Poudlard. Seul à me moquer des autres. D'abord Emmett, Fred et Georges puis maintenant toi. Je serais toute seule à me moquer des autres, avoue que ce n'est pas le top.**_

_**C'est vrai que Hermione, Ron et Jasper sont beaucoup trop gentil pour faire ça. Mais il reste Ginny, Alice et Drago. **_

_**Deux Serpentard.**_

_**Je croyais que tu les aimais bien. **_

_**Oui, mais je me moques des Serpentard d'habitude, ils ne se moqueront pas de leur maison avec moi. **_

_**Je suis sur que si et il n'y a pas que Serpentard. Il y a de beau spécimen dans chaque maisons. Lavande Brown ou Tanya Denali, et même Lauren Mallaury, ou encore Millicent Bullstrode. **_

_**Une Gryffondor, une Serdaigle, une Poufsouffle, et une Serpentarde. **_

_**T'as vu! **_

_**Tu as surement raison. **_

_**Je le sais. **_

_**Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces quatre fille sont de vrai garces. **_

_**Parce que c'est le cas. **_

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me souvins du premier vrai contact que j'avais eu avec Rosalie. Elle est moi ne nous étions jamais vraiment côtoyé, même si j'étais très proche de Jasper, avant ma troisième année à Poudlard.

**FLASH BACK **

_Je déjeunais tranquillement, attendant Jasper. Sa faisait maintenant un moi que j'aidais Emmett à séduire la sœur de mon meilleur ami et rien ne marchait jusqu'à là. _

_Je commençais à désespéré et lui aussi. _

_Une tête blonde se posa à mes coté, mais ce n'étais pas Jasper c'était Rosalie. _

_**Salut! Fit-elle.**_

_**Rosalie je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Je n'ai jamais déjeunais avec toi et tu ne me salut jamais. **_

_Elle parut être embarrassé mais se reprit vite. _

_**J'ai envie de déjeuner avec toi. Tu es la meilleur amie de mon frère et je t'aime bien. **_

_**Très bien, dis-je perdu. **_

_Elle prit un croissant et commença à l'émietter nerveusement. _

_**Tu as de la chance d'être à Poudlard je veux dire, le rouge et or te vont vraiment bien. Si tu avais à Poufsouffle je ne parle par de l'horreur. En plus tu es très courageuse tu représente bien notre maison. Et tu es quand même la princesse des Gryffondor. Tu es aussi importante pour nous que Malefoy pour les Serpentard...**_

_**Qu'es ce que tu veux? **_

_Elle fit les gros yeux quand je l'eus coupé. _

_**Pourquoi je voudrais quelque choses? **_

_**Tu n'es jamais nerveuse et tu ne me parle pratiquement jamais. Vas-y demande. Sa nous fera gagner du temps. **_

_Elle prit un air très sérieux. _

_**Tu es bien proche de Emmett Black?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Comment te dire ça? Je le trouve plutôt mignon et...**_

_**Il te plait? **_

_**Oui! **_

_**Va lui dire. **_

_**Mais...**_

_**Tu es sur que tu es à Gryffondor. Parce que l'on dirait que tu as peur. **_

_**Je n'ai pas peur! **_

_**Va lui parler alors. **_

_**De ta bouche on dirait que c'est si simple. **_

_**Sa l'est. **_

_**Je ne vais pas me planter devant lui et m'exclamer: Emmett tu me plais, sa te dirait que l'on aille à Pré au Lard ensemble! **_

_**Avec plaisir. **_

_Emmett était planté derrière nous, avec le sourire d'un enfant le jour de Noël. _

**Fin du Flash Back. **

A partir de là il était devenu inséparable et Rosalie et moi étions devenu progressivement amie.

Mais là je savais quelle me cachait quelque chose d'important.

_**Rosalie dit moi.**_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Ce que tu me caches. **_

_**Très bien. **_

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de dire.

_**Bella...**_

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à Sang Bleu ;) J'ai posté un Nouveau chapitre :D<p>

Pour ceux qui suivent Marié dans l'année, prochains chapitres ce week'end :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)

MelleMau


	21. L'autre Préfet

Vampire-marie: NON NE TE PENDS PAS :D Je perdrais l'une de mes lectrices préféré! Ravi de t'avoir contenter avec ce chapitre. Quand Bella sera à Poudlard l'action commencera vraiment. Encore merci pour ta review et MERDE pour ton Bac, surtout pour celui de math. Non mais qu'elle horreur cette matière, et encore tu n'as pas mon prof ;)

Dreams-Twilight: Je ne sais pas mais il y en aura beaucoup, puisse qu'ils sont petits. Je pense qu'il y en aura minimums le double. Et ou je vais galérer pour les mettre ensemble, si je les mets ensemble ;) .

Elo: Je te le dis parce que pour moi sa ne mérite pas que je laisse du suspense sur ça. Entre Bella et Drago sa restera purement fraternel :) Merci beaucoup Merci à toi! :)

emichlo: Merci :)

aelita48: Merci ;)

LFM'Ines: Ou pas ;) Merci

CarinaLopes17: MERCI! :D Tu as décidé ou pas? :)

Mane-jei: Merci ;)

Charlotte: Sa m'a fait vraiment plaisir Merci ;)

Sabrinabella: Merci, non ce n'est pas une faute de frappe mais bien une erreur de ma part. Je ne peux le changer maintenant :/ Mais vraiment merci ;) et pour la review aussi.

**Hier je n'ai pas posté à cause d'un autre beug du site. Je n'y peux rien voici le chap 21 que j'ai écris pendant mon cous de math, tellement le sujet m'intéressait. **

**Je sais je suis une vilaine fille :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Je m'assis aussi prestement qu'un éléphant dans le Poudlard, collant immédiatement ma tête contre la vitre.

Jasper et Hermione, s'assirent à mes cotés, alors que Drago, Ron et Alice se mirent devant moi.

_**Tu ne devrais pas être dans le compartiment des Préfets Bella, me fit Hermione.**_

_**Oh tu sais, passer plus de sept heures avec un inconnu très peu pour moi. Surtout que sa sera surement un Serpentard.**_

Je pris mon sac à main au dessus de ma malle et en fouillais le contenu pour en sortir un chewing-gum à cerise.

Hermione déblatérait sur les cours, elle ne perdait pas de temps elle.

_**M****ione je t'en supplie tais-toi! Je ne veux plus entendre le nom d'une seule matière aujourd'hui.**_

_**Mais Bella nous avons nos ASPIC cette année!**_

_**Et?**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se plongea d'en un énorme bouquin. Quelques minutes après le départ du train notre porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître McGonagall. Je savais pertinemment pourquoi elle était là.

**_Enfin je vous trouve Miss Potter. Auriez vous oublié que vous êtes préfète en chef. Suivez moi je vais vous conduire à votre compartiment._**

Je soufflais pris mon sac et suivis la vieille peau.

Elle me conduisit vers un compartiment tout au fond du train. Quand elle ouvrit la porte j'eus l'immense malheur de découvrir Cullen! Ceux triple idiot dégénéré de Cullen! Mais qu'avais-je fais dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel supplice. J'avais vraiment dut être méchante.

Je m'assis devant lui, pendant qu'il me sondait du regard.

_**Bien vous avez tout deux été nommé, Préfets en chef. Je tiens à ce que vous montriez le meilleur exemple possible!**_

Comme si c'était possible pour lui. Sale Serpent!

_**Comme vous le savez vous aurez la possibilité d'enlever des points aux élèves pour un quelconque manquement aux règles. Je serais tenus au courant de tout les points retiré, donc faite le s'il y a une bonne raison. Vous partagerez aussi des appartements communs. Un tableur a été placé à l'intérieur et évité les disputes ou les effusion de gentillesse dont vous nous avez donné l'habitude. Es-ce clair?**_

_**Oui, répondis-je.**_

_**Ouai! Grogna Cullen.**_

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui je vous dit pas!

McGonagall sortit nous laissant tout les deux, l'ambiance était électrique et aucun de nous deux n'avais encore ouvert la bouche.

Je m'assis m'allongeais sur mon siège et sortis mon baladeur moldus de mon sac.

Cullen observa d'un air dégouté l'objet. Pourquoi sa ne m'étonnais pas?

_**Un problème peut-être?**_

_**A par toi non.**_

_**Comme c'est charmant, j'aurais dit la même chose en parlant de toi. Alors Voldy a appris a appris ta petite escapade au mariage?**_

Il me fusilla du regard.

_**Qu'es-ce que tu leur as fais! Beugla-t-il.**_

_**A qui?**_

_**DRAGO, ALICE ET MA MERE!**_

_**Rien.**_

Étonnamment je restais calme.

_**Ils ont pris une décision. Personne ne les a forcé.**_

_**Ce sont des Sang-Pur, des Serpentard!**_

_**Et? En quoi cela fait-il une différence? Bien sur pour des personne raciste comme toi. Dont les seules préoccupations et de suivre un psychopathe et de jouer les gentils toutous avec leur père, sa doit en faire beaucoup!**_

_**Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais rien!**_

_**Comme toi! Tu ne sais rien!**_

_**Bien plus que tu le crois!**_

_**Je vais devoir cohabiter un an avec toi! Alors je te conseille de en pas trp me chercher! Car j'ai déjà combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort, alors ce n'est surement pas un Serpentard complètement idiot qui me fait peur!**_

_**Tu vas me faire quoi? T'effondrer comme la dernière fois.**_

Pas démonter pour une mornille, je sortis ma baguette et la lui collais au cou.

_**Ou te faire ressentir les pire souffrance, sifflais-je. Au choix.**_

_**Qu'elle menace! Surtout venant du toutou de Dumbledore!**_

_**Moi un toutous on aura tout vu! Si j'ai choisis de combattre Voldemort. C'est parce que j'ai bonne raisons! Contrairement à toi, à tu des raisons suffisante de haïr les nés-moldus?**_

_**Leur sang est impur!**_

_**Je pense plutôt que c'est toi, Voldemort, ou encore ton père qui sont impurs et tout cela à cause de vos agissements!**_

Il se leva et me plaqua contre le mur.

_**Ne parle pas de mon père!**_

_**Frapper une femme bien!**_

Il me maintenait désormais au cou, j'avais du mal à respirer.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et...

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!<p>

N'oubliez pas la reviews ;)

Bisous

MelleMau'


	22. Blondie ce sauveur!

Vampire-marie: Pour être loufoque, sa risque de l'être effectivement. J'en ai ne t'inquiète pas. Ah oui, plus de pendaison! ^^ Merci.

LFM'Ines: Mdrr Merci.

Mane-jei: Mais parce que je suis sadique.

ANONYMOUS: Merci ;)

emichlo: Merci :)

**Voilà le chapitre22 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Il me maintenait désormais au cou, j'avais du mal à respirer.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Balise Zabini et Drago.

Je vois que c'est le grand amour ici, le jour ou vous vous calmerez Voldy dansera en string léopard (Petite dédicace à Vampire-marie), lança le métis.

_**Lâche là! cria Drago.**_

Il courut vers moi forçant Cullen à relâcher sa prise.

_**C'est une fille!**_

_**Depuis quand tu l'as défend, cracha Cullen.**_

_**Depuis que c'est ma sœur.**_

_**Tu devrais avoir honte!**_

_**Toi tu devrais avoir honte de frapper des femmes!**_

_**Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est une bâtarde de Sang-Mélés!**_

Ma main se claqua violemment sur sa joue.

**_Mais quand comprendras-tu que tout n'est pas questions de sang! Tu dis que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle mais si tu t'ouvrais un peut plus aux autres et si tu essayais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, sa serait plus simple pour tout le monde!_**

Je pris mon uniforme et partis furieusement vers les toilettes. J'enfilais ma jupe qui m'arrivais bien au dessus du genoux pas trop quand même et me chemise avec le blason de Gryffondor où j'accrochais mon insigne de Préfète.

Je me regardais et vis qu'une grosse marque violacé s'épanouissait à man cou. Saleté de Cullen! Avant de repartir dans mon compartiment, je décidais d'aller voir mes amis. Sinon je risquais de faire de la charpie de mon homologue.

Quand je sortis des toilettes je vis que Drago m'attendait.

_**Sa va? Me demanda-t-il.**_

_**C'est pas le premier con que je croise. Tu voulais me voir.**_

_**Oui, Alice voulait te donner ça, fit-il en me tendant un magasine de mode.**_

_**Du Alice! Qu'es-ce que tu faisais avec Zabini.**_

_**Sa famille, ne prend pas part au conflit du coup il ne voit aucun mal à me parler. Ça toujours été un très bon ami pour moi.**_

_**Merci.**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**De m'avoir défendu, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait étranglé.**_

_**Il me prit dans une rapide étreinte.**_

_**Je ne le reconnais plus.**_

_**Il n'était pas comme ça avant?**_

_**Non, en tout cas pas avant le retour de Voldemort.**_

_**Tu ne va spas me dire qu'il était différent.**_

_**Si je t'assure. Avant il n'aurait jamais été violent avec une fille, il se fichait même des différences de sang. Mais il a toujours voulus ressembler à son père, tout faire comme lui être sa fierté. Je ne l'ai jamais compris pour ça. Je veux dire moi aussi je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi mes pour d'autres raisons. Dans les familles de Sang-Pur, les homme de la famille ont toujours étaient violent. Carlisle battait Edward, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ai levé la main sur Alice ou Esmé. Comme mon père avec moi, tout les eux nous dressaient à coups de Doloris. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un de respecté, comme mon père pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas un incapable comme il le répétait si souvent.**_

_**Mais c'est horrible!**_

Je me sens bien depuis que je vis avec toi et les autres et je comprend mieux les choix de ma mère.

_**Comment peut-on frapper son enfant?**_

En fait ce sont surtout les fils qui sont touché.

_**Malefoy! Potter! Cingla une voix.**_

_**Tu veux quoi Bulstrode! Cracha Drago.**_

Il la toisa de son air glacial et dégouté qu'il me réservait autrefois.

_**Alors comme ça c'est vrai, tu nous a trahis!**_

_**Bulstrode serais-tu entrain d'avouer que tu es du coté de Voldemort? Demandais-je feintant l'innocence.**_

Elle passa à coté de nous en me bousculant. Ce que je pouvais détester cette fille!

**_Comment as-tu pus sortir avec cette fille! m'exclamais-je._**

**_Ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir, j'avais beaucoup trop bu. Elle c'est imaginé beaucoup de choses après._**

**_Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool c'est pas possible. Elle a une face de pékinois qui c'est fait écrasé plusieurs fois par un train._**

Il rit et nous partîmes vers son compartiment.

Mais il vit ma marque dans mon coup.

_**Il n'y a pas été de main morte.**_

_**Je peux t'assurer que sa main était tout sauf morte, ironisais-je.**_

_**Attend.**_

Il lança un sort et mon bleu disparut.

Qu'un mit ses mains su mes yeux.

_**Qui est-ce?**_

* * *

><p>Mais oui qui est-ce?<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

La suite demain

MelleMau'

Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais il y a une nouvelle épreuve au brevet, l'Histoire des arts. Et je ne sais pas quoi présenter.

Sa peut-être de la musique, comme des films, un livre, tableau, sculpture, groupe de musique, chanteur, écrivain, science fictions, Rock.. N'importe quoi.

Des idées?


	23. Nouveaux corps enseignant

Merci à bellardtwilight, Mane-jei, Manon, manoa-bella, LFM'Ine, Dreams-Twilight Lydouille

Siana: J'ai choisis Harry Potter, le parallèle entre la saga et la seconde guerre mondial. :D Merci

vampire-marie Merci! Finalement j'ai choisis et sa sera sur Harry Potter. le parallèle entre la saga et la seconde guerre mondial. J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait énormément de chose à dire.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseille pour le brevet :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Il lança un sort et mon bleu disparut.

Qu'un mit ses mains su mes yeux.

_**Qui est-ce? Demanda une voix cristalline. **_

_**Ced'? **_

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il me prit dans ces bras, mais je finis par le repousser.

_**Alors comme ça Bella Potter est Préfète en chef. J'étais déjà étonné quand tu as été élu préfète mais là.**_

_**Que veux-tu Dumbledore n'a pas une réputation de fou pour rien. **_

_**Qui est ton homologue? **_

_**Cullen. **_

Il fit une grimace et regarda par dessus moi.

_**Tu veux quoi Malefoy.**_

_**Laisse le Cédric. **_

_**Bell's on parle de Malefoy, le connard des Serpentard. **_

Drago avançait, un air menaçant sur le visage.

_**Tu parle de mon frère là! M'indignais-je.**_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Sa mère a épousé mon père il y a quelque jour. **_

Ses yeux semblait exorbité.

_**Ce sont des mangemorts!**_

_**Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été assez bête pour accepter des mangemorts! **_

_**Bien sur que non! **_

_**La conversation est donc close! A toute à l'heure. **_

Je tirais Drago ailleurs, pour qu'il n'abime pas le si beau visage de Cédric Diggory.

Je m'assis sur la table des Gryffondor entre Ron et Jasper. Je jetais un coup d'œil à celle des serpents. Alice , Drago, Zabini et Nott étaient en retrait des autres.

Après la répartition Dumbledore entama son discours habituel mais un passage me fit me relever.

_**En tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir l'auror Emmett Black!**_

Des applaudissements se firent à toutes les tables sauf à celle des serpents, bien que Alice et Drago applaudirent.

_**Et pour remplacer Madame Pomfresh qui nous a quitté cet été, Miss Hale!**_

Rosalie et Emmett saluaient les élèves. Alors ça pour une surprise sa en était une. Ils ne m'avaient rien ces deux là!

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi visiblement étonnés.

_**Tu savais Bell's?**_

_**Non. **_

Leur étonnement augmenta.

_**Il voulait surement nous faire une surprise.**_

Le repas se fit au rythme des retrouvailles et des conversations.

A sa fin je partis voir Rosalie et Emmett. Mais Rose me tira pour me parler, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète.

_**Pourquoi je n'ai pas était prévenu! La rabrouai-je. **_

_**J'ai eu ce poste il y a deux jours. **_

_**Alors c'était pour ça que tu étais mal. Tu ne voulais pas que Emmett parte à Poudlard alors que tu étais enceinte.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Dumbledore est au courant pour ta grossesse. **_

_**Oui, il m'a dit que quand je ne me sentirais plus apte à travailler il me fera remplacer provisoirement. Puis je pourrais rester avec le bébé à Poudlard, il y aura un elfe qui sera chargé de s'en occuper quand j'aurais un patient.**_

_**Et Emmett, il en dit quoi lui? **_

_**Il ne le sait pas. **_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Je en voulais pas lui dire, sinon il aurait refuser le poste. Et c'est un chance pour lui. **_

_**Tu comptes lui dire quand? **_

_**Ce soir. Tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment? **_

_**Bien j'en suis sur. **_

Elle souffla de soulagement. Puis je partis voir mon faux frère.

_**Alors comme ça on préviens pas son innocente petite sœur que l'on va travailler à Poudlard.**_

_**Tu aurais fais une demande pour changer d'école. **_

_**Ah oui et pourquoi?. **_

_**Parce que je comptes bien te surveiller! Ricana-t-il. **_

_**Tu reste dans ta salle de classe, à faire appliquer les règles comme un professeur. **_

Il grimaça.

_**Miss Potter! M'appela-t-on.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Un review Please! :)

J'ai choisis mon sujet d'histoire des arts. Ça sera le parallèle entre Harry Potter et la Seconde guerre mondiale.


	24. Révélations

Vampire-marie: J'ai déjà commencé et si tu veux je pourrais t'envoyer le projet fini pour avoir ton avis? Oui, elle va apparaître, je l'aime bien aussi. Son coté loufoque et toujours à coté de la plaque change. Et bien âpres un plaquage de mon prof de math qui m'a fait atterrir la tête la première dans un mur carrelée, je suis bien tombé sue la tête. Sa doit être le choc..! Non ce n'est pas Macgonagall. Merci! :)

Mane-jei: En fait mon épreuve ce déroule en deux temps, le premier je dois tirer au sort une épreuve imposé, et la seconde je présente une œuvre aux choix. J'en ai parlé à mon professeur référent et il est d'accord pour ce sujet ;) Merci!

Charlotte: Ok merci :D

Merci à bellardtwilight , Zaza, ANONYMOUS, LFM'Ines et emichlo.

Désolé pour ce retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas le moral pour écrire.

Voilà la suite :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

_**Miss Potter! M'appela-t-on.**_

Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

_**Miss Potter pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait.**_

Il me regardait avec son regard pétillant et son sourire amusé.

_**Mais j'ai encore rien fait? m'effarais-je. **_

_**Effectivement, ce n'est pas pour vos problèmes de discipline que je souhaite vous voir. **_

_**Pour quoi alors? **_

_**Je préfère que l'on en discute dans mon bureau. **_

_**Très bien. **_

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce. Je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfonçais sous mes couettes et profitais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à son bureau, «Tagada» (Il est branché sucrerie moldu maintenant!).

_**Vous pouvez vous asseoir Miss Potter.**_

_**Oh, mais je comptais le faire. **_

Je m'assis nonchalamment sur la chaise en croisant mes jambes.

_**Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?**_

_**Miss Hale m'a rapporté quelque chose à votre sujet Miss.**_

Rosalie? Rapporter quelque chose sur moi?

_**Et qu'a rapporté Miss Hale à mon sujet? Demandais-je suspicieuse.**_

_**Que vous auriez des problèmes avec votre animagus. Es-ce vrai?**_

_**Oui, avouais-je. **_

_**Que se passe-t-il exactement. **_

_**Quand j'essaye de permuter avec mon cerf, une grosse forme rouge apparaît et le plus souvent je sens mes membres s'engourdir et je...m'effondre, je n'ai plus aucune force. **_

J'avais honte, moi Bella Potter vaincu par un animagus, Mon animagus. Dumbledore lui était silencieux, jouant distraitement avec sa longue barbe argentée.

_**Vous savez ce qui se passe? Es-ce Voldemort?**_

Il tourna enfin ces orbes d'un bleu cristallin vers moi.

_**Je ne crois pas, non. Décris moi avec précision ce que tu ressens, ce qui apparaît.**_

_**Sa se déroule quand j'essaye de ne faire qu'un avec mon animagus. Je le vois courir vers moi, mais d'un seul coup une masse rouge apparaît. Elle est flamboyante, mais elle ne me fait aucunement peur, c'est comme si elle me réchauffait, qu'elle m'attirait. **_

_**Ensuite? **_

_**Elle s'enroule autour de mon cerf et le brule. **_

_**Le brule? **_

_**Oui, il prend feu et disparaît peu à peu et à ce moment là j'ai mal. Comme si l'on puisait dans mon énergie. **_

_**Intéressant. **_

_**Vous avez ce que je sais. **_

_**Peu être, peut être pas. **_

Et une réponse concrète c'est possible?

_**Miss Potter je ne vous ai pas tout raconter.**_

_**A quel sujet? **_

_**Au sujet de la prophétie. **_

_**Vous m'auriez cacher certains éléments? **_

_**Oui, mais il est maintenant temps que vous sachiez. **_

_**Que je sache quoi? **_

_**Que la prophétie que je vous ai dicté était incomplète. **_

_**Comment? **_

_**La véritable prophétie, ou du moins celle dans son intégralité est celle ci. **_

_Celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres__ approche... elle naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, elle sera née lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la marquera comme son égal, mais elle aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois . Mais celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres devra s'allier à ses deux moitiés. Car seules eux deux pourront lui permettre de le vaincre... _

D_**es moitiés? Et pourquoi m'avoir cacher la fin? **_

_**Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvais signifier cette fin. **_

_**Mais maintenant vous savez? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Et que signifie-t-elle? Es-ce que sa a un rapport avec mon animagus. **_

_**Je pense que votre animagus et relié au pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. **_

_**C'est à dire. **_

_**Votre animagus est entrain de changer, votre cerf disparaît pour laisser place à un autre. C'est quelque chose de très puissant. Une force mystique, une créature d'autre fois. **_

_**Savez vous ce que c'est? **_

_**J'hésite. **_

_**Entre quoi et quoi? **_

_**Seul, la suite nous le dira. Il prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, dans quelques semaine au maximum il fera totalement parti de vous. **_

C'est pas possible, incapable de me donner une réponse concrète! Espèce de drogué au citron.

_**Pour les moitiés, je n'en connais que la moitié.**_

Et voilà qu'il se lance dans les jeux de mots!

_**Sa pourrait être très difficile à comprendre. **_

_**Comment ça? **_

_**Quand vos parents ont quittés Poudlard, ils sortaient ensemble. **_

_**Oui, je le sais.**_

_**Mais trois plus tard il se quittaient à cause d'une grosse dispute. Il ne se sont remis que un an et demi plus tard ensemble. **_

_**Et? **_

_**Votre mère était très affecté par sa séparation avec votre père, un vieille ami à elle est passé la voir ce soir là. Et une chose en entrainant une autre ils ont fait l'amour.**_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Votre mère n'avait aucunement trompé votre père puisse qu'il n'était plus ensemble. Mais à son grand désespoir elle est tombé enceinte, et elle ne savait pas du quel des deux hommes le bébé était. Elle est alors partie en France, et a accouché d'une petite Layna? **_

_**Vous voulez dire que...**_

_**Tu as une sœur., une vrai, à laquelle tu es lié par le sang. **_

_**Mais c'est impossible! Et de qui est elle? Ou est elle?**_

_**Elle est de votre mère. **_

_**Oui, je le sais ça, ce n'est pas la question! **_

_**Je n'en ai aucune idée. **_

_**Et où est elle. **_

_**Elle vit chez sa famille adoptive en France, où elle suit des cours de magie par correspondance depuis trois ans. **_

_**Sa veut dire que vous connaissez son existence depuis trois ans?**_

_**Non depuis sa naissance. **_

_**Et vous me l'avait caché? **_

_**Il le fallait. **_

_**Si vous la connaissez depuis sa naissance pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Poudlard ou à Beaubatons! **_

_**La garder en dehors du monde magique était la meilleur chose à faire. **_

_**Vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de m'annoncer! Que cet Layna fait soit disant partie de ma famille!**_

_**Mais elle le fait, c'est votre sœur! **_

_**Je ne la connais pas, elle n'est pas ma sœur! **_

_**Il faudra l'accepté pourtant. **_

_**Et pourquoi ferais-je un tel effort? **_

_**Samedi nous irons la chercher pour qu'elle intègre Poudlard. **_

_**Quoi mais elle n'a que trois ans de connaissance, en magie! **_

_**Elle apprend très vite, elle n'est pas aussi brillante que Miss Granger ou même vous mais elle a de grande capacité. **_

_**Pourquoi devrais-je l'accepter? Je ne la connais pas. **_

_**Elle a beaucoup souffert, et quand elle a appris qu'elle avait une sœur, elle en pleuré de joie. Pour elle vous êtes celle qui l'a ramène à ses vrai parents. Son sang coule dans vos veines. Vous faites partie d'elle. **_

_**Et? Nous avons peut-être pas le même père! **_

_**Et? Qu'es ce que cela change-t-il? Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Black ne partage pas votre sang, vous n'avez pas les même parents et pourtant vous les considérais comme vos frères. **_

_**Ne confondez pas tout! **_

_**Et de plus Layna est surement la moitié dont parle la prophétie. **_

_**Qui est l'homme qui a couché avec ma mère? **_

_**Cet homme c'est moi, dit une voix derrière moi. **_

Je me retournais et vis...

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que sa vous à plus. <em>

_Une review? _

_MelleMau _

_ET pour cette histoire de facebook, je fait un compte ou pas? _


	25. Aie!

Pour me faire pardonner de mes deux jours d'absence et pour abréger le suspense un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui! :)

vampire-marie: En ce moment entre les cours tout ça je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, mais je suis en vacances vendredi soir. Je m'y mettrais donc pendant ces deux semaines de repos. Je le savais que tu trouverais ça bizarre. Mais bizarre n'est-il pas le maitre mot de cette fiction? En tout cas merci beaucoup! :p

: C'est rapide, non? Ok pour facebook ;) Merci

LFM'Ines: Aujourd'hui je ne fais pas de fin sadique pour toi :p Merci

ANONYMOUS: Ok merci :)

Mane-jei: Oui je parle de Dumbledore :p Merci

titefred: Donc pour toi sa serais Rogue l'homme aux cheveux gras? :) Ok Merci

angelsonrisa: Merci :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

_**Cet homme c'est moi, dit une vois derrière moi. **_

Je me retournais et vis Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Cheveux gras, petits yeux noirs et teint blafard.

_**C'est une blague! Qui aurait été assez bête pour faire ça avec ça! beuglais-je.**_

Rogue fronça les sourcils pendant que le directeur souriait.

_**Miss Potter ne soyez pas insultante voyons.**_

_**Et dispensez nous de vos commentaires! **_

Je les fusillez du regard. Comment tout ça pouvait être possible! Étais-je maudite! Oui c'était surement ça.

J'avais l'impression que depuis toujours je vivais dans le mensonge. Ma mère avait eu une fille avant moi. Moi qui avait toujours pensait être fille unique, je découvrais à 17 ans que j'avais une sœur.

_**Vous avez...vous et m mère! Dis-je en pointant le professeur des potions du doigt. **_

_**Oui, et alors. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je ne pensais qu'elle..qu'elle...**_

_**Qu'elle aurait un enfant de vous! **_

Il affichait une mine dégouté, et j'avais pitié pour cette Layna.

_**Ce n'est pas sur!**_

_**Vous le saviez? **_

_**Non! **_

_**Je vais aller me coucher ,décidais-je. Nous en parlerons plus tard!**_

_**Vous viendrez avec moi? Demanda-t-il. Samedi. **_

_**Oui! Sait-elle, que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est son père? **_

_**Non, elle a juste appris que ces parents étaient James et Lilly Potter, qu'elle a été placé à l'orphelinat à leurs mort. **_

_**Vous lui avez donc mentit! **_

Le directeur devint soudain sérieux.

_**Elle ne devra le savoir quand temps voulu, sa la perturberait trop.**_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rogue. Le shampoing sa existe bon sans!

_**Je la comprendrais, fis-je dédaigneuse.**_

_**Vos appartements se situent au sixième étage , au tableau du dragon argenté et votre mot de passe est "Il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine" (De vampire-Marie). **_

_**Très bien!**_

Je partis de mauvaise humeur. Sirius était-il au courant, que Lilly avait eu une fille? Surement pas, il me l'aurait dit aussi non. Dumbledore d'accord ou pas. Mon père n'était pas le genre d'homme à obéir au règles, comme mon vrai père père d'ailleurs. Qualité dont j'avais hérité.

Je montais, quatre quatre les escaliers et atterris devant le tableau indiqué par le directeur.

_**Il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine!**_

Quand j'entrais je me retrouvais dans une pièce spacieuse et richement décoré. Il n'y avait aucune référence aux maisons, juste un assez grand canapé entouré de deux fauteuils, logé au coins du feu. Une grande bibliothèque, une table basse et le sol était recouvert de tapis. Sans vraiment regardé je m'effondrais sur le canapé.

_**Aie!**_

Je mettais allongé de tout mon long sur nul autre que Cullen.

Je me relevais prestement, alors qu'il en faisait de même le regard noir.

_**Je sais que tu m'aimes Potter...**_

_**La ferme Cullen, je t'en pris la ferme. **_

_**Tu m'en pris! **_

_**Non je t'ordonne! **_

_**Sinon quoi? **_

_**Je te ferais regrettais le bleu de tout à l'heure. **_

_**Qui a disparut d'ailleurs. **_

Je passais un coup de baguette par dessus mon cou, dévoilant une marque violacé qui s'étendait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ne s'attendait surement pas à une telle marque.

_**Tu as de la chance que Emmett ne l'ai pas vu! Dis-je hargneuse.**_

Des coups furent frappé sur le tableau.

Je remis le sort et je partis ouvrir.

C'était Emmett, il affichait sa mine sombre des mauvais jours.

_**Qu'es ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je.**_

_**Tu étais au courante? Questionna-t-il calme. **_

_**De quoi? **_

_**De la grossesse de Rosalie. **_

Oh il n'avait pas dit de ma Rosie chérie!

_**Oui.**_

_**Depuis quand? **_

_**Le mariage. **_

Je le tirais jusqu'à ma chambre, que je reconnus comme étant celle qui avait la porte ornée d'un lion.

_**Qu'es ce que tu as fais? Le rabrouais-je. Tu ne lui a quand meme pas crié dessus? **_

_**Non. **_

_**Alors qu'as-tu fais? **_

_**Je suis partis, sans rien dire. **_

_**Tu n'es vraiment qu'un triple idiot! **_

_**J'ai paniqué Bell's! Je serais incapable de m'occuper d'un enfant!**_

_**Emmett je suis sur que tu pourras le faire. **_

_**C'est impossible!**_

_**Je te dis que si! Et que vas-tu faire? Tu vas abandonné Rose? Demandais-je venimeuse. **_

_**NON! **_

_**Alors tu vas te lever et tu vas aller t'excuser! **_

_**Tu as raison. **_

_**Je le sais. **_

Un sourire heureux se rependit sur son visage.

_**Je vais être papa!**_

Je le laissais dans son bonheur et m'écroulais sur mon lit.

_**Au fait que te voulais Dumbledore? **_

Je devais le lui dire, il m'en voudrait si jamais le lui cacher.

Une fois que j'eus finis de lui rapporter ma discutions avec le directeur et Rogue il avait ses yeux agrandit sous le choc.

_**C'est vrai? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Et tu le prend comment? **_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pour l'instant je ne réalise pas vraiment.**_

_**Tu vas y aller? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Ben sa alors!**_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui pas de suspense! :p<p>

Reviews please ;)

MelleMau


	26. Tout feu tout flamme

LFM'Ines: Rien que pour toi! ;) Merci.

Bellardtwilight: Merci :p

Vampire-marie: Edward a un caractère très complexe. Il est à la fois soulagé mais il ne s'en veux pas tant que ça. Tu comprendras mieux par la suite. Merci ;)

Voilà le chapitre 26, il dérive est n'est plus vraiment plus vraiment porté sur Layna. Mais sur l'Animagus de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 <strong>

Je tournais ma cuillère énergiquement dans mon bol de céréale pour tenter de résorber mon énervement.

_**Bella! S'exclama Hermione.**_

Je levais les yeux vers elles et remarquais que trois autres paires me fixaient aussi, celles de Jasper, Ginny et Ron.

_**Mais qu'es-ce que vous avez à la fin! m'insurgeais-je.**_

_**Bella on est vendredi et depuis une semaine, tu es préoccupé à cause de Layna, fit remarquer Jasper. **_

Je leur avais évidemment dit, à quoi bon leur cacher. Je n'aimais pas leur mentir.

_**J'aimerais bien voir comment vous réagiriez vous!**_

_**Bella tu vas y aller demain? Demanda Ginny. **_

_**Oui, grognais-je. **_

J'avais ressasser la situation dans tous les sens et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que je devais y aller. A ce que m'avais dis Dumbledore, elle avait très bien pris le fait que je sois sa sœur. Elle avait vécu quasiment la même chose que moi, mais pour elle sa a avait dut être pire. Placer dans un orphelinat, ne savoir que bien plus tard qu'elle était un sorcière. Et puis Dumbledore l'avait lui mémé dit, son sang coulait dans mes veines. Mais j'avais moi même fait remarquais, que les liens que tissent les gens sont surtout constitué d'amour et d'affection. Je n'avais que le lien du sang avec elle, je ne la connaissais pas.

_**Espérons que sa nature agressive, sarcastique et impulsive n'apparaisse, pas demain. Elle serait capable de la traumatisais, ajouta Ron.**_

_**Tant que ça! Ironisais-je. **_

Les autres fusillèrent Ron alors que moi je sortais à grand pas de la Grande-Salle.

_**Qu'es-ce que j'ai encore fait! l'entendis-je s'exclamer en passant la porte.**_

Je me mis dos contre un gros chêne tentant d'oublier.

_**Toi tu as besoin d'un gros câlin, fit Jasper qui venait d'arriver.**_

_**Jasper! **_

_**Quoi, il te réconfortait mes câlins avant! **_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant. Jasper toujours là pour me réconforter, je m'engouffrais dans ses solides bras. Qu'es-ce que je ferais sans lui?

_**Tiens Tiens, Hale et Potter qui l'aurait crus?**_

_**Tiens Tiens Bulstrode et Denali, qui les aurait crus si bête? Au mais moi bien sur! Sur m'exclamais-je. **_

Jasper rit, pendant que Miss cruche 1 et Miss cruche 2 se renfrognaient.

_**Mon petit Jacobounée chérie..., commença Bulstrode. **_

_**Jacobounée, comme c'est moche! **_

_**Potter, grogna Denali. **_

_**Il m'a dit que tu n'étais même plus capable de faire apparaître ton Animagus, et tu crois que tu peux vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? **_

_**Ah bon il t'a dit ça et bien je vais te prouver le contraire. **_

_**Bella es-tu folle? Demanda Jasper. Tu sais bien qu'elle a raison.**_

Je le fusillais du regard.

Je postais plus prés de Denali et Bulstrode. J'appelais mon cerf et la forme rouge apparu, je ne cherchais pas à la rejeter. Je la laissais s'enrouler autour du cerf qui disparu, m'ôtant quelque chose de la poitrine. La forme rouge devenait de plus en plus compact, je sentis mes pieds quittait le sol, je m'arrêtais à cinq mètres du sol. Je sentais une chaleur réconfortant irradiait autour de moi.

Puis tout cessa et je retombais prestement au sol. Tous était effaré.

Qu'es ce que j'avais fais? Je me regardais sous toutes les coutures. J'étais la même que d'habitude.

Je regardais Jasper qui affichait un air ébahi.

_**Quoi? Demandais-je.**_

_**Bella...Bella tu as...**_

Il toucha mon bras et retira tout de suite sa main pour se la masser comme si je l'avais brulé.

_**Miss Potter puis-je vous voir un moment? Demanda Mcgonagall qui venait d'arriver.**_

_**Oui.**_

Je lançais un regard soucieux à Jazz avant de la suivre et bien sur un sarcastique vers les deux cruches.

_**Pourquoi vous voulez me voir?**_

_**Nous devons allez voir le professeur Dumbledore. **_

_**Et pourquoi? **_

_**Il m'a demandé de le prévenir si sa arrivait. **_

_**Si quoi arriverais? **_

Elle ne me répondit pas et se mit à marcher un peu plus vite. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le bureau du directeur.

_**Que voulez ma chère Minerva? Oh mais Miss Potter est là. Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà des votre? Demanda-t-il amusé.**_

Je m'assis devant lui en soupirant.

_**Que voulez vous sa ne se contrôle pas. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fais quelque chose de mal pourtant. **_

_**Albus, c'est presque arrivé! S'exclama Miss je parle en message codé. **_

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi.

_**Que c'est-il passé exactement?**_

_**Elle a pris feu! Elle c'est envolé et à pris feu, elle ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte. **_

Moi avoir pris feu? Mais elle délire grand-mère!

Dumbledore me toucha le front et retire immédiatement sa paume.

_**Elle est encore brulante. Je n'ai plus aucun doute désormais, fit Dumbledore. **_

_**Elle ne risque rien? S'informa Mcgonagall. **_

_**Je n'en aucune idée, pour l'instant je ne pense pas. Mais sa risque de prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur elle. **_

_**Elle pourrait en mourir? **_

Moi mourir? Mais de quoi à la fin?

Je bouillonnais de rage et d'impatiente.

_**Mais que se passe-t-il?**_

Ils se tournèrent vers moi visiblement étonné. Je m'apprêtais à crier mais...

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux ça intéresse j'ai eu 35 sur 40 au brevet donc 17,5! Je vous le dis parce que je suis trop contente! :p <em>

_La suite demain, mais n'oubliez pas la review que j'aime tant._


	27. Phénix

Merci à Fraulein Takoor, meli, angelsonrisa, Liloo , Mane-jei , bellardtwilight ,nanie424, LFM'Ines, Charlotte

****helimoen: Non c'est Bella qui restera l'Elu, dans la prophétie il est bien précisé que l'Elu est né quand mourra le setième moi et Layna sera née le 11 avril. Merci ;)

vampire-marie: Si t'es vacances commence maintenant, tu es du nord? En dehors de cette question existentiel merci et bonne chance à toi. Layna va arriver au prochain chapitre. Jacob ne sort pas avec Bulstrode, c'est un connard, désolé du terme, mais il n'a pas de copine fixe. Et Bulstrode n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un sainte. Merci ^^

Mafab43 : Non je n'ai aucune fiction fini désolé mais je ne suis pas bien vieille sur ce site, juste quelque mois. ^^ Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

_**Mais que se passe-t-il?**_

Ils se tournèrent vers moi visiblement étonné. Je m'apprêtais à crier mais je sentis ma gorge devenir sèche, je boquillonais de toute par et ce ne fut pas un cris que je poussais mais un grognement alors que mes mains prenaient feu. Je ne sentais rien à part un courant électrique qui coulait en moi, comme du sang dans des veines.

D'un coup mes flammes disparurent, je me sentais faible.

Je me collais au dossier de ma chaise, la respiration haletante.

_**Miss Potter vous allez bien? S'inquiéta Mcgonagall.**_

_**MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE? OU QUE DOIS PEUT-ÊTRE ATTENDRE DE CRACHER DU FEU POUR ÇA?**_

_**Il se pourrait bien que cela se produise effectivement, affirma Dumbledore. Mais avant je vais tout vous vous expliquer.**_

Je laissais mon air effaré pour un grognement.

La co-directrice prit place à mes coté, alors que le directeur se rasseyait devant moi.

**_Miss Potter je vous avez parlé de votre animagus il y a quelque jour._**

**_Oui._**

**_Et des changements qui s'opéraient?_**

**_Oui, répondis-je une fois de plus._**

**_Et bien le feu que vous venez de voir en fait partit._**

**_Vous voulez dire que je me transforme en une espèce de montre?_**

**_Non pas un monstre une créature, très ancienne aux grands pouvoirs._**

**_Laquelle?_**

**_Le phénix._**

**_Vous voulez dire que..._**

**_Oui, votre cerf devient un phénix._**

**_Mais impossible!_**

**_Rare pas impossible._**

**_Ah ben sa alors! Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que je pouvais en mourir?_**

**_Seulement si vous en demandez trop à ton phénix._**

**_C'est à dire?_**

**_Que vous le forciez à rejeter une grande quantité de feu d'un coup._**

**_Alors je peux vraiment lancer du feu tout ça?_**

**_Oui._**

**_Mais tout à l'heure je n'étais pas transformé._**

**_Oui, mais vous pourrez contrôler ce pouvoir à en étant humaine._**

**_Ce pouvoir? Il y en des autres?_**

**_Oui, vous pourrez voler ou encore guérir des blessure avec tes larmes._**

**_Comme un vrai phénix?_**

**_Oui. Mais ne te transforme pas souvent, car votre phénix puisera dans vos ressources en grande quantité. Il pourrait tellement en puisait que quand vous vous te re-transformerez vous seriez morte._**

**_C'est vraiment très dangereux alors?_**

**_Oui. Evitez d'en parler autour de vous, ou alors seulement à Monsieur Hale qui vous demandera certainement des explications._**

Je me levais.

_**Je dois y aller j'ai potions. Au revoir.**_

Je partis en état de choc alors comme ça je devenais un phénix! Mcgonagall ma suivit.

Je partis en potion j'étais en retard. Quand j'entrais Rogue me foudroya du regard.

_**Moins 20 points à Gryffondor pour le retard de Miss Potter.**_

_**Et 20 points pour Gryffondor car le retard de Miss Potter était justifié.**_

Mcgonagall fit signe à Rogue de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Je partis m'asseoir à coté de Jasper.

**_Qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure? Me chuchota Jazz._**

**_C'est compliqué je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure._**

**C'est_ à propos de ton animagus n'es ce pas?_**

**_Oui._**

**_C'est grave?_**

**_Sa dépend._**

Il me lança un œillade inquiète.

**_C'est assez long. Mais il faudra que tu n'en parle personne._**

**_Bien sur._**

Rogue entra dans la salle à ce moment.

**_Ouvrez vos livres à la page 26 et confectionnez la potion indiqué. J'espère que certains éviteront de faire bruler leur chaudron cette fois._**

Il avait fixé Neville tout au long de sa phrase, celui ci blanchit d'un coup.

Nous sortîmes de la salle après la préparation de la potion.

**_Alors? Fit Jasper._**

**_En fait mon animagus se transforme._**

**_Vraiment?_**

**_Oui._**

**_En quoi?_**

**_Et bien..._**

**_Bella!_**

* * *

><p>Voilà! Comme je l'ai en début de chapitre j'ai longuement hésité entre un phénix et un dragon, c'est finalement le phénix que j'ai choisis.<p>

MelleMau


	28. Blondie et ses amours

Merci à Charlotte, Mane-jei, bellardtwilight , Ptitoon Fraulein Takoor lili62100 nanie424

Caro632: Ou l'action va bientôt revenir sur Edward je dirais dans deux chapitres. Merci ^^

vampire-marie: Moi aussi j'ai un voyage en Espagne de prévu, du 11 avril au 16 ^^ La justification ne viendra pas maintenant. Je ne pense pas lui donner le pouvoir de se téléporter. Merci pour le message.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

J'attendais patiemment Dumbledore dans le hall de Poudlard,en repensant à hier.

**FLASH BACK **

_Nous sortîmes de la salle après la préparation de la potion. _

_**Alors? Fit Jasper.**_

_**En fait mon animagus se transforme. **_

_**Vraiment? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**En quoi? **_

_**Et bien...**_

_**Bella! **_

_Je me retournais et vis que c'était Drago qui m'avait hélé. _

_**Je peux te parler une seconde?**_

_**Euh oui. **_

_Jasper partit dans la Grande Salle. _

_**Voilà, j'ai un problème.**_

_**Lequel? **_

_**Je crois que...**_

_**Oui, m'impatientais-je. **_

_**Je crois que je pourrais éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. **_

_Je faillis éclater de rire devant son air. _

_**Pour quoi? Demandais-je. **_

_**Une fille. **_

_**Sans blague? Et moi qui croyait que tu étais gay! **_

_**Potter!**_

_**Pardon tu disais? **_

_**Et bien voilà je ne sais pas quoi faire. **_

_**Et tu viens me demander ça à moi? **_

_Là j'éclatais franchement de rire. _

_**C'est la meilleur ça! Sache mon cher frère que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse de personne, et que ce n'est pas prés d'arriver. **_

_**Pourquoi, tu vas devenir none? **_

_Ce fut à son tour de rire. _

_**Rigole tant que tu veux mais c'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire. Même pas capable d'aller parler à une fille pour lui avouer ces sentiments.**_

_**Comme si c'était si simple! **_

_**Je te conseille d'aller en parler avec Hermione ou Ginny, elle devrait s'y connaître plus que moi. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Hermione est sortit avec Jasper et Ginny avec Dean. **_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai, grogna-t-il. **_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Quel idiot ce Blondie.

**Miss Potter vous êtes là, fit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. **

Non, non c'est un effet d'optique. Les vieux de nos jours. Je n'ai rien contre les anciens moi aussi un jours j'aurais trente-cinq ans (Réplique de Kev' Adams pour ce qui ont vu le spectacle :p).

Nous parcourûmes le parc pour nous retrouver devant la grille de Poudlard.

**Prête Miss?**

**Oui. **

Je mis ma main sur son bras et nous transplanames pour arriver sur le sable. Il faisait déjà très chaud, nous devions être dans le sud. Nous sortîmes des grand buissons pour atterrirent sur la plage. Nous étions en début de soirée, mais la plage était encore bien remplit.

**Où habite-t-elle?**

**Là bas, fit-il en me désignant une maison**.

Nous remontâmes une dune de sable pour atterrir sur la route. La maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, mise à part le fait qu'elle soit en bord de mer et qu'un marchand de glace se soit installé à coté.

**Prête? Me demanda-t-il?**

**Je ne peux plus reculer de toute manière. **

Dumbledore frappa à la porte et quelque seconde une femme vint nous ouvrir. Elle était assez grande, les cheveux noir et les yeux vert, elle affichait un grand sourire.

Elle salua le directeur avant de se tourner vers moi.

**Et vous tees? Me demanda-t-elle gentillement.**

Je tuais du regard Dumbledore qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de les prévenir.

**Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais garda son sourire.

**Miss je crois que vous avez oublié une information, votre nom de famille par exemple, tint à préciser ce traitre de Dumbledore. **

**Je m'appelle Bella Potter. **

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent, mais elle se reprit très vite.

**Carmen Lewis.**

Je lui serrais la main et nous entrâmes, quand je fus arrivé dans la salon je me retrouvais face à...

* * *

><p>Voilà le prochain chapitre est plus long que les autres! ^^<p>

Merci, n'oubliez pas que lire vos review pour moi c'est comme déballer un cadeau!

MelleMau


	29. Layna

Ptitoon: Moi, la reine du suspsense tu me flatte. Ton compliment me va droit au coeur ^^ Merci

vampire-marie:Et bien dans ce chapitre ci c'est la rencontre donc l'explication n'est pas pour maintenant. Je n'avais meme pas pensé vous avoir sur ce passage ^^ J'essayais juste de la décrire comme une femme d'origine Espagnol, bon je le précise maintenant les parents adoptifs de Layna sont d'origine espagnol pour la mère et américaine pour le père mais vivent ensemble. Compliqué je sais mais sa vient de moi en même temps. Oh que si je m'attend à encore t'avoir! ^^ Et non je ne fais pas apparaître Rogue maintenant. Merci.

Aelita48: Ce n'est pas pour maintenant ^^ Merci

Mane-jei Il faut vous y faire, je suis sadique ^^ Moi aussi j'ai vu le spectacle que j'ai adoré. Merci

ginnybella98: Pas maintenant en tout cas ^^

Fraulein Takoor: Pourquoi sa ne pourrait être que Hermione? ^^Merci

**Voilà le chapitre 29**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Je lui serrais la main et nous entrâmes, quand je fus arrivé dans la salon je me retrouvais face à une jeune un peu plus âgé que moi, un an au maximum. Elle avait les cheveux roux et ces yeux étaient identiques au miens, chocolat.

Je l'avais tout de suite reconnus, Layna.

Je déglutis difficilement tellement de traits de ressemblance me ramenait à elle.

_**Bella c'est toi? De demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Euh...oui. **_

Elle se jeta que moi et me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte.

_**Alors tu es vraiment ma sœur? Ma sœur de sang?**_

_**On dirait bien, ris-je. **_

_**Vous voulez un café peut-être proposa la mère de Layna. **_

_**Vous n'auriez pas du thé à la place? Demanda Dumbledore. **_

_**Si bien sur et toi Bella? **_

_**Rien merci.**_

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la cuisine, Layna avait l'enthousiasme et la spontanéité que je n'avais pas.

_**Alors Layna entre à Poudlard cette après-midi?**_

_**Oui. Isabella est préfète elle l'aidera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit envoyer dans une maison demain matin au petit-déjeuné. **_

_**Tu es dans qu'elle maison Bella? Questionna Layna. **_

_**Gryffondor. **_

_**J'ai lus dans un livre qu'il ne faut pas tomber à Serpentard. **_

_**J'y ai un frère. **_

_**Quoi? Tu as un frère. **_

_**En fait j'ai deux demi frère. J'ai été adopté par mon parrain qui avait déjà **__**un fils d'une première union, et là il c'est il n'y a pas longtemps avec une femme dont le fils est à Serpentard. **_

_**Donc tu as un parrain qui t'as adopté. **_

_**Mon histoire est beaucoup trop compliqué pour que je la raconte maintenant. **_

_**Bien sur, je comprend. Alors tu es préfète en chef. **_

_**Et capitaine de Quidditch. **_

_**On la surnomme aussi la princesse des Gryffondor, s'amusa Dumbledore. **_

_**Et cette histoire d'élu, elle est vrai. **_

_**Oui, avouais-je sombrement. **_

_**Donc nos parents...**_

_**Sont morts assassiné par le mage noir que j'ai vaincu à mes un an, qui est aussi celui qui est revenu dans le but de mettre fin à mes jours. Car une prophétie a dit que aucun de nous deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survis. Je suis la seule qui peux le vaincre. **_

Layna et sa mère étaient bouché bée, non mais qu'es ce qu'il lui prenait à celle là. Elle allait m'en poser beaucoup des questions comme ça?

_**Miss Potter n'aime pas parlé d'elle, je pense que si tu veux connaître ton histoire il suffit de lire. Beaucoup de livres et de journaux parlent d'elle.**_

_**Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. **_

_**Pas grave, j'ai parlé de moi c'est ton tour. **_

_**Oh, rien de bien intéressant, j'ai appris à mes dix ans que j'avais été adopté mais je ne savais pas que j'avais une sœur. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai sauté de joie. Je ne savais rien de ma famille biologique, je croyais ne rien avoir à part ma famille adoptive. Et en une phrase j'allais pouvoir qui étaient mes parents, que j'avais une sœur et que je n'étais pas fille, je faisais belle et bien de la magie. **_

_**Mais tu as commencé la magie il y a trois ans,non? **_

_**Oui, c'était Dumbledore qui était venu me voir, mais je n'étais pas encore au courant pour toi. **_

Nous entendîmes un petit cris et une petite fille déboula, elle ne devait avoir pas plus d'un an, elle marchait à quatre patte. Elle était vraiment très belle, rousse aux yeux bleus.

Layna la prit dans ses bras.

_**Bella je te présente ta nièce. **_

_**Ma quoi? **_

_**Ta nièce. **_

_**Tu veux dire que...**_

_**Oui, c'est ma fille. **_

_**Et son père? **_

J'avais posé ma question brusquement et son visage c'était aussitôt fermé.

_**Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.**_

_**Mais je vais le faire, c'est juste dur à dire. **_

_**Je vais le faire pour toi, ma chérie, dit sa mère. Il y a deux ans nous étions partis, moi Layna et mon mari Eleazar à Forks une petite ville de l'État de Washington, rendre visite à la mère de Eleazar. Layna était partis avec sa cousine faire les magasins dans la ville d'à coté. Sa cousine est partis dans une boutique de chaussures, mais Layna voulait aller voir des livres lors elle est partis seule à la librairie. Il faisait nuit et elle c'est perdue, elle ne connaissait pas le coin. Sauf qu'elle c'est retrouvé à l'autre bout de la ville. Et là, un garçon l'a agressé et violé. **_

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Layna, j'avais mal pour elle et j'étais révolté. Malgré ce que j'avais pus dire c'est dernier jour elle était ma sœur et je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'on est pus lui faire une tel chose.

_**Je suis désolé.**_

_**Je n'y pense plus, il m'a fait du mal mais Marie est un cadeau. C'est une chance qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Tu veux la prendre? **_

Je hochais la tête positivement.

_**Ma petite Marie **_(petite pensée à vampire-marie)**_ , tu vas aller dans les bras de tata Bella._**

Je pris la petite dans mes bars elle était vraiment belle.

_**Elle ressemble à maman, fis-je.**_

_**Elle était comment?**_

_**Tu n'as jamais vu de photo d'elle. **_

_**Non. **_

Je portais ma main à mon sac et en sortis mon portefeuille, j'avais une photo magique de mes parents.

_**Ce sont nos parents? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Tu as les cheveux de papa. **_

_**Et toi ceux de maman. **_

_**On a les yeux de papa. **_

_**Oui. **_

Elle n'était pas la fille de Rogue la chose était certaine, elle ressemblait beaucoup James tout comme moi. Elle serait la photo, une grande émotion peinte sur son visage.

_**Tu peux la garder?**_

_**Vraiment?**_

_**Oui, j'en ai des autres. **_

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

_**Çà ne va pas être trop dur, de quitter cette princesse? **_

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que Dumbledore et Carmen nous avais laissé seules.

La petite jouait avec l'une de mes boucles.

_**Oh que si, mais je pourrais la revoir aux vacances d'Haloween. Tu les passerais avec moi? **_

_**Les vacances? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Je ne sais, Sirius voudra surement que je sois avec lui. **_

Son sourire se fana un peu. Une idée lumineuse me vint.

_**Tu pourrais peut-être passais la première semaine avec moi au manoir Black avec ta fille et la seconde je la passerais avec toi.**_

_**Tu crois que ton parrain voudrait? **_

_**Bien sur, il en sera fou de joie. **_

_**Il connait mon existence. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que peu de personne savait que j'étais la fille de James et Lily. **_

_**Non, je lui écrirais une lettre. **_

_**Il le prendra comment? **_

_**Bien, j'en suis sur. **_

_**Nous allons devoir partir, informa Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. **_

Après que nous eûmes dit au revoir et que Layna ce soit difficilement séparé de sa fille nous pûmes partir;

_**Où est ta malle?**_

_**Déjà à Poudlard, répondit le directeur. **_

_**Nous allons transplaner n'es ce pas? Demanda Layna. **_

_**Oui, avec moi ou Dumbledore ou moi à toi de choisir. **_

_**Avec toi! **_

Dumbledore rit et nous transplanames dans le salon de Layna, nos atterrîmes devant le portail.

_**C'est sa Poudlard?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**C'est magnifique.**_

_**Tu n'as encore rien vus. **_

Nous parcourûmes la parc et rentrâmes dans la château, j'eus à peine mis un pied dans le château que je vis...

* * *

><p>Mais que vois Bella?<p>

Une review?

MelleMau


	30. Électrifiant

Merci à aelita48 Fraulein Takoor bellardtwilight Ptitoon Mane-jei.

Vampire-Marie: Et oui dans cette fiction il y a désormais une petite Marie Lewis. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Bella pour cette rencontre. Puisse que j'ai le même caractère sa a été simple. Je me suis dis que même si j'avais des tonnes de réserves je ne devais pas être contre cette rencontre. Layna fait partis de Bella, elles ont les meme parents, se sont les rescapé d'une même famille. Elles vont apprendre à se découvrir mais auront un lien très fort qui es uniront. Elles ont toutes deux vécu des choses difficiles. Non ce sont des moldus touts les deux, aucune parenté avec des Denali. Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Nous parcourûmes la parc et rentrâmes dans la château, j'eus à peine mis un pied dans le château que je vis Ginny et Jasper courir vers moi.

_**Bella viens! S'exclama Jasper.**_

_**Quoi mais que se passe-t-il. **_

_**C'est Alice! Fit Ginny. **_

_**Elle a quoi? **_

_**Viens on t'expliqueras une fois à l'infirmerie. **_

Je regardais Layna.

_**Vient! Fis-je alors que je me mettais à courir derrière mes deux amis.**_

Une fois que je fus arrivé, essoufflé mais arrivé, je courus vers Alice. Elle était étendus sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle avait le cou violet, des coupures et des bleus partout sur elle.

_**Qu'es ce qui lui ai arrivé?**_

_**On ne sais pas, annonça Jasper.**_

_**On attend qu'elle se réveille, ajouta Drago qui lui tenait la main. **_

_**C'est Drago qui la trouvait devant la salle commune des Serpentard, elle ne bougeait plus, dit Hermione aux bord des larmes. **_

_**ET MALGRÉ TOUT ÇA VOUS NE VOUS DOUTEZ PAS DE QUI C'EST! **_

_**Bella calme toi on est dans une infirmerie! Dit Rosalie qui venait d'arriver. Bonjour, fit-elle à Layna.**_

_**Bonjour, lui répondit-elle. **_

Personne ne l'avait remarqué pour l'instant. Ils la saluèrent tous.

_**Hermione peux-tu emmener Layna voir Dumbledore.**_

_**Bien sur! **_

_**Toi je sens que tu vas faire quelque chose de mal! Fit Rosalie. **_

_**Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à nos chère Serpentard. **_

_**Elle est complètement folle! S'exaspéra Ginny. **_

_**On vient avec toi, dirent Drago et Jasper en même temps. **_

Je me dirigeais vers la porte sans écouter les exclamations de Rosalie.

_**Bella reviens! Ginny va chercher Emmett.**_

Nous vîmes un petit groupe de vert et Argent dehors. Composé de Jacob Parkinsson, Bulstrode, et d'autre enfants de mangemorts.

Je courus pratiquement vers eux, je bouillonnais de rage, on ne s'en prenait jamais à mes amis! Jamais!

Je sentais déjà ma température augmenter.

_**LEQUEL DE VOUS A FAIT ÇA!**_

_**Tiens Potter, son petit-ami et le traitre, rit Jacob en se plantant devant moi. **_

_**C'est toi qui t'en ai pris à Alice, n'es ce pas? Crachais-je. **_

_**Peut-être, peut-être pas. **_

Son sourire, ne faisait qu'augmenter ma hargne.

_**Bella tes mains! s'exclama Drago.**_

Mes mains avaient pris feu, Parkinsson avait immédiatement perdu son sourire se qui fit naitre le mien.

J'approchais une flamme de son visage.

_**Tu es sur que tu ne sais pas? Susurrais-je.**_

Il se recula de deux bon mètres de moi.

_**Arrête ça Potter! M'ordonna-t-il.**_

_**Et ton cher ami Cullen était au courant? Demandais-je. **_

_**Le prince des Serpentard c'est toujours tout! Cracha-t-il avant de s'enfuir suivit de sa cour. **_

Cullen était au courant de ce que l'on avait fait subir à sa sœur et n'avait rien fait! Il avait même put participer!

_**Bella c'était quoi? Demanda Drago sous le choc. **_

_**Rien! **_

_**Rien? S'exclama Jasper. La dernière fois tu prend feu sans ne rien sentir et là se sont tes mains mais rien! **_

_**Vous ne devez le dire à personne! **_

_**Promis! Jurèrent-ils. **_

_**Mon animagus prend la forme d'un phénix. **_

_**D'un phénix! **_

_**Oui. **_

Il était bouche bée alors que je prenais la direction du château.

_**Bella où vas-tu?**_

_**Ne vous en faite pas! **_

Je courus à en perdre haleine jusqu'à mes appartements.

Quand le tableau s'ouvrit je tombais sur Cullen devant le feu, la tête dans ses mains.

_**Toi! Tu n'es qu'une ordure!**_

Il releva la tête vers moi, il avait l'air étonné.

_**Tu étais au courant de ce qu'il allait faire à Alice et tu n'as rien fais!**_

_**Je ne pouvais rien faire! s'exclama-t-il. **_

Sa voix avait des accents presque désespéré, ponctué d'autre chose. Serais-ce du remord? Non impossible.

_**L'AS TU SEULEMENT VU? ELLE EST COUVERT D'HÉMATOMES, DE COUPURES ET SUR SON COUP IL Y A UNE GROSSE MARQUE VIOLETTE QUI MONTRE BIEN QUE L'ON A TENTE DE L'ÉTRANGLER! **_

Son masque froid et indifférent tomba laissant place à un profond désespoir. Et sans que je m'y attende il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Son baiser n'avait rien de doux, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses lèvres. J'étais sous son emprise, prisonnières de ses lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eurent touché les miennes je perdais la raison, je ne réfléchissais plus. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, il me souleva un peu et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Il me plaque contre le mur et s'attaqua à mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un gémissements. Il m'électrifiait des que l'une de ses mains me touchait ou même m'effleurait, je devenais dingue et un courant électrique me parcourait le corps.

Je m'attaquais à sa chemise et une fois qu'elle fut tombé par terre il retira mon haut, dévoilant mon soutiens-gorge prune.

Il m'emmena vers ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. Je déboutonnais le jean de Edward, une fois que ce fut fais il fit de même avec le mien.

Nous étions maintenant tout deux en sous-vêtements, échangeant des baiser torrides. J'échangeais nos positions j'étais maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon carcan.

Il enleva mon string, j'étais maintenant nu devant lui, il me fit tourner pour dominer et retira son boxer.

La seule fois où j'avais eu ce genre de relations avec un garçon, remontait à l'année dernière. C'était avec Ron, la victoire de Gryffondor et la bieraubeurre avait aidé.

Il entra d'un coup en moi, déclenchant d'abord un cris de souffrance vite replacé par des cris de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Assez étrange comme rapprochements, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais depuis le début de cette fiction j'avais dans l'idée que leur première fois se déroulerais comme ça! :p<p>

Reste a voir les conséquences.

MelleMau'


	31. Grosse erreur

**Vampire Marie**: Désolé je ne crois plus aux histoires, où! Il faut planté la petite graine pour faire des bébés. Je n'ai pas fais un lemon choquant, sa été difficile pour moi d'écrire ce passage, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Je tiens à préciser aussi que je n'ai pas l'esprit pervers. Non je ne compte pas faire des nouveaux pouvoirs à Edward. Pour moi se lemon à de l'utilité. Merci.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et me redressais en baillant. Mais là à mon grand étonnement je vis que j'étais complétement nue. Touts me revint d'un coup, j'avais couché avec mon pire ennemi. Oh mon dieu j'étais maudite, complétement stupide, irrécupérable. Mais qu'es-ce qu'y m'a pris! Je regardais autour de moi, il était partis.

Qu'es ce que je m'imaginais moi, qu'il allait rester et me dire qu'il était fou d'amour pour moi.

Un morceau de parchemin était posé à mes cotés. Je le pris et lui les quelques mots.

_Grosse erreur, ne t'attend pas à ce que cela recommence! _

_E.C. _

Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là! Je partis d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain. Il fallait que je me change les idées, sinon j'allais exploser et Poudlard avec.

Une fois sortis de la douche, je regroupais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, je mis un jean et un tee-shirt d'un groupe de musique moldu avant de sortir.

Et Alice? Je l'avais complètement oublié avec ce qu'il c'était passé hier, je courus vers l'infirmerie. Il était encore très, tôt et nous étions dimanche matin, alors les couloirs étaient désert.

J'ouvris la grande porte en chaine et trouvé, tenant la main d'Alice, Cullen. Non mais quel toupet, venir ici alors que c'était en partie de sa faute si elle était dans cet état.

Il m'entendit arriver et se tourna, quand son regard émeraude plongea dans le mien des flash d'hier me revinrent à l'esprit.

_**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela recommence! Tu peux en être sur!**_

_**Ah bon tu as semblé aimé ça hier pourtant! **_

Il c'était levé et me faisait face.

_**Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus!**_

_**Tu n'as pas dis non! **_

_**On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici? **_

_**Je viens voir ma sœur. **_

_**Que tu as pratiquement envoyé dans ce lit! **_

_**Je n'ai rien fais! **_

_**Oh ça oui tu peux le dire que tu n'as rien fais, tu l'as laissé se faire torturer! **_

_**Tu aurais fais quoi toi? **_

_**Moi je l'aurais aidé et j'aurais explosé la tronche des ces psychopathe!**_

Je sentais le feu venir en moi.

_**Bella!**_

Rosalie et Layna venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie, cette dernière posa ces mains sur mes épaules et je me calmais immédiatement.

_**Viens, me dit-elle.**_

Je lançais un dernier regard noir à cet abruti avant de sortir non sans claquer la porte.

_**Sa va? Me demanda timidement Layna.**_

_**Oui, j'ai juste besoin que l'on me parle d'autre chose! **_

_**J'ai intégré Serdaigle! **_

Je lui souris, heureuse pour elle.

_**Tu as dut rencontrer Luna Loovegood alors. **_

_**Oui, elle est dans le même dortoir que moi, je l'aime bien. **_

_**C'est quelqu'un de sympa. **_

_**Tu me fais visiter. **_

Je hochais positivement la tête. Je me sentais étrange depuis mon réveil comme vidé, j'avais mal. Mais où?

Nous parcourûmes Poudlard, je lui désignais les différentes salle de classe où elle aurait cours, puis la bibliothèque.

_**Vient il faut que je te montre quelque chose, lui dis-je.**_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Suis moi tu verras.**_

Après quelques minutes de marche nous étions arrivé devant la salle des trophées.

_**Regarde.**_

Je pointais du doigt un trophée au nom de James Potter.

_**C'était notre père? Questionna-t-elle. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Il était capitaine se Quidditch comme toi? **_

_**Oui. **_

Nous sortîmes et continuâmes à parcourir le château.

_**Au faite hier soir, ils t'ont cherché. Tu étais où? **_

Tout les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent une nouvelle fois à l'esprit et n'y tenant plus j'explosais en sanglot.

_**Hey Bella, qu'es ce qu'il y a?**_

Elle me prit dans ces bras.

_**C'est horrible! Je suis une personne horrible!**_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible. **_

_**Dis moi, je te promets de ne pas te juger. **_

_**J'ai..J'ai couché avec Cullen. **_

_**Cullen, tu veux dire le Serpentard avec lequel tu te disputais tout à l'heure. **_

_**Oui! **_

_**Tu n'es pas une personne horrible parce que tu as fais l'amour avec lui. Vous étiez deux et ce sont des choses qui arrivent. **_

_**Tu crois? **_

_**Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. C'est moins fréquent quand ce sont des ennemis qu'ils le font, mais bon. **_

_**Ohlala! Si jamais ils l'apprennent ils vont m'en vouloir. Et Drago et Emmett vont le réduire en bouillis. **_

_**Pourquoi ils réduiraient quelqu'un en bouillis? **_

La voix provenait de derrière je me retournais et trouvais.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, je suis pratiquement au 300! ^^

MelleMau


	32. Ce n'était qu'une nuit

**J'AVAIS ÉCRIS QUE TANYA FAISAIT PARTIS DE SERDAIGLE, MAIS JE ME SUIS TROMPE ELLE FAIT PARTIS DE SERPENTARD!**

vampire-marie: Je suis assez impulsive et en fait en lisant ta review j'ai eu l'impression que tu me prenais pour une sorte de dévergondée. A devinette je pense. Elle est présente sous le nom Lewis et non Potter, seul les amis de Bella savent que c'est une Potter.

Fraulein Takoor: C'est James le père de Layna ^^

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 <strong>

_**Pourquoi ils réduiraient quelqu'un en bouillis? **_

La voix provenait de derrière je me retournais et trouvais Hermione. Quand elle me vit, elle accourue.

Bella, tu as pleuré?

Non, mentis-je.

Alors pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouge et le visage encore marqué par des sillons de larmes.

Pour rien!

Bella, soupira-t-elle. La seule fois où je t'ai vu pleurer c'est lors de la mort de l'auror pendant la bataille au Ministère, quand tu croyais que c'était de ta faute s'il était mort.

C'était de ma faute!

Ne reparlons pas de cette histoire. Alors pourquoi pleurais-tu?

Hermione, avait toujours cette sorte d'aura maternelle. Elle caressait doucement mes cheveux.

Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais sa te ferais du bien de le dire.

Je regardais Layna a qui je n'étais confié.

Très bien, mais tu vas me détester! Sanglotais-je.

Bien sur que non Bella!

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

Alors voilà j'aicouchéavecCullen.

Articule Bella, je n'ai rien compris.

J'ai couché avec Cullen!

Elle me regarda avec de grand yeux.

Si je m'attendais à sa.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas si grave.

Tu vois je te l'avais dis, ajouta Layna.

Sauf, si les garçons l'apprennent.

Tu vois je te l'avais dis! Dis-je pour ma sœur.

Cullen t'a dit quelque chose depuis.

Que c'était une grosse erreur qui ne se reproduirais plus.

Bien, il ne compte pas le dire je suppose?

Je ne sais pas.

On va dire que non. Il suffit que tu le cache aux garçons pendant les tente prochaines année, après il y aura prescription.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

Au moins je ne suis pas la seule.

Comment ça?

Elle semblait gêné et devint rouge pivoine.

J'ai parlé à haute voix c'est ça?.

Oui. Tu as couché avec Cullen?

Non, pas vraiment.

Pas vraiment.

Pas avec lui?

Avec qui? Un Serpentard?

Oui.

Mais qu'es ce qui nous prenait?

Qui? Zabini? Nott? Pas Parkinsson quand même?

Non, Drago.

Ma bouche formait un O parfait.

Tu veux dire que tu es la fameuse fille?

Quoi?

Je devrais plutôt me taire avant de faire une gaffe.

Que c'est-il passés après? C'était quand?

Hier soir, aussi. Je ne sais pas, on c'est retrouvé dans la salle de bains des préfets, et après je me suis enfuis.

Bon arrêtons de parler, de ça. Allons plutôt voir Alice, décidais-je.

Tu viens Layna? Demanda Hermione.

Oh..euh..

Oui, elle vient!

Nous partîmes vers l'infirmerie que j'avais quitté plutôt, Cullen était partis et bien heureusement. Il y avait Dumbledore, Drago, Jasper et Rosalie autour de son lit.

Hermione garda le regard fixé sur le col en rougissant, alors que mon frère la regardait peiné.

Elle va bientôt se réveiller, m'annonça Rosalie.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard Alice ouvrit doucement les yeux.

De...l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

Rosalie lui tendit un verre qu'elle but à petite gorgée.

Miss Cullen je sais que vous venez juste de vous réveiller, mais j'aurais besoin de connaître les coupables de votre état.

Elle frissonna en repensant à son agression.

Oui Alice dit le, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Alors pourquoi ne pas aller les voir.

Bella! S'exclama Rosalie.

Tu étais beaucoup plus cool quand étais étudiante. Là tu deviens de plus en plus coincé. On dirait madame Pince.

Elle me lança un regard noir, alors que les autres riaient.

Miss Cullen? Demanda Dumbledore.

Il s'agit de O'connor et de Goyle.

Parkinsson avait dut leur confier le salle boulot.

Bien, merci Miss. Vous et votre cousin habiterez désormais dans des appartements privé.

Merci professeur.

Il sortit.

Je vous laisse cinq minutes seulement avec elle. Elle a besoin de repos.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

Tu es Layna? Demanda faiblement Alice à la nouvelle.

Enchanté!

De même.

J'espère que tu es moins buté que ta sœur. Parce que tu n'imagines pas ce que je dois inventer pour réussir à l'emmener faire les magasins.

Nous rimes.

J'adore le shopping,lui confia Layna.

Je sens que l'on va devenir de grande amies!

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant de se faire jeter dehors par Rosalie. Mon frère partit penaud de son coté.

Va lui parler! Ordonnais-je à Hermione.

Tu crois?

J'en suis sur!

* * *

><p>Voilà alors je pense à demain :p<p>

Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont vous perturber, j'ai pris une décision en ce qui concerne mon histoire. Oui, elle continu, il s'agit seulement d'un choix concernant l'histoire.


	33. Saute d'humeurs

LFM'Ines: Oui je reprend son histoire, mais je la modifie, du moins les deux ou trois chapitres qu'elle a publié, son écriture diffère totalement e la mienne c'est pour ça. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais mais je te préviendrais ;) Merci

vampire-marie: J'adore le couple Hermione Drago, des fois même plus que Bella et Edward. ^^ Voilà Merci

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 <strong>

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'avais tout sauf envie d'aller en potion avec ces satanés Serpentard.

Pourquoi Merlin était-il si dur avec moi. Moi la sagesse et la sainteté incarnée. Franchement le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Je sortis de mes draps, affublé d'un cout short rouge et d'un débardeur blanc. J'attachais mes cheveux et me mis à siffloter une chanson.

J'étais étrangement de bonne humeur et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Je sortis de ma chambre, toujours en sifflotant et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit et Cullen sortit.

_**Potter arrête se bourdonnement horrible! M'ordonna-t-il. **_

Pour seule réponse je haussais les épaules et lui claquais la porte au nez.

Je m'aventurais dans l'immense baignoire, digne d'un piscine. Une fois totalement propre et déjà un peu en retard pour le petit déjeuné j'en sortis.

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et filais vers ma chambre. Sur le chemin je croisais Cullen qui ne se cacha pas pour me reluquer.

_**La vu te plait j'espère! Ironisais-je.**_

Il secoua la tête et me lança un regard froid.

_**Bien sur que non Potter.**_

_**Alors arrête de regarder abruti! **_

Je rentrais rapidement dans ma chambre, sentant le poids de son regard dans mon dos.

Je mis mon uniformes, puis attachais mes cheveux en une tresse que je laissais tomber sur le coté. Quelque mèches bouclés s'en échappèrent, je me vaporisais un peu de mon parfum et mis un léger coup de mascara avant de sortir.

Je rejoins les autres dans la Grande Salle, Alice et Drago était assis avec les Gryffondors.

_**Salut! Fis-je.**_

_**Hey Bella! **_

Je pris un toast et me mit à le beurrer en chantant. Mes amis commencèrent à me regarder étrangement.

_**Quoi? Mon mascara a coulé?**_

_**Bella tu es de bonne humeur? Demanda Hermione inquiète. **_

_**Oui pourquoi? **_

Il avait tous de gros yeux. Jasper colla sa main sur mon front.

_**Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, dit-il.**_

_**Mais arrêtez je vais bien je vous assure. **_

Je mangeais trois autres toast et une viennoiserie.

_**Au faite O'Connor et Goyle ont été viré, fit Drago.**_

_**Bien fait! Crachais-je changeant soudain d'humeur. **_

Je me levais d'un bond et m'exclamais.

_**Allons en potion!**_

Il était tous ahuris.

Je pris mon frère par la manche et le tirais, pour lui parler sans oreille indiscrète.

_**Alors avec Hermione? **_

_**Tu es au courant? **_

_**Bien sur! **_

_**Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. **_

_**Elle est vraiment idiote ma parole! J'espère que vous vous mettrez ensemble, c'est si beau l'amour!**_

_**Bella tu me fous la trouille!**_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et entrais dans la salle de Rogue, je m'assis à coté de Drago feuilletant joyeusement mon livre.

Rogue entra dans la salle une fois tout le monde placé. Il s'avança vers nous l'air grave et annonça d'une voix froide.

_**Que toutes les filles de cette salle me suivent immédiatement à l'infirmerie, les garçons sont dispensé de cour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Yes! Fit Ron. **_

Je le fusillais du regard.

_**Arrête on dirait Hermione quand je la coupe lorsque elle écrit ces romans pour les cours, se moqua-t-il. **_

_**Sache mon cher Ronald que mes romans comme tu dis, tu es bien content de les copier après. Mais dorénavant j'en tiendrais compte la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas de l'aide.**_

Il la prit par l'épaule et la serra contre lui.

Je sentis Drago se tendre à mes coté, ses traits étaient envahis par le jalousie.

_**Ils ne sont qu'amis, soufflais-je.**_

_**C'est ça! **_

Nous le suivîmes Rogue sans rechigner, je restais avec Hermione et Alice.

_**Qu'es ce qu'il se passe? Me demanda cette dernière.**_

_**Je n'en ai aucune idée! **_

Nous étions un groupe d'une dizaine de filles.

Dans l'infirmerie il y avait Dumbledore et Rosalie, les traits tendus.

_**Que chacune de vous prenne un lit et ne bouge plus. Nous devons vous faire subir quelques tests très important, déclara le directeur. **_

Rosalie vint vers moi et me demanda de lever mon pull, elle passa un coup de baguette et me fit boire une drôle de substance. Quelque minutes plus tard nous avions tous ingurgité une potion.

_**Bien maintenant, Miss Hale va vérifier quelque petites choses et va revenir avec une liste de filles. Celles que je citerais devront rester les autres sortiront.**_

Je questionnais les filles du regard.

_**Je me demande ce qu'il se passe encore, dis-je.**_

_**Pourquoi ça ne concerne que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard? Ajouta Hermione. **_

_**Vous croyez que c'est grave? Questionna Alice. **_

_**Ça a l'air, Dumbledore n'affiche aucun sourire. Même quand je suis sadique il sourit, aujourd'hui rien. **_

_**Même Rogue a l'air ennuyé. **_

_**Vous avez vus la tête de Parkinsson? **_

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, elle était blanche comme un linge. Ces yeux rouges montraient qu'elles avaient beaucoup pleuré.

_**C'est une Parkinsson, crachais-je.**_

_**Elle n'est pas comme son frère. Elle reste tout le temps seule, elle ne veux pas faire partis de cette bande d'abruti que formes mon frère et le sien. **_

Rosalie revint avec un parchemins en main, elle avait un air complètement perdu.

_**Bien Miss Potter, Granger, Brown, Parkinsson, Bulstrode et Denali restent les autres sortent.**_

Le reste des filles sortirent nous laissant avec Rosalie, Rogue et Dumbledore.

_**Mesdemoiselles, je...**_

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Une review?

* * *

><p>Voici l'emploie du temps pour mes fictions, pour savoir quand je poste.<p>

**Lundi:** Mon destin.

**Mardi**: Mon destin et la fiction de Carinalopes17 que je reprend (pas avant quelques semaines).

**Mercredi**: Mon destin et les soeurs Swan.

**Jeudi**: Mon destin

**Vendredi**: Mon destin et Sang Bleu

**Samedi**: Mon destin et Moi une Zabini

**Dimanche**: Mon destin et Marié dans l'année.


	34. Par Merlin c'est impossible!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^

vampire-marie: Dans le cas hypothétique où elle serait enceinte, Voldemort le serait quoi qu'il arrive. Bella aurait le ventre qui s'arrondit au fur et à mesure du temps. Merci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 <strong>

Rosalie revint avec un parchemins en main, elle avait un air complètement perdu.

_**Bien Miss Potter, Granger, Brown, Parkinsson, Bulstrode et Denali restent les autres sortent.**_

Le reste des filles sortirent nous laissant avec Rosalie, Rogue et Dumbledore.

_**Mesdemoiselles, je me dois de vous annoncer une importante nouvelle. Mais d'abord je vais laisser la parole à votre maitre des potions. **_

_**La semaine dernière, je vous ai donné à concocter la mauvaise potion. Il se trouve qu'au lieu de faire un philtre d'amour vous avez fait **__**ubertatem. **_

Hermione s'exclama.

_**Es-ce que l'une d'entre vous c'est ce dont il s'agit?**_

Hermione leva immédiatement la main, alors que Rogue allait comme d'habitude l'ignorer mais Dumbledore l'interrogea.

_**Oui Miss Granger.**_

_**Ubertatem signifie fertilité, c'est une potion qui rend plus que fertile pendant une semaine. Elle nous attire vers le sexe opposé aussi. Pour qu'elle fonctionne il n'y pas besoin de l'ingurgiter, rien quand la reniflant on peut en avoir en soit. **_

_**Exactement. **_

_**Mais que signifie tout ça! s'exclama Denali. **_

_**Que vous êtes toutes enceinte. **_

Plusieurs jurons fusèrent, moi je restais stoïque, complètement immobile. Je portais un enfant en moi, et celui de Cullen. Par Merlin!

Je sentis les larmes me submerger, j'étais une vrai fontaine en ce moment. Rosalie vint immédiatement vers moi.

_**Bella? Qui est le père?**_

_**Je...ne..peux..pas le ..dire! **_

Hermione, elle aussi c'était figé, elle était enceinte de mon frère et moi de Cullen.

Rien que de penser à son nom, mes larmes revinrent.

_**C'est un vrai fontaine, avoua Hermione qui avait retrouvé le sens de la paroles. Elle a beaucoup de sautes d'humeur. **_

_**Déjà? **_

_**Oui. **_

Hermione retourna dans son silence, sans ciller.

_**Nous vous laissons une semaine pour décider si oui ou non vous souhaitez garder l'enfant.**_

_**Qu'es ce que je vais faire Rosalie? Sanglotais-je.**_

_**Bella ne pleure pas, je vas pleure aussi. **_

_**Vous pouvez regagnez vos cours respectif, une lettre sera envoyé à vos parents leurs expliquant la situation. **_

Je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer, Parkinsson aussi le faisais.

Je décidais de me calmer sa n'étais pas digne d'une Potter.

Les filles sortirent je leur emboitais le pas mais Dumbledore me retint.

_**Miss Potter, surtout évitez de faire appelle à votre animagus, pour le bébé.**_

Je hochais la tête et m'enfuis vers la volière, je voulais mettre au courant Sirius en premier.

Après une dizaine de lettres raté, je réussis enfin à en écrire une.

_Cher Sirius, _

_Tu vas surement recevoir une lettre de Pouldard t'informant que je suis enceinte. Oui moi Bella, je suis enceinte. Rogue c'est trompé dans l'une de ces potions, et nous à fais faire une sorte d'aphrodisiaque fertilisant. Quelque jour plus tard, j'ai eu une relation intime avec un garçon et je suis tombais enceinte. C'est aussi le cas de Hermione qui est enceinte de Drago. Nous avons une semaine pour décider si oui ou non nous le gardons. Sirius je suis totalement perdue, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu dois me détester, je dois te faire honte. Je suis désolé, Sirius tu sais que je t'aime et que jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit contre toi. _

_Je sais que je n'aurais pas le soutient du père, mais j'espère avoir le tient. Car je ne sais pas quoi faire? _

_Mettre au monde se bébé, le garder en moi et assumer toute les conséquences derrière. Ou l'abandonner et tuer une partie de moi. Tuer un être vivant qui n'a rien demander d'autre que la vie. Serais-je capable de l'en priver. Je te laisse je vais devoir aller affronter le courroux de mes deux frères, je sens que mes prochaines semaines à Poudlard risquent d'être tourmentés. _

_Avec tout mon amour ta Bella. _

_PS: Passe le bonjour à Narcissa. _

_Je t'aime Bella. _

J'appelais Edwige et enroulais la lettre autour de sa patte.

_**Donne cette lettre à Sirius, soufflais-je.**_

Ma chouette s'envola et une fois que je ne réussis plus à la distinguer, je sortais de la serre.

Je décidais de sécher, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir. Mais devant mes appartements se tenait Emmett et Drago.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur mais alors pas du tout, pour me disputer avec eux.

_**Bella qui est cet enfoiré qui a fait ça! hurla Emmett.**_

_**Il y avait moi aussi! **_

_**Bella dis nous qui sais! ordonna Drago. **_

_**Non! **_

_**Mais pourquoi? Questionna Drago. **_

_**Tu comptes nous dire que tu ne sais pas qui sais? Je ne savais pas que tu t'abaissais à ça? **_

_**Ah oui vraiment? ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN BLACK JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUI C'EST! JE NE SUIS PAS LA SALOPE QUE TU AS L'AIR DE PENSER QUE JE SUIS! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX! **_

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je me retournais.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Une reviews?

Au faite pendant que j'y pense, des musiques à me proposer?


	35. Tromperies

**Vampire-marie:** Merci ^^ Ton concert ne m'a pas vraiment donné envie. Alors pour toi sa serait Edward...

Fraulein Takoor: Oui je les connais et je l'ai adore! ^^ Merci

**Voilà le chapitre **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 <strong>

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Cullen. Génial maintenant il était au courant. J'en avais plus que marre, je murmurais le mot de passe et entrais en claquant le tableau aux visages de cette bandes d'imbéciles.

J'avais l'impression que Merlin s'acharnait contre moi depuis ma naissance.

Il m'avait privé de mes parents, puis d'une famille convenable, ensuite il avait créé cette débile prophétie mettant ma vie en jeu et maintenant j'étais enceinte de l'un de mes pire ennemis.

Je mis ma main sur mon ventre. Qu'allais-je faire? Il fallait que j'attende la réponse de Sirius elle m'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant entrer Cullen.

_**Alors comme ça tu es enceinte?**_

Son ton ton était dur et froid, pour ne pas changer.

**_Oui, répondis-je seulement._**

**_De moi?_**

**_Oui._**

**_Tu en es sur?_**

La je voyais rouge! Mais qu'avait-il tous? J'étais loin d'être une fille facile.

_**Oui j'en suis sur! Certaine même! Je n'ai couché qu'avec toi content!**_

_**Euh..**_.

**_Que ce passe t-il tu ne sais pas quoi dire? Sa serait bien la première fois tient! Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu ne t'en occuperas pas si je le garde! Je ne veux rien de toi! ! Et si jamais je le garde, je prierais Merlin pour qu'il n'ai rien de l'égoïste, vil, stupide, froid et horrible Serpentard que tu es! Mais qu'es ce qui m'a prit de coucher avec toi!_**

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues fichus hormones.

Sans plus de cérémonie je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Alors que j'avais passé tout l'après-midi à réfléchir, réfléchir et réfléchir j'entendis quelqu'un tambouriner au tableau.

Je décidais d'ignorer les coups porté au tableau, mais ils se firent de plus en plus fort. A bout je me levais d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

_**QUOI! criais-je une fois le tableaux ouvert.**_

Jasper c'était figé en me voyant crier.

**_Alors si c'est pour me demander si je sais de qui est le bébé ou me crier dessus c'est même pas la peine de l'ouvrir._**

J'allais refermer le tableau mais Jasper le bloqua avec sa main.

_**Non Bella, je veux juste discuter avec toi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que tu as besoin de Jazzy.**_

J'eus u petit sourire.

_**Tu ne vas me juger?**_

_**Non. Et regarde ce que je t'ai apporté.**_

Il avait dans ses mais un plateau, avec du chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries. J'avais raté le déjeuner et mon ventre ce mit à gargouiller.

_**T'es le meilleur Jazz.**_

_**Je sais, je sais.**_

**POV HERMIONE **

Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, du moins je l'avais ignorer toute la journée. Je devais lui parler. Je le savais maintenant, je l'aimais. Lui le blond Serpentard et anciennement mon ennemi. Mais cet été j'avais appris à le connaître et j'avais découvert quelqu'un de protecteur et de généreux. Mes sentiments c'était développé.

Jusqu'à cette soirée, où nous faisions notre ronde et que tout avais dérapé. Il m'avait embrassé, j'avais répondu à son baiser et tout était aller très vite.

Je l'avais désiré et apparemment lui aussi. Il m'avait peut-être enlever ma virginité mais je le regrettais pas, parce que je l'aimais et sa rien ne pourrait le changer.

Mais maintenant j'étais enceinte, voudrait-il du bébé ou devrais-je m'en séparer. Il était une partie de moi et de lui.

Mais nous étions en guerre et je n'avais que 17 ans. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Il fallait que j'ai son avis.

Je le vis dans la parc, il était de dos, je m'approchais de lui d'une démarche sur et assuré.

Mais je vis une masse brune s'engouffrer dans ses bras et ce n'était autre que Pansy Parkinsson.

Je suis vraiment stupide, soufflais-je pour moi même mais il l'entendit et se retourna.

**Hermione! S'exclama-t-il étonné.**

Il se détacha de Parkinsson et s'avança vers moi.

_**- Ne m'approche pas! Ce refrain du garçons qui éprouve des sentiments pour la première fois tu l'as sortit à toute les filles avec lesquelles tu as couché? Mais évidemment il a fallu que je tombe dans le panneau!**_

_**Mais...**_

_**Non, c'est bon je ne veux plus t'entendre! Ne vient plus m'adresser la parole! Je ne veux plus te voir! Et tu doit être certainement au courant que je suis enceinte de toi. Et bien je ne compte pas garder ce bébé! Mais de toute manière tu dois t'en ficher parce que tu n'as pas mit enceinte que moi!**_

Je m'enfuis en courant, voulant le fuir. Il m'avait détruite en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je sentais que mon cœur se brisait, comme si on y avait planté un u poignard et que l'on l'avait laissé dans la plaie.

Oh non je ne garderais pas ce bébé! Si je suivis à cette guerre j'en aurais un avec un homme que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerais en retour.

Je n'adresserais jamais plus la parole à cet imbécile de blondinet!

Parole de Granger.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Que d'émotions. Non, mais quel abruti ce Malefoy! Et cette Parkinsson GRRRR! Heureusement que Jazzy est là! ^^<p>

A demain :D

MelleMau


	36. Moi aussi je t'aime

**Vampire-marie**: C'est bien moi qui ai demandé pour les musiques ^^ Je connais les One direction j'aime bien et j'ai tenté Dracula et j'ai adoré. Je connaissais déjà quelque chansons. J'avais déjà écris mon chapitre, donc non aucune influence. Cette fiction est celle où j'ai le plus d'inspiration et celle que je préfère écrire. Peut-etre que je m'identifie à Bella de part son caractère, je ne sais pas. Merci. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

J'entrais dans la Grande-Salle pour le petit déjeuner et automatiquement toutes les tête se tournèrent vers moi. Évidemment la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard.

Je m'avançais la tête haute vers ma table,lançant des regard noir à la pelle.

Je m'assis lourdement et Jasper passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me calmer, il savait que je ne devais surtout pas faire appel à mon phénix, ou dut moins le moins possible.

Layna quitta la table des Serdaigles et s'assit à mes cotés.

_**Alors c'est vrai? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Que vas-tu faire? **_

_**Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai peur. Je n'ai que 17 ans et...**_

_**On va aller en parler ailleurs. **_

Je m'apprêtais à sortir avec ma sœur mais je vis Pansy Parkinsson arriver à notre table.

_**Tu veux quoi Parkinsson.**_

_**Parler à Granger. **_

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Layna me tira pour nous faire sortir, nous nous mimes à marcher dans le parc.

_**Tu sais moi aussi quand j'ai eu Marie j'ai eu peur.**_

Je repensais à la petite rousse, tellement mignonne.

_**Pourtant tu semblais heureuse de l'avoir.**_

_**Je le suis ne doute pas de ça. Elle est là plus belle chose que j'ai jamais faite. Mais quand j'ai accouché, je me suis sentis liée à elle. Et puis mes parents m'ont bien aidé, les premiers ont été les plus difficiles. Je devais me réveillés à des heures inimaginable. Mais au final je m'en suis plutôt bien sortit. Elle me manque terriblement. Je ne me sens pas entière sans elle. **_

_**J'imagine. **_

_**Alors que vas-tu faire? **_

_**Aucune idée. **_

_**Tu l'as dit à Cullen. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Comment a-t-il réagit? **_

_**Il n'a pas vraiment réagis en faite, pour une fois. Mais je lui ai fais clairement comprendre que si jamais à le garder, je ne voudrais rien de lui. **_

_**Tu crois qu'il se manifestera en tant que père? **_

_**Bien sur que non, c'est Cullen. Il ne pense qu'a lui et c'est un mangemort qui ne voudrait surtout pas faire défaut à son maitre, raillais-je. **_

Elle regarda mon ventre et le caressa doucement. Soudain je vis Edwige vola vers moi, elle descendis en flèche et se posa sur épaule je pris la lettre et elle décolla après m'avoir mordillé le doigt.

Je déroulais le morceau de parchemin pour lire la réponse de mon père.

_Chère Bella, _

_Toi enceinte? Mais de qui? Je dois dire que je n'y pas crus, il a fallut la lettre de Poudlard, pour j'y croie. Tu as 17 ans tu es beaucoup trop jeune! Mais sache que je te soutiendrais quelque le choix que tu feras. Tu ne voudras surement retirer la vie à cet partie de toi, qui commence à se développer en toi. Seule toi peut prendre cette décision, personne ne doit contraindre à avorter ou à le garder. Je serais à Poudlard dans une semaine pour être avec toi quand tu rendras ta décision. J'espère que Emmett et Drago sont là pour te soutenir et qu'ils ont refait le portrait au père de ton enfant. Je t'aime. _

_Sirius. _

_PS: Tu as le bonjour de Narcissa. _

**POV HERMIONE**

Pansy et moi étions dans le hall.

_**Granger tu es vraiment stupide!**_

La je voyais rouge.

_**Tu es enceinte du père de mon bébé et je suis stupide! **_

_**Mais non, Drago n'est pas le père de mon bébé. **_

_**Quoi?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Mais hier...**_

_**Il me réconfortait, nous sommes seulement amis, Drago est comme un frère pour moi. **_

_**Par merlin!**_

Je la regardais et lui fis un sourire avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

_**Merci!**_

Elle me rendit un petit sourire.

_**Il est mon mi et il est vraiment mal depuis hier.**_

_**Si tu as un problème, besoin de parler, n'importe quoi vient me voir. **_

_**Mais.. **_

_**Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton frère! Déclarais-je. Si tu veux rejoindre le bon coté, vient me voir. **_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je partais voir Drago, il devait être dans les appartements que lui avait donné Dumbledore suite à l'agression de Alice.

Je le croisais en chemin, il devait surement rejoindre la Grande Salle.

_**Désolé, soufflais-je.**_

Il me regardait durement.

_**Je suis vraiment désolé.**_

Je m'approchais de lui et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut d'abord surpris mais répondit à mon baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes haletant, front contre front.

_**Sa veut dire que...,débuta-t-il.**_

_**Oui, je t'aime aussi. **_

Il eut un énorme sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Il posa une main sur mon ventre.

_**Tu es...**_

_**Enceinte oui. **_

_**Tu comptes finir toutes mes phrases? Me demanda-t-il. **_

Je ris.

_**Je vais être papa, s'extasia-t-il.**_

_**Tu en veux? **_

_**Bien sur! Tu es la fille que j'aime alors pourquoi pas? **_

Je sautais dans ces bras plus que heureuse.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Auriez-vous des concours d'écriture? J'adorerais en faire, j'ai fait un visite au musée un concours pour les collégiens mais je voudrais en faire d'autres ^^


	37. Décision

Vampire- Marie: Oui je comprend la nuance, c'est aussi ce qui me gêne dans le fics en général. Je pense que peut-être je ferais un POV Edward, je sais exactement quand je vais le mettre maintenant. Je n'ai pas snober ton hypothèse. Mais généralement quand je finis un chapitre,l'autre se dessine tout de suite dans mon esprit. Alors quand j'ai lu ta review mon chapitre avait déjà été tapé. Depuis que tu m'a conseillé Dracula, je dois t'avouer que je suis devenu une accroc à leur chanson. J'avais déjà adorais Cléopâtre une comédie musicale de Kamel Ouali aussi. Enfin bref, Merci et bisous ^^

Mane-jei: Oui j'aimerais bien savoir pour les concours ^^ Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

J'avais pris ma décision, aujourd'hui je devais la rendre et personne ne me ferait changer d'avis. Car comme l'avait Layna et Sirius, c'était ma décision.

Je passais dans le hall, quand les immense porte de chêne s'ouvrir d'un coup, surement sous l'effet d'un coup.

Pansy entra titubante, sa robe de sorcière était lacéré, elle eut à peine fait quelques pas quelque pas qu'elle s'effondra.

Une masse d'élèves se forma autour d'elle, je vis Cullen et Parkinsson s'approcher d'elle. Ils semblaient se disputer et personne ne s'occuper de Pansy qui était tombé.

Je m'approchais à mon tour, fustigeant les élèves grâce à mon titre de de préfète en chef.

Je profitais qu'il continue leur débat houleux, pour me baisser et voir l'était de la serpentarde.

Sa robe était déchiré de toute part, son cœur battait encore. Malgré les nombreuse coupure, surement faite grâce à des sots elle avait l'air d'aller bien. J'inspectais le tissus au niveau de son ventre, pour voir si son bébé n'avait pas été touché. Il ne semblerait pas, mais seul l'infirmière pourrait le dire.

Je devais l'aider, pour elle et son bébé. Et puis même si son frère était quelqu'un d'ignoble, elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait ni dit.

_**Potter tu fais quoi là? Cracha la voix de son frère.**_

_**Je l'aide!**_

_**Elle n'a pas d'aide à recevoir, elle restera par terre jusqu'à ce que je l'aurais décidé! **_

_**Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter? Ricanais-je. Elle a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie! **_

_**Potter a raison, ajouta Cullen en me sondant avec ses pupilles émeraude.**_

Il se baissa et retira mes mains de Pansy pour la prendre. Je voulus le bruler mais je n'y parvint pas. Néanmoins je retirais sèchement ses mains à mon tour.

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Pour rien!**_

Ma phrase était à double sens et il l'avait bien comprit.

A l'aide de ma baguette je fis léviter Pansy.

_**Potter, remet la au sol! M'ordonne Parkinsson. **_

_**Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir, sale crétin!**_

Je disparus rapidement, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où il devait déjà y avoir du monde puisque la réunion y avait lieu.

Effectivement quand j'entrais, je vis plusieurs parents et élèves ainsi que des professeurs.

Dumbledore et Rosalie arrivèrent rapidement.

_**Que c'est-il passé? Demanda le directeur. **_

_**Je ne sais pas. Elle est à peine entré dans le château qu'elle c'est effondré. **_

_**Nous en serons plus une fois qu'elle sera réveillé. Miss Hale occupez-vous en, et tachez de voir si son enfant va bien. **_

_**Bien sur professeur. **_

Rosalie l'emmena dans un lit à l'écart et referma les rideaux, pour qu'elle soient à l'abri des regards indiscret.

Je vis Sirius entrer et j'accourais vers lui. Je le pris dans mes bras.

_**Sirius!**_

_**Bella sa va? **_

_**Oui, on va dire sa comme ça. **_

_**Tu as pris ta décision. **_

_**Oui.**_

_**Et quelle est-elle? **_

Narcissa se jeta sur moi avant que je puisse répondre.

_**Ma chérie, tu vas avoir un bébé c'est merveilleux. Où son Hermione et Drago?**_

Je les désignais du doigt alors qu'ils nous regardaient.

Je lançais un regard noir à mon demi-frère, je refusais de lui parler ainsi qu'à Emmett depuis une semaine.

Il avait chacun accepté la grosses de leur copine mais la mienne, bien sur que nom. Sombre abrutis!

J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, j'en étais certaine et puis s nous étions en tant de guerre.

_**Bien je pense qu'il est désormais temps de nous faire part de votre décision.**_

_**Miss Denali?**_

_**Non, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. **_

Ces parents la regardaient d'un air froid.

_**Bien allez voir Miss Hale pour qu'elle vous inscrive sur la liste des prochains patient à St Mangouste.**_

_**Miss Bulstrode? **_

Elle était seule.

_**Je le garde.**_

_**Bien. Miss Brown? **_

_**Je le garde aussi. **_

_**Miss Granger. **_

_**Je le garde! **_

Elle avait l'air radieuse.

_**Et vous Miss Potter.**_

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

_**Je suis trop jeune pour être mère et guerre fait rage. Mais je ne peux retirer la vie d'un innocent qui ne demande que la vie. Si je me bats c'est pour la vie et la liberté. Alors je le garde, c'est mon enfant!**_

_**Bien. **_

Dumbledore, avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Il nous expliqua comment serait rythmé les prochains mois pour les futurs mères.

Quand nous sortîmes, je voulus parler à Sirius alors nous partîmes dans le parc et là...

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite normalement demain.<p> 


	38. Apprendre

Vampire-Marie: Non je suis sadique! :p J'aime beaucoup les comédies musical en général, ou la série Glee par exemple. Merci ^^

ginnybella98: très bien merci et toi? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

**POV SIRIUS**

Nous sortions de l'infirmerie, quand je vis une jeune fille arriver. Je restais bouche bée, un parfait mélange de James et Lilly. Le nez, la bouche et les yeux de mon meilleur ami, encadré de la chevelure de sa femme.

_**Layna! Soufflais-je.**_

Bella se retourna vers, moi pour le moins choqué.

_**Tu sais qui elle est? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Oui. **_

Bella fronce les sourcils avant de dire.

_**Je vous laisse. **_

Je regardais la jeune femme, qui m'observait les yeux inquisiteurs.

_**Je suis Sirius Black, finis-je par dire.**_

Sa bouche forma un O parfait.

_**On peut discuter? Demandais-je.**_

_**Oui, murmura-t-elle. **_

Une fois que nous fumes sortis du château, elle se lança.

_**Vous savez qui je suis? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Mais depuis quand? **_

_**Ta naissance. J'étais venu rendre visite à ta mère après sa séparation avec James. Elle c'était réfugié en France et quand je l'ai trouvé elle était enceinte de six mois. Elle m'a fait juré de ne rien dire à James, ce que j'ai fais. Je revenais la voir chaque jour. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien et là j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Rogue! Ça m'a dégouté, je ne suis plus revenus pendant deux semaines. A mon retour elle avait accouché et t'avais confié à un orphelinat moldus. Elle s'en voulait mais si elle voulait récupérer James son grand amour c'était la seul solution disait-elle. Je la questionnais et elle finit par me dire que James lui e aurait trop voulus de lui avoir cacher son enfant. Je lui en voulais. Elle repartis avec James quelque jours après son accouchement. Je la trouvais égoïste, ensuite elle est tombé enceinte de Bella et elle et James se sont mariés. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, et un jour j'ai trouvé ton orphelinat, mais tu avais déjà été adopté. Ensuite les évènements se sont enchainé, James, Lily et Bella ont du se cacher. Pettigrow les a trahis et ils sont morts. J'étais fou de rage, je me suis vengé sur le traitre et j'ai été incarcéré à Azkaban. A ma sortie j'ai recueillis Bella, j'ai récupéré mon fils et je t'ai encore recherché. Et là je t'ai retrouvé, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulus que j'aille te voir. Il a dit les choses se feront d'elle meme. **_

_**J'observais ma nièce, elle pleurait. **_

**POV LAYNA **

Par Merlin, on m'avait caché tant de chose. Ainsi donc je n'étais pas voulus et j'avais été placé à l'orphelinat. Les larmes envahir mes yeux, à cet instant je haïssais cette Lily. Je leur en voulais, ils avaient toux été des hypocrites! Dumbledore surtout, peut-être même Bella. Je m'enfuis, laissant un Sirius pantois. Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas seulement dit la vérité.

**POV BELLA **

Je les laissais à deux ainsi donc il savait qui elle était. Alors que je tournais dans un couloir du deuxième étage, je vis Drago et Emmett je m'empressais de changer de chemin ne voulant pas les voir. Mais ils coururent vers moi.

_**Bella!**_

_**Attend! **_

Je grognais et les toisais d'un regard noir.

_**Quoi? Crachais-je.**_

_**Bella on sait que tu nous en veux, commença Emmett. **_

_**On s'en veut, fit Drago. **_

_**Vous vous en voulez! Mais génial, le savoir sa va m'aider à dormir! **_

_**Mais... **_

_**Mais quoi? **_

_**Bella pardonne nous! On a été bêtes, mais en a peur pour toi. **_

Je les regardais d'un air dédaigneux.

Emmett fit une moue d'enfant est s'avança vers moi les bras écarté.

Il me prit dans ses bars et me souleva du sol.

_**Ma Bell's!**_

Drago me prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

_**J'ai besoin de mes frères!**_

_**Et nous de notre petite sœur! **_

_**Tu as gardé le bébé, ajouta Drago.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**On sera là! Promirent-ils. **_

_**J'espère bien, sinon Voldemort sera un gentil caniche à coté de moi. **_

Nous entendîmes, du bruit et je me retournais.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p> 


	39. Note

C'est juste une note pour vous dire que je ne reviendrais avec mon Destin que dans une semaine.

J'ai besoin de faire une petite pose (elle est vraiment petite). Mon inspiration s'essouffle, les cours reprennent et en ce moment je suis plus que crevé. Mais promis à partir du 18, je suis de retour. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

MelleMau'


	40. Je suis ta soeur

Je ressuscite d'entre les morts! Halluja!

Me revoilà! Enfin!

Merci pour les reviews et votre compréhension.

**vampire-marie**Merci ne t'inquiète pas Edward revient bientôt ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

Je soupirais je me tenais devant mon miroir à me préparer pour cet idiot de bal d'Haloween où je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller.

Un mois avait eu lieu depuis la visite de Sirius.

Un souvenir me revint.

_**Flash Back **_'enfant est s'avança vers moi les bras écarté.

_Il me prit dans ses bars et me souleva du sol._

_**Ma Bell's!**_

_Drago me prit lui aussi dans ses bras._

_**J'ai besoin de mes frères!**_

_**Et nous de notre petite sœur!**_

_**Tu as gardé le bébé, ajouta Drago.**_

_**Oui.**_

_**On sera là! Promirent-ils.**_

_**J'espère bien, sinon Voldemort sera un gentil caniche à coté de moi.**_

_Nous entendîmes, du bruit et je me retournais._

_Layna se trouvait derrière moi, les yeux embués par les larmes, un air hagard et à la fois énervé sur le visage. Elle semblait avoir courus, car elle reprenait doucement une respiration normale. _

_**Bella il faut qu'on parle!**_

_Sa voix était sèche, mais pas froide comme tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. _

_Je fis signe aux garcons que je les verrais plus tard et ils disparurent me laissant seule avec ma soeur. _

_**Es-ce que tu savais? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton claquant. **_

_**Savoir quoi? Fis-je perdue. **_

_**Que l'identité de mon père n'était pas certaine. **_

_Mes yeux devinrent aussi gros que des billes._

_**Qui te l'a dit?**_

_**Donc tu savais...**_

_Elle se retourna et partit. _

_**Layna attend!**_

_Elle stoppa sa course mais ne se retourna pas. _

_**Si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce que je l'avais promis à Dumbledore, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.**_

_**Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se cache. Je n'ai jamais été désiré, pas comme toi. Je vis dans le mensonge depuis ma naissance. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis. **_

_Elle éclata en sanglot, je m'approchais rapidement d'elle. _

**_Layna soit forte. Je suis ta sœur, tu ne dois surtout pas douter de ça. Tu es une fille merveilleuse, maman d'une adorable petite fille, une brillante élève. Je suis et serais là pour toi. Les bêtises de nos parents ne doivent pas nous affaiblir nous sommes en guerre. Tu as grandis avec des parents adoptifs, géniaux, qui t'ont aimé. Moi, j'ai été confié à Pétunia et Vernon qui m'ont toujours haïs. Je n'ai pas eu de famille pour me construire. On va avancer ensemble, à deux personne ne pourra nous séparer. Tu peux être sur d_'une chose je t'aime. **

**Oh Bella.**

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras.

_**Fin du Flash Back. **_

Au final elle avait bien prit la chose, elle se pensait plus à Lily comme sa mère, mais garder en tête que James était son père. Je laissais mes cheveux tomber en cascade dans mon dos, ne relevant que deux mèches devant pour les attacher derrière.

J'enfilais une robe rouge au couleur de ma maison. Une légère bosse était apparu sur mon ventre, j'avais donc opté pour une robe qui ne me collait pas à la peau,à volant, m'arrivant au dessus des genoux et le bustier étant retenus par deux bretelle en satin rouge. Je mis mes escarpins noir, ranger ma baguette dans une pochette noir elle aussi et j'étais presque prête. Une petite touche de rouge à lèvre et de mascara et là je pouvais y aller.

Mon cavalier m'attendait dans le hall. C'était un Serdaigle de septième année, intelligent et beau. Le seul problème était qu'il parlait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Mais bon il avait l'air gentil je lui avais alors laissé sa chance. Il se nommait Hugo, brun aux yeux noisette.

Je caressais doucement mon ventre, geste devenu récurent ces derniers temps, en souriant. J'étais enceinte et l'assumais pleinement désormais. Je ne sais pas si je serais une bonne mère, mais je ferais tout pour. Il n'avais qu'un moi et quelque jours et je l'aimais déjà.

Cullen, lui c'était une longue histoire. Il était moins railleur c'est dernier temps, je le voyais moins dans l'appartement que nous partagions. Et quand je le croisais il affichait toujours la mine glaciale propre au Sang-Pur. Il avait changé, mais je ne sais pas en quoi.

Drago et Emmett tentaient par tout les moyens de découvrir qui était le père, mais je ne leur avouerais jamais, oh ça non! Pas que la vie de Cullen vaille quelque chose à mes yeux mes je ne voudrais pas que mes frères finissent à Azkaban pour meurtres.

Mes nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ses derniers temps, bien que la fois où j'avais rendus mon déjeuner sur les pieds de Rogue m'avait bien amusé. Surtout lorsque Rogue m'avait évité la retenue, en plaidant le fait que j'étais enceinte et que Rogue aurait dut me laisser sortir de sa salle de classe au lieu de me bloquer la sortie.

J'allais descendre les escaliers, mais quelqu'un m'interpella.

Bella!

* * *

><p>Qui cela peut-il être? ^^<p>

Ma suite demain :p

Une petite info, vous allez me détester mais mercredi je pars pour une semaine à Barcelone avec mon collège...Le jour de mon anniversaire! :D C'est pas génial! Je suis très fier d'être né deux jour après Kristen Stewart Mdrr.


	41. Ouverture de bal

**Vampire Marie: Merci :D Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre mais ta review m'a fait comme toujours très plaisir.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 <strong>

J'allais descendre les escaliers, mais quelqu'un m'interpella.

_**Bella!**_

C'était Pansy, elle portait une magnifique robe verte qui lui allait à merveille.

Ah oui vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, Pansy Parkinsson fait partie de l'Ordre. Oui c'est bien Pansy Parkisson, la Serpentarde, jumelle du crétin et horrible Jacob Parkinsson. Et j'ai une totale confiance en elle, étrange non. Je pense qu'un flash Back vous éclairera mieux.

_**Flash Back**_

_Dumbledore m'avait convoqué à l'infirmerie. Quand j'y entrais, j'y vis Alice qui serait la main de Parkinsson, mes deux frères, Rosalie, quelques professeurs, Jasper et Rosalie. _

_**Miss Potter nous n'attentions plus que vous, fit le directeur. Melle Parkinsson c'est **__**réveillé il y a quelques heures et elle m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'elle rentre dans cet état. Elle a pris une grande décision, mais avant ça elle va tout vous expliqué elle même.**_

_Elle se releva doucement de son lit, elle semblait faible et caressa distraitement son ventre. Son bébé avait survécu. _

_**Il y a une semaine j'ai reçus une lettre de mon père, il m'ordonnait de le rejoindre au manoir. J'ai évidemment répondus positivement à sa missive. Mon père m'a toujours fait peur, il n'a jamais été affectueux tendre avec moi. Dés mon plus jeune age il avait instauré une distance et une froideur entre nous. Il fondait tout ses espoirs sur mon frère pour qu'il devienne son digne héritier. Moi je n'était que l'enfant de trop, celle qui devait resté discrète et dans l'ombre. Je ne trouvais du réconfort qu'avec ma mère, mais elle évitait les démonstration publique car elle était terrifié par mon père. Même mon propre frère jumeaux n'avait rien montré pour moi autre chose que du mépris. J'ai donc grandis seule, entouré par le mal. J'étais éduqué dans les coutumes des Sang-Purs, pour devenir une bonne épouse. Avec leurs convictions aussi. Mais je n'y ai jamais crus pour moi tout les sang se valaient, il y avait des gens mauvais partout et ce n'était pas leur sang qui les différenciaient. **_

_Elle souffla un coup, je voyais bien qu'elle lutait pour ne pas craquer. Alice resserra sa prise et lui souffla des encouragements à son oreille. _

_**Alors je suis sortis discrètement de Poudlard, j'avais peur je tremblais comme une feuille. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout pris me voir? J'ai réussis à passer le portail et j'ai transplané. Le manoir était toujours aussi, sombre, froid, sans vie. L'elfe de maison m'a emmené dans la salle de réunion de mon père. Il y a avait deux mangemorts, mes parents...et...et...le maitre des ténèbres. Ils ont parlé de mon bébé, je devais le faire disparaître ou je souillerais ma famille. J'ai tenté de protesté mais j'ai reçu un Doloris de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai hurlé de douleur. Tout ****s'entrechoquaient, mais une chose m'a fait me relever. Mon bébé, je devais le sauver. J'ai lancé plusieurs sorts avant de m'enfuir. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à n toucher, plusieurs sorts me frôlaient je courais à en perdre haleine, certain réussirent à me toucher mais j'en jetais moi aussi. J'ai entendus un hurlement alors que je sortais, j'ai vu ma mère tomber par terre, morte. Elle m'avait protégé de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle c'est sacrifié pour moi. Ensuite j'ai transplané , je me suis mis à courir pour atteindre Poudlard puis plus rien.**_

_**A ce moment là Miss Potter vous a trouvé et ramené à l'infirmerie, ajouta le directeur. **_

_**Merci, me dit-elle. **_

_**Ce n'étais rien, assurais-je. **_

_**Miss Parkinsson a décidé de garder son enfant, elle viendra habiter dans les appartements de Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Cullen. Et elle a décidé de devenir membre de l'Ordre. **_

_**Bienvenue, lui dis-je. **_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Depuis, Pansy et moi étions amies. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Son frère était devenue exécrable, mais Alice et Drago la soutenaient quand elle n'était qu'avec des Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas voulus dévoilé l'identité du père, mais je m'en fichais. Après tout je ne l'avais pas fais non plus.

_**Prête pour danser? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Si je dis non, je pourrais y échapper? Tentais-je. **_

_**Non! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es préfète en chef tu ouvres le bal! **_

Je grognais j'allais devoir ouvrir le bal avec Cullen.

Je rejoins les autres en bas, les saluais puis je partis voir Hugo. Il me sourit avant de se mettre à déblatérer sur je ne sais quelle potion.

Une mais glacé se posa sur mon épaule dénudé et je sursautais. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à face avec Cullen.

Tu veux quoi Cullen, dis-je agressive. Sans pour autant reculer.

Nous devons ouvrir le bal, dit-il simplement.

Je le suivis silencieusement jusqu'au milieu de la piste, il me scrutait de ses iris d'un vert si profond. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa l'une de ses mains sur mes reins et l'autre agrippa ma main. Je resserrais ma prise sur ses mains et déposais l'autre sur son épaule alors que la chanson débutait.

Nous regardions ailleurs, comme si nous avions peur que nos yeux se croisent. Une certaine distance nous séparait. Mais je commis l'impardonnable et plongé mes iris chocolat dans les siennes. Et je fus comme électrifié par mon pire ennemi.

Même une fois la chanson finis, nous n'arrivions pas à nous détacher. J'étais comme connectée. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Quelqu'un me bouscula et je revins sur terre. Je me détachais de lui brusquement et partis.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Je pense que je posterais un ou deux chapitres demain :p Juste avant de partir :D

Le meilleur cadeau que vous pourriez pour mon anniversaire serez de me permettre d'atteindre les 400 :p

N'oubliez pas demain je poste mais je serais absente une semaine à cause de mon voyage. ^^

MelleMau'


	42. Etoiles et violence

Merciiii à tous pour vos reviews et pour mon anniv'! :p

Alors pour ceux qui se posaient la question d'un pov Edward il est prévus mais pas pour miantenant. Un peu de patience plus que quelque chapitre.

Je n'ai eu le temps que dans taper un désolé.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

Nous regardions ailleurs, comme si nous avions peur que nos yeux se croisent. Une certaine distance nous séparait. Mais je commis l'impardonnable et plongé mes iris chocolat dans les siennes. Et je fus comme électrifié par mon pire ennemi.

J'avançais rapidement et pris comme refuge le fond de la salle. Je m'effondrais sur une chaise à l'écart de tout le monde et me prit le visage dans mes mains. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait tout juste de ce passer.

J'avais danser avec Cullen et j'avais bien plus qu'apprécier. Je devenais folle les hormones surement. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il était mon pire ennemi et rien d'autre.

Alors que je relevais doucement la tête, trois tornades se jetèrent sur moi. Hermione, Layna et Pansy.

Bella sa va? Demanda Layna.

Oui, répondis-je doucement.

C'était plutôt étrange entre toi et Cullen sur la piste, fit remarquer Hermione.

Je lui lançais un regard, qui la prévenait que c'était un terrain glissant. Elle le perçut et se tut immédiatement ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Pansy.

Es-ce qu'il y aurait plus que de l'animosité entre Bella Potter et Edward Cullen.

Je me relevais rapidement et plantais un regard assassin dans les iris bleu de Pansy.

Le seul sentiment, qu'il y a entre lui et moi n'est autre que de la haine pur et simple et ceux maintenant et à jamais. Alors que personnes ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit!

Je partis vers la foule de danser et me fondis dedans. Laissant les trois filles stupéfaites.

Hugo me rejoint rapidement.

On danse? Proposa-t-il.

Oui, acceptais-je.

Il attrapa ma main et m'emmena sur la piste, je m'amusais vraiment bien mais au bout de quelques danse ma grossesse se fit sentir et la fatigue prit le dessus.

J'arrête de danser! Dis-je.

Oh allez encore un peu!

Non, il est tard et je meurs de chaud dans cette salle.

Je prend des rafraichissent, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans le parc, proposa-t-il.

Très bien.

Je pris ma veste que j'avais laissé un peu plus loin dans la salle et sortis dehors. Le vent frais me fit du bien, je m'assis prés d'un chêne au alentours de l'entrée.

J'observais les étoiles, si belles, si paisibles. Je me demandais si mes parents me regardaient de là haut. Es-ce qu'il me soutiendraient dans ma grossesse? Dans ma lutte pour Voldemort?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de plus réfléchir que j'entendis des bruits de pas.

Je me retournais et vis Hugo qui revenait deux verres de jus de citrouille à la main. Il tanguait légèrement. Il avait dut abuser plus que de mesure sur le ponch sorcier.

Tiens ton verre Bella, dit-il en me le tendant.

Je le remerciais et il s'assit à mes cotés.

Tu sais je n'aurais jamais crus que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal.

Et moi je n'ai jamais crus que j'irais à ce bal!

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres, j'en eux à peine bus que je le recrachais déjà.

C'EST DU PONCH! hurlais-je.

Oui et alors?

JE SUIS ENCEINTE ABRUTI!

C'était pour te décoincer un peu.

Je voyais rouge, mais pour qui se prenait-il?

Et puis tout le monde sais que tu vas t'en débarrasser à la naissance.

Je me relevais et le giflais de toute mes forces.

- Tu ne l'a pas volé celle-là!

Je sentais mon phénix prendre possession de moi, il ne fallait pas que je me transforme pour mon bébé.

Lui aussi se releva, mais ce n'était pas son animagus qui avait prit possession de lui mais bien l'alcool.

Il me plaqua violemment contre l'arbre, ses doigts se resserrant dangereusement autour de mon cou. Sa seconde main se porta sur ma cuisse et remonta lentement.

Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille!

Lâche...moi...

Qu'elle idiote j'avais oublié ma baguette dans mon sac qui était encore dans la Grande-Salle.

Je vais faire ce que j'ai envie depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces mais sa prise était trop forte et moi j'étais épuisé.

Je n'allais pas tenir encore très longtemps.

De toute manière puisse que tu t'es fais engrosser tu ne dois pas être la petite sainte que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut détacher de moi.

Je tombais sur l'herbe la respiration haletante. Ma main massait doucement mon cou endoloris. Et alors que j'allais sombrer dans le noir, je vis le visage de mon sauveur. C'était...

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^<p>

A la semaine prochaine! :p


	43. Mon sauveur

Me revoilà fraichement revenus d'Espagne, un magnifique pays d'ailleurs! :p

Voilà la suite qui devrais vous plaire.

Vampire Marie: Merci :p Oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'une personne comme Pansy était ce qu'il manquait à l'entourage de Bella.

Merci pour les reviews et Bon chapitre à vous! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42<strong>

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Les rideaux n'étant pas tiré la douce lumière de l'aube se déversait dans la pièce.

Je me relevais et découvris avec étonnement que je portait ma robe de bal, ma main se porta instinctivement à mon cou. Il me faisait vraiment mal et les souvenirs de la soirée refirent surface.

Je revoyais Hugo, m'agripper, me plaquer contre l'arbre, une main serrant mon cou et l'autre se baladant sur moi. Son regard, vide. Sans sentiments, sans émotions, comme s'il n'était pas présent.

Quand ses doigts glacés c'était un peu plus resserré autour de ma gorge, je me revoyais suffoquer en entendant ses insultes à propos de moi ou encore de mon bébé.

Ses lèvres se plaquant contre les miennes, moi tentant par tout les moyen de me défaire de sa prise.

Puis la libération vint, il fut happer en arrière et contraint de me relâcher.

Juste avant de sombrer, j'avais vu mon sauveur. Que je connaissais très bien.

Je sautais de mon lit, ma tête tournais quelque peu, mais il fallait que je le vois. Je me débarrassais de mes escarpins et courus hors de ma chambre.

J'eus à peine mis un pied de hors que je percutais déjà quelque chose, alors que j'allais percuter le sol, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper.

Deux bras encerclèrent ma taille et je me retrouvais collé conte un torse alors que un paire d'iris verte plongèrent leur regard dans le mien.

C'était Cullen.

Je me détachais rapidement de lui.

_**Qu'es ce que tu fais devant ma chambre? Demandais-je.**_

_**Un merci suffirait, répliqua-t-il acide. **_

_**C'est toi qui m'a sauvé hier, fis-je. **_

Il releva la tête étonné, avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure de bronze.

_**Tu m'as vu?**_

_**Oui. Pourquoi? Je suis ton ennemie! **_

_**Je ne t'avais pas vu. **_

Je voyais bien qu'il mentait, je haussais un sourcil perplexe.

_**Tu savais très bien que c'était moi.**_

_**Et alors? Même si j'ai vu que c'était toi? Qu'es ce que ça change? **_

Tout eus-je envie de répondre.

_**Merci.**_

Il me regarda encore plus étonné.

_**Si tu n'étais pas intervenus je ne sais pas jusqu'où il aurait été.**_

Son regard devint noir.

_**Jusqu'au bout!**_

_**Qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite? Après que je me sois évanouie. **_

_**J'ai assommé l'autre, puis Dumbledore et arrivé. Il a dit que tu n'avais rien et m'a ordonné de te raccompagner dans ta chambre. **_

_**Tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour moi quand même? **_

_**Bien sur que non! **_

_**Qu'es ce que tu faisais devant ma porte alors? **_

_**Je...Je...**_

_**Je? **_

_**Tu es toujours aussi emmerdante qu'hier Swan! Cracha-t-il. **_

_**Et toi toujours aussi crétin! **_

_**Je t'ai sauvé et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire! **_

_**Je m'en saurais aussi bien sortis seule! **_

_**Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a une seconde! **_

_**Je me trompais! **_

_**Et tu aurais fais comment tu n'avais pas ta baguette! **_

_**Comment le sais tu! **_

_**Dumbledore la ramené avec ton sac, elle est sur ta table de nuit. **_

_**Il n'y a donc pas de raison à ta soudaine envie de m'aider. **_

_**Je l'ai aussi fait pour ça. **_

_**Ça? **_

Il pointa mon ventre du doigt.

_**Ça c'est mon bébé! Et je te ferais dire que je ne l'ai pas fais toute seule! **_

_**Je n'en voulais pas moi! **_

_**Tu crois que j'en voulais moi! Et pourtant je l'assume! **_

_**Tu as dis que tu ne demanderais rien à ce propos! **_

_**Et je ne demanderais rien! Je l'élèverais seule! Mais si compte un jour en faire ton enfant, il en est hors de question! Si tu ne l'assume pas maintenant tu ne l'assumeras jamais! Il n'aura pas de père et s'en portera mieux! **_

_**Tu ne peux pas comprendre! **_

_**Oh que si j'ai très bien compris! Tu n'es qu'un abruti, adepte de magie noir complètement fou d'un mage complètement cinglé et meurtrier! Il n'y a rien d'autre a comprendre! **_

_**C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça! **_

_**Il n'y a rien de compliqué la dedans! Tu joue les toutous pour plaire à ton père! J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Alice, elle dit que les idéaux et l'influence de ton père pèse beaucoup das la balance mais je pense que c'est ton choix et seulement le tiens! Tu as toujours été comme ça sa ne changeras pas! **_

_**Les gens change! **_

Il partit vers sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.

Je vis un morceau de parchemin tomber de son pantalon. Je le ramassais et poussé par une curiosité soudaine lu la missive.

_Cher Fils, _

_Le maitre va te marquer, sache que c'est un honneur. Je ne sens pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Tu seras bien sur puni pour ça n'en doute pas. Soit au manoir la semaine prochaine à minuit sans faute! _

_Ton père. _

Il allait recevoir la marque, il allait devenir un mangemort.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^<p>

Vos avis? ^^

MelleMau

PS: Voici mon Facebook puisse que plusieurs personnes me l'avait déjà demandé :p Mauréna Benteboula


	44. Edward

Vampire-Marie: J'étais à Barcelone, j'ai visité Gérone et Figéras aussi :p Merci :D Au fait j'ai finis mon histoire des arts si sa t'intéresse ;)

**Chapitre 43**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

Cela faisais deux jours que j'avais aidé Potter. Depuis quelque temps je me sentais étrange à son regard. Depuis que nous avions couché ensemble en fait. J'avais ressentis avec elle des sensations que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentis pour aucune de mes conquêtes.

C'était comme inné, nos corps s'emboitant à la perfection. Un courant électrique nous reliant, comme des aimants. Mais c'était mon ennemie, et même si je n'étais plus sur de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je savais que j'éprouvais une haine inexplicable à son encontre.

Elle qui était adulé pour avoir fait tombé le mage noir encore enfant, elle qui était la princesse des Gryffondors.

Elle n'était pas méprisée, elle était adorée, protégée, comprise. Moi les gens ne me voyait que comme le vil Serpentard, j'étais crains, j'étais le prince des Serpentard mais pas pour les même raison. Les gens de ma maison m'avait donner ce titre pour ma froideur, ma haine pour les sang de bourbe, j'étais riche, d'une grande famille et le parfait portrait de mon père.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui ressemblais, malgré les actes et les paroles que j'avais, je voulais être différent. Me démarquer.

Mais comment le faire avec une famille telle que la mienne, avec un père tel que le mien.

Il avait promis la mort à ma sœur des qu'il l'a verrais. Mon Alice, ma jumelle, une partie de moi. Malgré ce que je montrais, j'aimais ma sœur. Elle avait le courage que je n'avais pas.

Elle avait trahis mon père, chose que je ne me voyais pas faire. Je n'aurais jamais le courage pour.

J'attendais Jacob dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il avait eu rendez-vous avec le maitre. Aujourd'hui il avait reçus la marque et avait prêté allégeance au maitre.

J'étais assis seuls sur le canapé de la salle commune à fixer les murs de pierre grise.

Les autres se tenaient à une certaine distance de moi, même Bulstrode et Denali qui passait leur temps à me coller.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Jacob apparut, les yeux froid et un léger rictus fier se dessinant que son visage. Il me fit un signe de tête pour que je le rejoigne. Ce que je fis.

Une fois à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes il entama la discutions.

_**Je suis enfin un digne Sang-Pur.**_

Digne Sang-Pur? Un mangemort?

_**Tu as été marqué? Demandais-je inutilement.**_

**_Oui, répondit-il fier._**

Il souleva sa manche et je pus voir l'hideuse tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent.

_**Si jamais le vieux fou te prend...**_

_**Ce vieux cinglé n'en a plus pour longtemps! S'il croit que lui et cette sale Potter pourront le vaincre il se trompe grandement. **_

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Il y a avait plusieurs critères à remplir lorsque l'on était pas totalement pour Voldemort. Bien connaître l'occlumencie et jouer le joue, sans jamais ce faire prendre.

_**C'est bientôt ton tous, fit il.**_

_**Je sais. **_

_**Vivement que cette année ce termine et que j'entre vraiment dans les rangs du maitre. **_

_**Tu comptes aller jusqu'à où pour le maitre. **_

_**Je ferais tout ce qu'il me demandera. **_

_**Même s'il te demandai de faire du mal à Pansy;**_

_**Oui! **_

_**Mais c'est ta sœur! **_

_**Elle n'est pas ma sœur, je n'ai pas de sœur! **_

_**Jacob...**_

_**Écoute Edward! Elle nous a trahis, elle a trahis le maitre! Elle train avec sa bande de traitre à leur sang! Alors pas de pitié! **_

_**Mais..**_

_**Cullen! S'il le maitre me donne un ordre j'obéirais et tu feras pareil! **_

_**Je le sais bien! **_

_**Combattre, tuer ou mourir pour le maitre fera notre fierté! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment mais ne commence pas à douter! **_

_**Je en doute pas! **_

_**Bien! On se revoit au diner! **_

_**Oui. **_

Jacob partit et disparut dans un couloir.

Je décidais de rejoindre mes appartements. Je trainais des pieds, en passant devant le parc j'aperçus un groupe de personnes par la fenêtre.

La bande à Potter! Je restais un moment à fixer ma sœur, elle avait l'air heureuse. Bien plus que quand elle vivait au manoir.

Une grimace de dégout se dessina sur mon visage quand je vis Hale l'enlacer pour l'embrasser.

Je vis aussi Drago; mon ancien meilleur amie, mon cousin. Caresser le ventre de sa sang de bourbe, qui portait son enfant.

Il avait coucher avec une sang de bourbe! Je me rappelais encore la colère du maitre quand il l'avait appris. Son père devait retourner dans sa tombe;

Et moi qui avait mis Potter enceinte, je serais tué si on l'apprenait.

Mon père ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je sortis la lettre que je venais tout juste de recevoir.

_Fils, _

_Soit présent sans faute pour ton entrés dans le bon coté! Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à ta dernière lettre! Si jamais j'apprends que tu montre une quelconque opposition, les anciennes punitions que tu recevrais te paraitront bien pale à coté de ce que tu recevra! _

_Ton père. _

Je froissais la lettre d'énervement avant de passer la tableau et la je vis avec stupéfaction..

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin le POV Edward.<p>

La suite demain :p


	45. Propositions inattendus

**Je sai****s**** je me fais rare en ce moment désolé :/ **

**Voici le chapitre 45 **

**Vampire-Marie:**** J'ai eu un petit problème avec l'histoire des arts, finalement je me retrouve avec Inglourious Basterd. Je ne sais pas si tu connais :p Voilà :D **

**Lucie227: Avec plaisir, par contre laisse un lien ;) et Merci . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

**POV EDWARD **

Je froissais la lettre d'énervement avant de passer la tableau et la je vis avec stupéfaction Potter, assise sur l'un des fauteuil, l'une de mes lettre à la main. Elle semblait m'attendre.

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette lettre Potter?**_

_**J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-elle. **_

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_**Une proposition.**_

_**Oui. **_

Elle se leva et m'approcha. Elle me remit la lettre.

_**Écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas complètement mauvais.**_

_**Comment cela?**_

_**Ne chercher pas à comprendre. Je voudrais avoir si tu souhaiteras intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. **_

_**Quoi? **_

Mais elle était devenu complètement folle.

_**Je sais tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Mais si tu veux rejoindre ta mère et ta sœur, si tu veux faire tes propre choix, si tu ne veux plus te faire dicter ta conduite, si tu veux passer du bon coté rejoins nous.**_

_**On t'a jeté un sort Potter?**_

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla bruyamment.

_**Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demandais-je.**_

_**Je ne le sais pas moi même, chuchota-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te laisse une seule et unique chance, nous partons en vacances demain soir à 20h. Et bien je recueillerais ta réponse à 15h. **_

_**Et que ce passera-t-il, fis-je ironique. Les autres m'accueilleront à bras ouvert et on fêtera mon arrivé. **_

Elle me lança un regard noir.

_**Bien sur l'intégration sera un peu difficile au début! J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore il me fait confiance. **_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

_**Dit toi que ton choix aura beaucoup de conséquence, et que c'est ta seule et unique chance de changer de camp, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.**_

Je m'écroulais dans un fauteuil. Ma pire ennemie, venait de m'offrir, un espoir de liberté que je n'osais même pas entrevoir.

Mais voulais-je vraiment rejoindre son camp et trahir mon père? Trahir le maitre des Ténèbres?

**POV Bella**

Qu'es-ce qu'il me prenait de lui faire confiance?

Je devenais folle , je murmurais le prénom des appartements de Drago et Alice.

_**Tentacula.**_

Dans la salle commune se trouvait, Alice, Pansy et Drago. Les seuls à qui j'avais confié mon choix de vouloir rallier Cullen.

_**Alors? Questionna Alice.**_

Elle avait sauté de joie quand je lu avais dis. Elle espérait que son frère face le bon choix, Drago pour son cousin et Pansy pour son meilleur ami.

Elle s'accrochait à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_**On aura sa réponse demain.**_

Elle se rongea les ongles.

Une note volante arriva jusqu'à nous, je l'ouvris et y lus un message du directeur.

_Jeunes gens veuillez rejoindre mon bureau immédiatement. _

_**Il faut tout de suite allez voir le directeur, fis-je.**_

_**Pourquoi? Demanda Drago intrigué. **_

_**Je n'en ai aucune idée. **_

Durant tout le chemin je vis que Alice était anxieuse. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'aperçus, Jasper, Hermione, Layna et Blaise Zabini.

_**Le directeur nous fit signe d'approcher.**_

_**Bien jeunes gens j'ai deux nouvelles à voué annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise. **_

Il avait un air triste qui ne lui corespondait pas.

_**Je commence par laquelle?**_

_**La bonne, dis-je. **_

_**Monsieur Zabini, se joint officiellement à notre cause. **_

Pansy lui sauta dans les bras.

_**Et la mauvaise? Questionnais-je ignorant les effusions de joie. **_

_**Monsieur Ronald Weasley à quitté Poudlard en laissant une lettre. **_

_**Que dit cette lettre?**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même. **_

Il me tendit une lettre que je lus à haute voix.

_Je quitte Poudlard, je quitte ma famille pour une raison simple. _

_Je rejoins le camp du maitre. _

_Peu m'importe de ne pas avoir mes aspics, je veux combattre au coté du maitre. _

_Lui seul est sain d'esprit. _

_Il m'a guidé et me guidera sur le bon chemin. _

_Le chemin des ténèbres, celui que j'ai choisis. _

_Je vous laisse vous et vos niaiseries! _

_Personne ne me manquera, je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis et encore moins de vrai famille. _

_Tous des traitres à leur sang, qui me font honte. _

_J'ai choisis le bon coté, j'en suis certain. Nous gagnerons cette guerre. _

_R.W._

Je lâchais la lettre folle de rage alors qu'un cris était poussé. Je me retournais...

* * *

><p>J'aime pas Ron, c'est psychologique, je sais pas mais lui je peux pas le voir.<p>

Par contre Blaise je l'adore, alors je l'ai fais rentré ^^

Une proposition plutôt inattendus pour Edward.

Alors que va-t-il choisir? Voldemort ou Dumbledore? Son père ou sa soeur? Bella?

Prochain chapitre demain c'est promis! :p

Voilà Merci :p


	46. Changement de camp

**Comme promis le chapitre 46 :p**

**GinnyBella98: Merci :D Et bien j'ai visité énormément de choses, l'aquarium de Barcelone, son quartier gothique, les ramblas, le monument de Christophe Colomb, la cathédrale de Gaudi, le parc Guel, le musée Dali et puis plein d'autre chose. J'avais déjà été en Espagne et j'adore toujours autant ce pays :D **

**BellaSwan12: ****Je n'ai pas trouvé la vidéo. Et non tout les roux ne sont pas méchant mdrr!Merci **

**Vampire-Marie: Oui, moi seule le connait mdr! Je passe le 21 mais, je verrai bien, bon je passe en binôme donc ça devrais bien se passer. Je l'aime pas Ron, je sais pas pourquoi depuis le tome 1 je peux pas le voir. Je crois que la serise sur le gâteau c'est quand il est sortis avec Hermione...Enfin bref :p Merci :D **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews! :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46<strong>

Je lâchais la lettre folle de rage alors qu'un cris était poussé. Je me retournais pour voir Pansy s'écrouler au sol en larmes.

Je compris immédiatement, c'était Ron le père de son enfant.

Tous sortirent, je restais seul avec le directeur.

_**Comment avez vos pus le laisser s'enfuir? **_

_**Il a fait son choix, nous verrons pour lui plus tard. **_

_**Nous aurions pus lui faire rechanger d'avis. Qui vous dis qu'il n'est pas sous Impérium? **_

_**Non, monsieur Weasley a agit de son plein grès. Il est conscient du choix qu'il a fait. **_

Je me mis à pleurer, les hormones mais surtout la tristesse jouaient.

J'avais toujours considérés Ron, comme mon ami.

_**Et pour Monsieur Cullen. **_

_**Nous aurons sa réponse demain. **_

_**Bien. **_

_**Je vais rejoindre mes amis professeur. **_

_**Bien sur Miss, mais avant une question. Votre grossesse se déroule-t-elle bien? **_

_**Oui professeur, tout va pour le mieux.**_

_**Et pour votre animagus? **_

_**Je ne l'utilise plus. **_

_**Vous pouvez donc partir Miss. **_

Je sortis rejoindre mes amis, de la tristesse et de la haine m'habitait. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner une tel traitrise.

* * *

><p>Il était l'heure, que je connaisse la réponse de Cullen. J'attendais, assis sur l'un des fauteuil.<p>

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers moi.

_**Alors Cullen qu'elle est ton choix.**_

_**Je veux savoir quelque petit chose, avant. **_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_**Quoi?**_

_**Où vais-je habiter à partir de maintenant? **_

_**Au manoir Black avec ta mère et ta sœur. **_

_**Et comment puis-je avoir totalement confiance en vous. **_

_**Écoutes Cullen si tu dis oui nous allons voir directement Dumbledore. T je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas habituer à mentir. Et puis tu as ma parole. Je ne sais pas si à tes yeux cela veux quelque chose. Mais pour moi elle a de l'importance. **_

Il me scruta du regard.

_**J'accepte, dit-il.**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte. J'y avais pensé toute la soirée et je m'étais convaincu qu'il dirait non.

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Tu l'as dis toi même, c'est le bon coté. Et je veux être libre, de mes pensées et de mes mouvements. Et surtout je veux rejoindre ma sœur et ma mère. **_

_**Bien, tu as fais le bon choix. **_

J'hésitais mais je lui tendis tout de même une main.

_**Bienvenue.**_

Il l'observa étonné.

_**Maintenant suis moi! Fis-je. **_

_**Où allons nous? **_

_**Comme je l'ai dis, on va voir Dumbledore. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Tu verra bien. **_

Alors que nous marchions, je réfléchissais à comment je devais le considérer.

Son changement de camp bousculer beaucoup de chose. Devais-je continuer à le traiter comme mon pire ennemi, ou devais-je enfin faire la paix?

Je n'avais ni envie de le haïr, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais pas non plus envie de faire la paix.

Je portais tout de même en moi, un enfant, notre enfant. Qui grandirait sans père car il n'était pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités.

Nous arrivâmes devant le directeur.

_**Si vous êtes là Monsieur Cullen c'est que vous avez choisis de nous rejoindre.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Bien, je pense que c'est la meilleur solution pour vous. Vous habiterez au manoir Black, et disposerez d'une protection magique. **_

_**La fiole, lui rappelais-je.**_

_**Ah mais oui où avais-je la tête. Mais tout d'abord vous allez passer au véritasérum. **_

_**Bien répondit-il. Qui me posera les questions? **_

_**C'est généralement Miss Potter qui le fait. **_

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il visa d'un trait la fiole que lui tendit le directeur et je débutais mes questions.

_**Es-tu bien Edward Anthony Cullen, ayant pour sœur jumelle Alice Marie Cullen?**_

_**Oui.**_

Bon au moins il n'était pas sous polynectar.

_**Veux-tu vraiment faire partis de l'Ordre.**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Te battras-tu au coté de Dumbledore?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Nous dénonceras-tu à Voldemort. **_

_**Non. **_

Ils reprirent doucement ses esprits, se contentant de me fixer.

_**Alors? Fit-il.**_

_**Tu fais désormais officiellement partis de l'Ordre du phénix. **_

_**Bien jeune gens vous allez partirent maintenant pour la manoir. **_

_**Comment? Demanda Cullen. **_

Dumbledore prit un stylo sur son bureau et y jeta un sort.

_**Avec ce portoloin. Vos affaires vous serons envoyé, dans la soirée.**_

Nous mimes un doigt sur le stylo, et je sentis comme une pressions sur le nombril alors que je quittais poudlard.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! :p<p>

Il me manque 14 reviews pour atteindre les 450! :p Je compte sur vous :D

Bon je poste tout les soirs désormais. :p

Et au faite j'ai dus changer de sujet d'histoire des arts! Parce que la prof référente de mon binôme, à un problème avec HP! Déjà que je l'aimais pas celle là... Pour résumé maintenant je travaille sur Inglourious Basterd, esperont qu'elle n'ait pas de problème avec Brad Pitt..

Bisous à tous!

Melle Mau


	47. Visite guidé

**Vampire-Marie:**** Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour cette pauvre Molly. Moi les seuls Weasley que j'aime bien sont le****s**** jumeaux, ils m'ont toujours fait rire. Oui, enfin un peu d'Edella :p. Bonne révision, nul je sais comme si des révisions pouvaient être bien? En tout cas je te souhaite de l'avoir. Merci :p **

**BellaSwan12: Oui là j'ai trouvé, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire! Merci :p **

**Ginnybella98: J'ai visité, L'allemagne, bon 'est pas trop mon genre de pays mais pour le marché de noël c'est cool quand même. L'Anglettere, j'ai adoré Londres. L'Italie, j'ai préféré Venise et Florence à Rome :p. Et l'Algérie, une fois pour voir de la famille à moi. :p Je ne sais pas mais elle est très bizarre. Qu'elle apprécie ou pas, je garde ça! ;p C'est moi qui passe pas elle. Dans HP mon perso préféré est Drago mais j'aime beaucoup Hermione et Blaise aussi. Et toi tu as visité quels pays? Et quel est ton perso préféré? Merci :p **

**Merci à toutes vos reviews grâce à vous j'ai atteints les 450. **

**En récompense un chapitre un peu long :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47<strong>

Nous mimes un doigt sur le stylo, et je sentis comme une pressions sur le nombril alors que je quittais Poudlard.

J'atterris dans le salon du manoir Black, où se trouvait Esmée, Sirius et Narcissa.

Esmée marqua un temps de pose, puis courus les larmes aux yeux étreindre son fils.

_**Oh Edward, tu m'as tellement manqué.**_

Je m'avançais pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, Narcissa et Sirius me prirent dans leurs bras.

_**Ta grossesse se passe bien ma chérie? Me demanda Narcissa.**_

_**Mise à part mes fréquentes nausées, ça peur aller, répondis-je. **_

_**Alors comme ça tu as vomis sur Rogue, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. **_

_**Et oui, rigolais-je. Disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes nausées, ça ne devrais pas tarder à s'arrêter, me dit Narcissa. **_

_**Je l'espère!**_

_**Heureusement que tu passe ta grossesse à Poudlard, fit Sirius. **_

_**Et pourquoi? Demandais-je. **_

_**Disons que ton humeur habituel, plus les sautes d'humeur. Ça ne risque pas d'être très beau à voir. **_

Je ris avant de perdre mon sourire immédiatement.

_**Et Molly et Arthur? **_

Leurs airs devinrent sombres.

_**Esmée et moi avons rendus visite à Molly hier, elle ne veut voir personnes. Elle n'arrête pas de pleure, m'avoua Narcissa.**_

_**Arthur lui est très énervé, mais même s'il le cache la nouvelle l'a beaucoup affecté, ajouta Sirius. **_

_**Comment va Ginny? Demanda Narcissa. **_

_**Mal, on est resté prés d'elle mais rien n'y fais, avouais-je. On espère que ça passera, elle ne passera pas ses vacances ici, dis-je. **_

Narcissa hocha gravement la tête.

Esmée suivit de son fils s'avancèrent vers nous, Narcissa enlaça son neveu, Sirius se contenta de lui serrer la main.

_**Bon avant que tu fasse visiter Bella, vient il faut que je te montre quelque chose! S'exclama Narcissa.**_

Je vis Sirius lever les yeux au ciel.

J'allais devoir faire visiter à Cullen, génial, ironisais-je.

Nous montâmes au premier étage et Narcissa, s'arrêta devant la porte d'une pièce vide.

Elle l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur, nous la suivîmes.

Les murs avaient été détapissé, le parquet changé. La pièce avait été repeinte en blanc et avaient été nettoyé de font en comble.

Il avaient trois berceaux pour seuls meubles.

_**C'est la nurserie, pour toi, Hermione et Pansy.**_

_**Merci, Narcissa. Vraiment. **_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur mon ventre.

_**Oh ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Et Esmé aussi m'a beaucoup aidé, et évidemment ton père. Nous attendons de connaître vos goût pour meubler et choisir les coloris. **_

Je m'empressais de remercier, tout le monde. Mon regard croisa celui de Cullen qui fixait mon ventre. Il releva les yeux et planta se sorbes verte dans les miennes.

Je me détournais gêné.

_**Bella, tu pourrais faire visité à Edward? Demanda Esmée.**_

_**Oui, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, ajouta Narcissa. **_

_**D'accord, soufflais-je. **_

_**Et ne le torture pas, glissa Sirius me faisant sourire. **_

Je souris avant de faire un signe de tête pour qu'il me suive.

Nous passâmes devant une chambre au deuxième étage.

_**Ma chambre, dis-je. Je la partage désormais avec Pansy. **_

Il ouvrit la porte.

_**On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Cinglais-je. **_

_**Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ta chambre Potter! **_

Il entra à l'intérieur.

Ma chambre n'avait rien se spéciale, les mur était peint en beige et chocolat. Avec des rappelle de rouge un peu partout, pour rappeler ma maison.

Sur ma table de chevet trônait une photo de moi avec Drago et Emmett, et une autre de moi et Sirius.

Au dessus de mon lit était affiché une affiche des Harpies de Holyhead, il y avait une autre lit, celui de Pansy.

Deux bureaux et deux armoires.

Il souleva la photo de moi et de mes deux frères.

_**Tu les considères vraiment comme tes frère. **_

_**Oui, bon tu viens je n'ai pas que cela à faire! **_

_**Il reposa le cadre et sortit de ma chambre. **_

_**Là c'est la chambre de Hermione et de Alice, fis-je en montrant celle à gauche de la mienne. **_

Je désignais celle d'en face.

_**Cella là tu vas la partager avec Blaise, dis-je en montrant celle d'en face. Et celle coté c'est celle de Drago et Jasper. La dernière pièce au bout du couloir c'est la salle de bain, que toute les chambres de notre étage ce partage. **_

Nous montâmes à l'étage au-dessus.

_**Là, c'est la chambre de Rose et de Emmett, ici celle de Narcissa et de mon père. Là celle de ta mère. Chaque chambre de cette étage bénéfice de salle de bains personnel.**_

Nous étions désormais au quatrième étage.

_**Ici, il y a la bibliothèque, l'ancienne chambre des parent de Sirius et de son frère, ainsi que l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Au dessus c'est le grenier, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à part de vieille relique. On fait le tour. Au rez de chaussée, il y a la cuisine, la « chambre de Kreattur », le salon, la salle à manger, le bureau de Sirius et l'entrée. **_

Nous redescendîmes au deuxième étage et j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre.

Elle avait était aménagé pour eux, les murs avaient été peint en vers, deux nouveaux lits avaient étaient placé ainsi que plusieurs meubles.

_**Bon je te laisse, fis-je.**_

Il me bloqua l'accès à la porte et alors qu'il allait parler un pop sonore se fit entendre.

Kreattur apparut avec la malle de Cullen.

_**Oh, Miss Potter, vous êtes ici. **_

Il me fit une courbette. Kreattur m'adorait depuis que je lui avait donné plusieurs objets appartenant jadis à son ancienne maitresse. Il avait même une photo de moi, dans sa «chambre ».

_**Kreattur est ravi de revoir Miss Potter.**_

_**Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Kreattur. **_

_**J'ai appris que Miss Potter attendait un héritier, Kreattur est ravi pour Miss. **_

_**Merci. **_

_**Cependant Kreattur n'a pas eu vent du père de l'enfant, Miss. Qui est l'heureux élu Miss. **_

Je devins blême et me tournais immédiatement vers Cullen.

_**Personne, cet enfant n'a pas de père Kreatur!**_

Les yeux globuleux de Kreattur s'agrandirent, sous mon ton énervé.

_**Kreattur est désolé Miss! Kreattur aurait dut se mêler de ses affres! Kreattur est désolé.**_

Il commença à se frapper, contre la table de chevet.

_**Kreattur arrête ça! ordonnais-je.**_

Étant la fille de Sirius, même adopté je disposais d'un droit sur Kreattur. Il fut contraint de m'obéir.

_**Kreattur ne t'avais-je pas interdit de te frapper?**_

_**Si, Miss. Mais Kreattur c'est mal conduit avec Miss, Kreattur doit se punir! **_

_**Non Kreattur! Tu ne punis plus! **_

_**Bien Miss! **_

Je lui fis un petit sourire et il transplana.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Cullen.

_**Et si tu me laisser passer maintenant!**_

_**Pas avant mes réponses! **_

_**Tes réponses sur quoi? **_

_**Pourquoi as-tu voulus que j'intègre l'Ordre.**_

_**Je te l'ai déjà dis je ne sais pas.**_

Je tentais de partir mais il se colla contre la porte. Je me plantais devant lui furieuse.

_**Laisse moi partir!**_

_**Dis- moi d'abord! Je suis sur qu'il y a une raison. **_

Je croisais les bras, me muant dans le silence.

_**Dis-moi!**_

_**Si, je l'ai fais c'est pour enfant! m'exclamais-je. Je sais qu'un jour il voudra savoir qui est son père et que je lui dirais. Parce que je pense qu'il est en mesure de savoir! Je sais bien qu'il grandira sans toi! Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions là dessus! Mais je voulais que tu es une chance, d'aller du bon coté. Tu n'avais pas encore la marque. Alors tu pouvais encore prendre une décision. J'ai été voir Dumbledore, bien sur il savait que c'était toi le père. Il a accepté que te fasse cette offre! Et puis tu m'as sauvé, alors j'en suis venu à me demander si tu étais vraiment aussi mauvais que tu le laissais entendre. J'en ai parlé à Drago, Alice et Pansy. Ils m'ont convaincu de te laisser une chance. Alors je ne te dis qu'une chose, ne la gâche pas.**_

Il était complètement choqué, je le poussais sans trop de douceur et m'enfuis. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre.

Je mettais dévoilé plus que je ne l'aurais voulus.

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu plus long. Vous en pensez quoi? :p<p>

Pourquoi pas atteindre les 465 reviews :D

MelleMau' ;p


	48. Trêve

**Vampire-Marie:**** Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les créature magique en général. J'ai détesté la mort de Dobby! Merci :p Et je voulais savoir quand tu me renverrais le chapitre 4 et 5! :p Juste pour être au courante. **

**ildaa: Oh merci! C'est super simpa! :p **

**GinnyBella98: J'adorerais visiter les Etats-Unis :p La grece aussi j'aimerais y aller et l'Egypte encore plus :p Dans Twilight Bella et Edward bien sur, mais aussi Rosalie et Emmett. Emmett me fait rire c'est un peu le Blaise des fanfictions et Rosalie je l'adore****. J'aimerais bien retourner en Espagne, voir les Etats-Unis, la Grèce, l'Egypte mais aussi des pays d'Afrique du Sud ou d'Amérique Latine. Voilà Merci. ^^ Et toi? **

**Ephylice: Ron a rejoint Voldemort parce qu'il est pour ses idées. Ce n'est pas que Bella n'assume pas que Edward soit le père de son enfant. C'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est Edward qui n'assume pas cet enfant. J'espère avoir répondus à tes questions, si tu veux d'avantages de précisions, ou que tu n'as pas compris certaine chose n'hésite pas. A plus ^^**

**Voilà le chapitre 48 :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48<strong>

J'étais resté allongé, je ne sais combien de temps sur mon lit. A ressasser ma discutions avec Cullen.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre elle indiquait, 19h45.

Je décidais de me changer, je retirais mon uniforme et enfilais un jean et un débardeur. Il épousait les formes de mon ventre, et je pouvais voir une légère bosse.

Je la caressais doucement.

J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et descendit. Les autres allait arriver par la cheminée.

Cullen, Esmée , Narcissa et mon père attendaient déjà devant.

_**Tu as était bien calme, fit remarquer mon père.**_

_**Tu ne t'en plain pas quand même? Dis-je. **_

_**Non, s'amusa-t-il. Ça doit surement parce que Em' et Drago ne sont pas là!**_

_**Em' est devenus un vrai rabat-joie, être prof ça ne lui réussi pas du tout! **_

_**Tant que ça? S'étonna-t-il. **_

_**Oui, il colle même les gryffondor! Je crois, même si c'est difficile à croire qu'il est enfin mature.**_

Mon père haussa les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien car Pansy venait d'apparaitre dans la cheminée.

S'en suivit, Hermione, Alice, Jasper, Drago, Blaise, Rosalie et Emmett.

_**Où est Layna? Demanda Sirius.**_

_**Elle ne viendra que la deuxième semaine. Elle passe la première avec ses parents adoptifs en France. Elle viendra avec sa fille, Marie. **_

_**Oh un petit bout de chou, Sirius m'en a parlé. Elle a qu'elle age? Demanda Narcissa. **_

_**Un an**_.

Elle sourit.

Le groupe se tourna vers Edward qui venait de se montrer.

Alice hurla de joie et sauta dans ses bras, Blaise, Drago et Pansy la suivirent. Rosalie et Emmett qui bien sur étaient au courant se contentèrent d'un sourire.

Hermione et Jasper eux, eu un réaction contraire.

_**Cullen! Cria Mione'. **_

_**Bella on peut savoir ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi il est encore vivant. **_

_**Voilà un nouveau membre! **_

J'eus un sourire forcé qui ne passa pas.

_**Tu n'es pas sérieuse.**_

_**Et bien si. **_

_**On se calme jeune gens! Fit Narcissa. Maintenant passons à table! **_

Emmett fonça vers moi et me souleva, avant de me jeter sur son épaule.

_**On est plus à Poudlard. Je vais pouvoir recommencer mon jeu préféré te rendre la vie impossible.**_

_**Emmett! Criais-je. **_

_**Tu me suis Dray? Demanda-t-il. **_

_**Bien sur. **_

Il se tapèrent dans la main. Mon père les yeux au ciel.

_**Tu étais sur de toi quand tu disais qu'il avait murit? Fit-il.**_

_**Je croyais! **_

_**Em' ne murira jamais! Ajouta Rose. **_

_**Maintenant lâche-là, dit Esmée. N'oublie pas qu'elle est enceinte. **_

_**Oui m'dame! **_

Il me reposa au sol tandis, que je le fusillais du regard.

Il me fit une moue d'enfant triste.

_**Fait pas la tête Belli-Bella.**_

Je lui souris.

_**Comment je pourrais faire la tête à mon frère préféré!**_

_**Eh! s'exclama Drago. **_

_**Enfin préféré après Dray! **_

Ils m'embrassèrent le crane, et nous partîmes manger.

Esmée et Alice ne lâchaient plus Cullen.

Jazz s'assit à ma gauche alors que Pansy prenait la place de droite.

_**Bell's tu n'es pas sérieuse! Cullen! C'est comme si tu demandais à Parkinson de rejoindre l'Ordre. **_

Pansy le fusilla du regard.

_**Je parlais de ton frère , se justifia-t-il.**_

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer. Je décidais de couper cour à la discutions.

_**Écoute nous parlerons de ça plus tard! J'ai fais interroger Cullen, il avait but du Véritasérum. N'oublie pas qu'il est le frère de ta petite-amie. **_

Ils se turent et retournèrent à la contemplation de leurs assiettes.

Le diner se déroula calmement.

Alors qu'ils finissaient le fondant au chocolat que Esmée avaient préparer, je sortis de table.

Je pris la direction du première, étage.

Il y avait une pièce que je n'avais pas montrer à Cullen. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'y rendait.

Ma salle de musique. Il y avait ma chaine-hifi sorcière et une moldus, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de cd sorciers et moldus.

Il s'y trouvait aussi mon piano et ma guitare.

Les murs étaient recouvert d'affiches de chanteurs, et groupe de musique.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret de mon piano. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas jouer.

Depuis que je m'étais rendus à Poudlard, une éternité pour moi.

Peu de personne connaissaient l'existence de cette pièce.

Je caressais les touches d'ivoires avant de me mettre à chanter.

_If anyone asks,__  
><em>_I'll tell them we both just moved on__  
><em>_When people all stare__  
><em>_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk__  
><em>_Whenever I see you,__  
><em>_I'll swallow my pride__  
><em>_and bite my tongue__  
><em>_Pretend I'm okay with it all__  
><em>_Act like there's nothing wrong__Is it over yet?__  
><em>_Can I open my eyes?__  
><em>_Is this as hard as it gets?__  
><em>_Is this what it feels like to really cry?__  
><em>_Cry_

…_..._

(Cry Glee)

J'avais mis toutes mes émotions dans cette chanson.

_**Bravo. **_

Je sursautais et me retournais. C'était Cullen. Par Merlin mais que faisait-il ici?

_**Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?**_

_**Je montais dans ma chambre quand je t'ai entendus chanter. **_

J'avais oublié d'insonoriser la pièce.

J_**e ne savais pas que tu chantais, ajouta-t-il. **_

Je me levais, refermais le piano et me tournais vers lui.

Il y a un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

Alors que j'allais m'enfuir, retourner m'isoler dans ma chambre il me retint, en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je sentis comme un courant électrique me traverser.

Je me détachais sèchement.

_**Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demandais-je. **_

_**Faire quoi? **_

_**Être gentil, pourquoi tu essaye de faire des efforts? C'est encore une de tes combines? **_

_**Non! C'est comme si depuis que je suis entré dans l'Ordre, je me sens libre. Et c'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive. Et je me rend compte combien les querelles du passé étaient idiotes. Alors j'essaye de faire des efforts pour m'integrer. **_

_**Tu le penses vraiment? Demandais-je. **_

_**Oui, fit-il. **_

_**Et bien commençons par nous appeler par notre prénom. **_

Il me sourit.

_**Tu es moins coriace que tu en a l'air Bella, dit-il en souriant.**_

_**Disons simplement que je ne suis pas rancunière. **_

Il me sourit et je pris la direction de ma chambre.

_**Bonne nuit Bella, dit-il.**_

_**Bonne nuit Edward.**_

* * *

><p>Je sens que ce chapitre la va plaire! :p<p>

Bisous à tous :p

MelleMau.


	49. Discutions sur l'oreiller

**Vampire-Marie:**** Et oui, tu seras bentot de retour. Je suis au courant avant toi, tu as vu? :D Tu parle bien pour une fille un an quand même.. Mdr a plus :p et merci **

**Ildaa: PUTAIN*****_* Je rêve d'y aller, j'espere le faire un jour :p Merci à Plus ^^**

**Merci à tous :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49<strong>

Je sortis de la salle de bains, après avoir enfiler ma nuisette. Alors que j'allais entrer dans ma chambre, je vis Drago et Alice changer de chambre.

_**Hum, Hum, fis-je.**_

_**Oh Bella, tu es là, dit Alice pas du tout gêner. **_

_**Vous savez que si vous vous faites prendre vous risquez d'avoir tellement de corvée que vous n'aurez même plus le temps de souffler. **_

Blaise et Edward, sortirent à leurs tours de leurs chambres.

_**Pour ça il faudrait que l'on se fasse prendre, dit Drago. **_

_**Ou dénoncez, dis-je en leur faisant un grand sourire. **_

Bien sur je n'allais pas le faire, mais j'avais quand même le droit de m'amuser un peu.

_**Tu ne ferais pas ça tout de même! S'exclama Alice.**_

_**Mais non, ris-je. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse que je vais vous priver de la votre. **_

_**Nous diras-tu un jour qui est le père! S'énerva Drago. **_

Je le fusillais du regard.

_**Non!**_

Je rentrais dans ma chambre en claquant, la porte.

Pansy était allongé dans son lit, à regarder le plafond.

_**Tu t'es disputé avec qui.? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Drago, il voulait encore savoir pour le père. **_

_**Tu penses que tu lui diras un jour? **_

_**Oui, mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sens pas prête et j'ai peur de sa réaction. **_

_**Qui le sait? **_

_**Layna et Hermione. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me comprenne pas. **_

_**Qui est le père Bella? **_

Je m'assis à ses cotés.

_**C'est Cullen.**_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, béate.

_**Cullen? Edward Cullen?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Celui qui viens tout juste de rejoindre l'Ordre? **_

_**Tu en connais d'autres? **_

_**Si je m'étais attendus à ça! **_

_**Tu ne diras rien? **_

_**Non, promis. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il en pense lui? **_

_**Il ne veut clairement pas de cet enfant. **_

_**Tu l'aimes? **_

Non! M'exclamais-je. Jusqu'à maintenant il était mon ennemis.

Était?

On a conclus une sorte de trêve.

Elle paru réfléchir, mais n'ajouta rien.

_**Et toi, tu l'aimes Ron?**_

_**Oh que non! **_

Je voyais bien qu'elle était sincère.

_**Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je le hait! Quand je lui ait annoncé que j'étais enceinte, il m'a menacé.**_

_**Il t'a menacé? **_

_**Oui, je ne devais le dire à personne. Je n'aime pas y repenser. **_

_**Tu sais, demain je vais chez les Weasley. Pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Tu voudrais m'accompagner? **_

_**Moi? **_

_**Oui, seulement si tu es d'accord. Tu pourrais annoncer à Molly que tu attends son petit-enfant. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il va lui permettre de dépasser cette mauvaise passe. **_

_**Elle m'accepterait? **_

_**Oh, oui elle est aussi maternelle voir plus que Esmée et Cissy. **_

_**Je t'accompagnerais! Décida-t-elle.**_

Je lui souris.

_**Oh moins cet enfant aura une famille.**_

_**Mais il en a une. Nous sommes ta famille peut-être pas par le sang, mais par les liens qui nous unissent. **_

_**Nous serons les deux premières mères célibataires de 17 ans que Poudlard est connus. **_

Je ris.

_**Tu te rend compte nous deux, les deux grosses forte tête, entrain pleurnicher sur leurs, sort, dis-je.**_

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

_**Tu as vus la nurserie, qu'on commencé mon père, Cissy et Esmée.**_

_**Oui, c'est super gentil à eux. **_

Nous marquâmes une pose puis elle ajouta.

_**Tu penses que cette guerre ce finira un jour?**_

_**Oui, et c'est l'Élu en personne qui te le dit. Bon je vais me coucher. **_

Je regagnais mon lit, en pensant à toutes ses nouvelles choses qui venaient de se produire.

Au matin je descendis en vitesse, prête pour aller chez les Weasley. Sirius était bien sur au courant.

J'avalais quelques pan-cakes et un verre de jus de fruit. Drago entra dans la pièce mais je l'ignorais.

Pansy m'attendait devant la cheminée.

_**On y va? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Oui! **_

Je pris une poignée de poudre et entrais dans la cheminée.

_**Demeure Weasley!**_

Je me sentis aspiré et j'atterris dans le salon des Weasley.

Pansy ne fut pas longue à me rejoindre.

Ils étaient bien sur tous au courant de ma venue.

Les jumeaux, Ginny et Molly étaient présent de ma venue.

Ginny semblait de bien meilleure humeur.

_**On peut savoir ce qu'une Parkinsson fait chez nous? Demanda Fred.**_

Pansy se rembrunit, alors que je le fusillais du regard.

_**Elle fait partis de l'Ordre, triple idiot! S'exclama Ginny avant de nous saluer. **_

_**Oh! **_

_**Bonjour les enfants, dit Molly. **_

Elle avait de gros yeux rouge, gonflaient par les larmes.

_**Nous avons une grande à vous annoncer, fis-je.**_

Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils.

_**Tu veux le dire toi même, demandais-je à Pans'.**_

_**Oui. Je suis enceinte de votre fils, dit-elle à Molly.**_

_**Ronald! S'exclama celle-ci. **_

_**En effet. Écoutez je ne vous demande rien, avec Bella nous avons juste pensez que même si je refuse que son père est un quelconque droit sur lui, vous vouliez peut-être apprendre à connaître votre petit-enfant. **_

_**Mais bien sur! **_

Elle courus serrer Pansy dans ses bras, les deux femmes avaient l'air autant ému l'une que l'autre.

_**Je vais être grand-mère! Cria-t-elle.**_

Ginny enlaça à son tour Pansy.

_**Et moi tata.**_

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent et dirent d'une même voix.

_**Bienvenus dans la famille!**_

Alors que j'allais ajouter quelque chose, j'entendis un énorme bruit, semblable à une explosion.

Je me précipitais à la fenêtre et vis...

* * *

><p>Et voilà! :p<p>

Au faite je parts une nouvelle fois en voyage scolaire, mais je posterais plusieurs chapitre dimanche soir, et j'aurais peut-être internet las-bas :p


	50. Attaque

******Mamanlily: Ce n'est pas un super voyage, pas autant que l'Espagne. Je pars en Normandie, pour les plages du débarquements,.. ect.. J'adore l'histoire donc je devrais apprécier. Merci ^^ **

**Vampire-marie: Je me suis effectivement inspirée de ton idée ;) Merci ^^**

**GinnyBella: Moi c'est simple, je veux visiter en priorité les pays qui ont un rapport avec l'histoire, le Mexique, la Grèce, l'Egypte... Il y a l'Inde qui me tente aussi. Quand j'ai dus temps de libre, je lis beaucoup et j'écris énormément aussi. Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai achevé mon roman. J'ai beaucoup de chance vampire-marie, me le corrige et me donne son avis, je suis vraiment impatiente de l'envoyer. Sinon, je compte m'inscrire au basket et je sorts beaucoup avec mes amis. Et toi? **

**Voilà le chapitre! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50<strong>

Alors que j'allais ajouter quelque chose, j'entendis un énorme bruit, semblable à une explosion.

Je me précipitais à la fenêtre et vis une grosse masse noir , s'élever au ciel.

Elle se mit à former une tête de mort d'où sortit un serpent. La marque des ténèbres.

_**Allez chercher les autres au manoir!**_

Fred, Georges et Pansy prirent la cheminée immédiatement. Je savais qu'il fallait que je les attende, mais je me retenais de courir, dans les champs qui bordaient la maison et d'attraper ses satanées mangemorts.

« Par Merlin » ne cessait de répéter madame Weasley. Ginny pétait partit lancer des patronus pour appeler les membres de l'Ordre qui était au ministére. 1 min, 2 min, 3 min.

Ils étaient trop long, je sortis ma baguette et me jetais dehors.

_**Bella! Cria Molly.**_

Mais trop tard j'étais lancé, je ralentis, marchant doucement, guettant le moindre bruit. J'avais ma baguette en main, guettant le moindre attaquant.

Je ne voyais rien, ce qui s'apparentaient à des plants de maïs, m'arrivaient dix centimètre au dessus de ma tête.

J'entendis un bruit, quelqu'un courait, le plus se faisait de plus en plus proches, soudain les épis de mais s'ouvrirent et la personne n'eut pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » que j'avais déjà ma baguette entre ses deux yeux.  
>Mais je la retirais bien vite, car il s'agissait.<p>

_**On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? Grondais-je.**_

_**Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de partir toute seule. **_

Je voyais briller dans ses yeux, comme une lueur féline, le comble pour un Serpentard.

_**Vous étiez trop long!**_

Il ne dit rien et nous continuâmes notre marche, silencieuse.

_**Pourquoi tu es seul? **_

_**Quand il sont arrivé au manoir et qu'ils nous expliqué que la marque des ténébres venait d'apparaitre prés de la maison des Weasley, nous avons pris la cheminée le plus rapidement possible. La mère Weasley nous avait prévenu que tu venais juste de partir. Les autres étaient pour attendre le reste de l'Ordre, mais pas moi, répondit-il. **_

_**Pourquoi?**_

Il n'eut pas le temps e répondre, que j'entendis des voix. Nous débouchâmes, sur une sorte de petit marécage, en plein milieu du champ.

Nous plaçâmes au centre, pour guetter de nouvelles intonations. Mais nous n'eûmes pas à le faire longtemps car deux personnes apparurent.

Bellatrix Lestrange et Ronald Weasley.

_**Potty et le traitre à son sang! S'exclama Bellatrix.**_

_**Lestrange! Répliquais-je. Quel bon vent t'amène, ironisais-je. **_

Edward et moi étions cote à cote, faisant face à nos opposants, nos baguettes braqués sur eux.

_**Tout ça est une idée de Ron, à vrai dire! Nous ennuyions et il a eut la merveilleuse idée de s'attaquer à cette infâme maison de traître à leur sang.**_

_**Qui est aussi sa famille! m'exclamais-je. **_

_**Je n'ai pas de famille, répliqua-t-il. **_

_**Tu me dégoutes! Crachais-je. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traitre! **_

_**Tu ne dis pas ça à Cullen, lui aussi à trahis son camp! **_

_**Parce que j'ai trouvé en Dumbledore et Bella, les vrai gagnants de cette guerre! **_

_**Bella? Tu l'appel Bella désormais, ce n'est plus Potter ou la sale sang-mêlé! **_

Le premier sorts fusa, lancé par Edward sur le roux. Pendant qu'il se délivrait une bataille acharné je faisais de même avec Bellatrix.

Elle était aussi rapide, elle lança un sort que je ne vis pas venir, alors qu'il allait me percutais de plein fouet, un halo doré m'entoura le ventre et lorsque le sort le percuta, il ricocha et atteint Bellatrix.

Je caressais doucement mon ventre, c'était mon bébé qui m'avait sauvé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rêver plus, que le combat reprenait. Mais des personnes apparurent, Pansy, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Hermione et Drago. Ils étaient cernés.

Ils transplanèrent, honteux de leur défaite.

_**Bella! Crièrent Emmet et Drago en même temps. Ca va? Demandèrent-ils? **_

_**Tout vas bien! Affirmais-je. **_

_**J'y crois pas qu'il soit venus nous attaquer! Tonna Fred. **_

Les Weasley disparurent, furieux.

Nous rentrâmes au manoir. Sirius paraissait très énervé contre moi, mais je m'en fichais.

_**Mais Bella qu'es ce qu'il t'a pris de partir toute seule!**_

_**Imagine s'il était entrain de torturer quelqu'un, il fallait que j'intervienne! **_

_**Tu aurais dus nous attendre! **_

_**Vous étiez trop long! **_

_**Belle, cessera tu un jours de te comporter comme une enfant! Soit un peu ****mature par Merlin!**_

* * *

><p>Comment va réagir Bella?<p>

Je vais poster d'autres chapitres au cours de la journée, pour combler mon absence prochaine.

Il y a une question qui me taraude l'esprit. Quel métiers faite vous ou aimeriez vous faire? Je suis un peu perdue moi, alors peut-etre que vous me donnerez de nouvelles idées. Pour l'instant, je pense travailler, comme Historienne ou prof d'histoire.

Merci d'avance à tout à l'heure :)

MelleMau


	51. Clair de lune

Kimizaki: Bon courage ) Après si tu aime à, moi je suis comme qui dirais allergique aux maths. Je déteste cette matière. L'un de mes profs de maths m'a déjà plaqué au sol, peut-être que ça vient de là mdrr :p Merci.

**Nanou973: Psycologue, j'aime bien aussi. Avec un Bac L, on peut y accéder? Merci :p **

**aelita48: Ah non pas de comptabilité pour moi mdr. Ça se rapproche trop des maths. Et pour moi les maths rimes avec enfer. Non, je n'ai pas de béta. Je sais je fais beaucoup de fautes, mais je ne me relis pas, je n'aimes pas.. Merci :p **

**L'anonymous: Oui je consulte régulièrement ce site :p Merci.  
><strong>

**500 reviews! Je vous adore! :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51 <strong>

Nous rentrâmes au manoir. Sirius paraissait très énervé contre moi, mais je m'en fichais.

_**Mais Bella qu'es ce qu'il t'a pris de partir toute seule!**_

_**Imagine s'il était entrain de torturer quelqu'un, il fallait que j'intervienne!**_

_**Tu aurais dus nous attendre!**_

_**Vous étiez trop long!**_

_**Bella, cessera tu un jours de te comporter comme une enfant! Soit un peu mature par Merlin!**_

Je lui lançais un regard glaciale.

_**Tu ne me trouve pas mature?**_

Ma voix était clame, mais extrêmement froide. Elle exprimait encore mieux ma colère que si je l'avais laissé échappé en criant.

_**Parfaitement!**_

_**Je sais que ma vie est en jeu, que peut-être je ne survivrais pas à cette saleté de prophétie! Et pourtant es-ce que je me plains? Non! Car je sais que ça ne sert à rien! Je reste fixée sur mon objectif vous sauvée, au dépend de ma vie! Depuis que j'ai douze ans j'ai affronté plus de dangers que vous tous réunis! J'ai combattus plusieurs fois Voldemort en réussissant à m'en sortir! J'ai accepté des anciens mangemorts dans l'Ordre! Et tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez mature? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut... **_

Je le toisais hargneusement avec de quitter la pièce, alors que je passais dans le couloir du premiers étage j'entendis une douce mélodie.

Que je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaitre.

J'ouvris la porte de ma salle de musique et découvris Edward au piano.

_**Tu joues du Debussy?**_

Il sursauta et s'arrêta de joue avant de me regarder.

Debussy était un compositeur sorcier, il avait écrit plusieurs morceaux classique dont mon préféré celui que Edward jouait à l'instant, clair de lune.

_**Tu connais? Demanda-t-il étonné.**_

_**Oui, j'adore clair de lune. **_

Je farfouillais dans mes CD sorciers et en retirais celui de Debussy.

_**Généralement je préfère jouer moi même, mais quand je lis j'aime bien avoir un fond sonore.**_

_**Je ne t'aurais jamais crus comme ça, dit-il. **_

_**Comment? Demandais-je. **_

_**A écouter de la musique classique. C'est tellement loin de ton caractère. **_

Je pris un CD moldus et le mis dans la chaine hifi avant de me mettre à chanter.

_**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**__  
><em>_**And it never feels out of place**__**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 base**__  
><em>_**I wonder how bad that tastes**__**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**Hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**Hope it gives you hell**__**Now where's you picket fence love**__  
><em>_**And where's that shiny car, **__  
><em>_**And did it ever get you far**__**You've never seem so tense love**__  
><em>_**I've never seen you fall so hard, **__  
><em>_**Do you know where you are**__**And truth be told I miss you**__  
><em>_**And truth be told I'm lying**__**When you see my face hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**Hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**Hope it gives you hell**__  
><em>_**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**__  
><em>_**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

…...

(Gives you hell -T**he All American Rejects ) (Je préfère la version Glee ;))**

_**Un peu plus comma ça? Demandais-je en rigolant.**_

Il semblait éberlué.

_**Ouai, finit-il par répondre.**_

J'éclatais de rire devant son air, choqué.

_**Tu aimes chanter? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**J'adore ça. La musique c'est comme la lecture pour moi, une sorte d'échappatoire. Tu joue beaucoup? **_

_**Des que je peux. **_

_**De joue quoi généralement? **_

_**Du classique, des morceaux de chanson que j'aime bien, ou des compositions. **_

_**Tu compose? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Tu me ferais écouter. **_

_**Ce n'est pas terrible, en ce moment je suis sur quelque chose mais ce n'est pas terminé. **_

_**Et quand il sera terminé? **_

_**Je te ferais écouter, promit-il. **_

Alors que j'allais ajouter quelque chose, la pote s'ouvrit et Jasper entra. Quand il nous vis tout les deux, il parut étonné et se renfrogna.

_**Bella, Dumbledore vient d'arriver il voudrait te parler.**_

Je hochais la tête et sortit.

* * *

><p>Voilà! :p Il continu de se rapprocher.<p>

Je répète ma question. Que comptez vous faire plus tard? Ou que faites vous?

MelleMau

Un prochain chapitre suivra dans la journée :p


	52. Futur puissant

**Vampire-Marie:**** Effectivement c'est bien loin de ce que je compte faire :p Bien heureusement je ne compte pas partir en S mais en L . J'adore la musique, j'ai l'habitude d'en parler d'en mes histoires. Toute, sauf Layna la fille du feu.. :p Merci :p **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos réponses. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 52<strong>

Alors que j'allais ajouter quelque chose, la pote s'ouvrit et Jasper entra. Quand il nous vis tout les deux, il parut étonné et se renfrogna.

_**Bella, Dumbledore vient d'arriver il voudrait te parler.**_

Je hochais la tête et sortit.

Je dévalais l'escalier pour atterrir dans le hall. Dumbledore et Sirius s'y trouvaient.

J'ignorais royalement mon père et m'avançais vers le directeur.

_**Bonjour professeur.**_

_**Bonjour Miss. Je suis venue pour vous parlez de votre animagus. **_

_**Oh. **_

_**Allons dans mon bureau, fit Sirius. **_

Nous primes la direction du bureau de mon père.

Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous assîmes devant lui.

_**Bien Madame Pomfresh à réussis à mettre au point avec le professeur Rogue une potion qui devrait t'aider.**_

_**C'est à dire. **_

_**Tu la prendra juste avant de te transformer et elle protègera ton bébé. **_

_**Comment? Demandais-je. **_

_**Ça créera une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de lui. **_

_**Et c'est infaillible? Questionna Sirius. **_

_**Il y a toujours une part de risque bien sur, il faudra donc faire attention et ne pas te transformer trop souvent. **_

_**Bien, fis-je. **_

_**Tu débuteras t'es cours pour contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs et ton animagus avec moi. **_

_**D'accord. **_

Alors qu'il dérivait sur un autre sujet quand un souvenirs me revint.

_**Professeur il c'est produit quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure. **_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Quand je me battais contre Bellatrix l'un de ces sorts à faillit me toucher, mais mon bébé m'a protégé. Je sais ça paraît délirant, mais un halo doré m'a entouré le ventre et à fait ricocher le sorts. **_

Le directeur paraissait très étonné.

_**Il faudra que tu passe consulter Madame Pomfresh. Tu avais un rendez vous avec n'es-ce pas?**_

_**Oui, la semaine prochaine avec Pansy et Hermione, pour la première échographie. **_

_**Bien, nous étudierons ce phénomène en même temps. **_

_**Que pensez-vous que c'est? Demandais-je. **_

_**Je pense que ce petit à de grand pouvoirs. Le talent de son père et de sa mère réunit donne un grand sorcier. Il est déjà très puissant alors qu'il n'a que quelque mois. **_

_**Vous voulez dire, qu'il aura de grands pouvoirs? **_

_**C'est indéniable. **_

Je caressais rêveusement son ventre.

_**Donc vous savez qui est le père! tonna Sirius. **_

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

_**Je sais effectivement qui est le père, de l'enfant qu'attend votre fille. Pas parce qu'elle c'est confié juste parce que je sais tout sur tout ce qui déroule à Poudlard.**_

_**Je veux savoir qui c'est! **_

_**Sirius je ne pense pas que Bella souhaite le partager. **_

_**Exactement professeur. **_

_**Bella! Menaça Sirius. **_

_**Il n'y a pas de Bella qui compte. Comme tu l'as dis tout à leur je ne suis pas mature, alors je n'ai pas assez de maturité pour te le dire! **_

_**Bon revenons à un sujet plus sérieux. Miss vous allez prendre des cours d'occlumencie. **_

_**Comment? **_

_**Oui, il faut protéger votre esprit de Voldemort. **_

_**Qui me dispensera ses cours? Vous? **_

_**Non, c'est Monsieur Cullen qui donnera ses cours. Il commencera la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs. **_

_**Bien. **_

_**Bella c'est vous qui irez chercher Layna dimanche soir. Elle n'a pas encore son permit de transplanage. **_

_**Vous êtes sur que la transplanage est la meilleur idée. **_

_**Comment ça? **_

_**Et bien il y aura la petite Marie, je doute que ce genre de moyen de transport lui convienne. Elle n'a qu'un an. **_

_**Ah oui, cela mettait sortit de l'esprit. **_

_**Nous prendrons la cheminée? **_

_**Oui, je m'arrangerais pour que le reseau des cheminée prenne en compte celle çi. **_

_**Merci professeur. **_

_**Mais de rien Miss. **_

Je lui dis au revoir avant de sortir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Prochain chapitre Vendredi Soir :p<p>

MelleMau


	53. A moi!

GinnyBella98: La Normandie c'est à coté de la Bretagne, il y les plages du débarquement entre autres. Beaucoup de musée et de cimetière, sur la secondes guerres mondiales. Ça a été un séjour trés instructif que j'ai adoré. Moi aussi j'aime te parler et je suis ravie que mes fanfictions te plaisent. Tu écris quoi? J'ai lus 16 lunes que j'ai aimé, mais les autres tomes ne m'ont pas vraiment plus. Tu lis quoi toi? Quels sont tes romans favoris? Oui, je vais l'envoyer à une maison d'édition. Non, je suis partis en Normandie avec le collège. A plus ^^

Ephylice: Non je n'ai pas encore mentionné l'animagus de Edward. Merci ^^

Laura: L'avoir mise enceinte est important pour ma suite. Désolé que cela ne te plaise pas, tant pis.

**Merci pour vos reviews! :p **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 53<strong>

Je dévalais pour me rendre devant la cheminée du salon, du Square Grimmaud.

J'allais aller chercher ma sœur, chez elle dans le sud de la France.

Edward était allongé dans le canapé, plongé dans un livre de potions lorsque j'arrivai.

Il fronça les sourcils, et se releva.

_**Tu pars quelque part?**_

_**Oui, je vais chercher Layna. **_

_**Oh. **_

Il n'ajouta rien, mais continua de me fixer. Layna n'était pas encore au courant qu'il avait intégrer l'Ordre. Mais elle était compréhensive, je savais qu'elle comprendrait.

_**Tu veux m'accompagner? Demandais-je.**_

_**Quoi? **_

Il se leva pour de bon, surpris par ma demande.

_**Ça serait un bon moyen pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.**_

_**Pour mon intégration dans l'Ordre. **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Très bien alors. **_

Il plia le coin de sa page et referma le livre. Je remarquais qu'il avait la même manie que moi.

Je pris la boite de poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait sur la cheminée.

_**Bien il faut que l'on se rende à la demeure Lewis.**_

_**Demeure Lewis, répéta-t-il. **_

Je hochais la tête.

_**J'y vais en première, informais-je.**_

Je pris une bonne poignet de poudre et me postais dans la cheminée.

_**Demeure Lewis! M'exclamais-je.**_

La cheminée m'aspira et j'atterris dans un salon moldus, décoré dans un style assez moderne.

Layna était assise sur un canapé marron, la petite sur les genoux. Quand elle me vit apparaitre, elle sauta des genoux de sa mère et courus vers moi, ses petite mains devant elle.

Elle allait trébuché mais je la rattrapait à temps, je soulevais la petite Marie et la collais contre moi.

Elle me transperça de ses petite orbes azur, et attrapa l'une de mes boucle avant de dire.

_**Manaine.**_

Layna rit et s'approcha.

_**Maraine ma chérie!**_

Je fis les gros yeux.

_**Tu veux dire que..**_

_**Oui tu es désormais la marraine de Marie. Tu veux bien j'espère? **_

_**Bien sur! **_

J'embrassais le front de ma filleule qui apparemment se souvenait de moi.

Soudain Edward apparut dans la cheminée, provoquant le choc de Layna.

_**Cullen!**_

_**Oui, Edward, le nouveaux membre de l'Ordre. **_

_**Comment? **_

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire, elle se tourna vers Edward qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Elle lui sourit.

_**Bienvenue Edward.**_

Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il sera sans hésité.

Marie se mouva pour se détacher de mon emprise, je la posais au sol et elle courut vers Edward.

Pris au dépourvus il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se mit à lui tirer ses mèches bronze.

Je m'avançais en riant.

_**Edward je te présente Marie, ma filleule.**_

_**Ta filleule. **_

_**Oui, c'est la fille de Layna. **_

_**Oh.**_

Il regarda Marie et vit immédiatement la grande ressemblance avec sa mère.

_**Marie je te présente Edward, lui dis-je.**_

_**Eward, fit-elle. **_

Je lui souris tendrement.

_**On ferais mieux d'y aller! Fis-je.**_

_**Bien. **_

Elle récupéra sa malle, plus un autre sac qui devait regrouper les affaires de la petite. Edward se chargea de prendre les affaires. En ayant réussis à échapper à Marie qui semblait grandement l'aimer.

Je gardais la petite dans mes bras en repartant vers le manoir.

Sirius, Narcissa et Esmée étaient dans le salon.

Elles fondirent sur la petite.

_**N'étouffez pas ma filleule, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.**_

Sirius eut un grand sourire. Puis se fut à Layna d'arriver.

Elle avança timidement vers les trois adultes, mais Esmée et Narcissa ne firent pas preuves d'autant de réserves et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_**Bienvenue ma chérie!**_

Ensuite se fut à Sirius de s'avancer, Layna le prit dans ses bras.

_**Bonsoir Sirius**_.

Narcissa et Esmée, nous demandèrent de les suivre. Elles nous emmenèrent au premier étage.

_**Nous avons préparer ta chambre, informa Narcissa.**_

_**J'espère que la décoration te plaira, ajouta Esmée. **_

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était peinte en beige et prune. La pièce était assez garde, il y avait deux lits, un grand et un plus petit blanc.

Le plus petit était recouvert de peluche et à coté il y avait un bac à jouets.

L'autre avait au dessus de la tête de lit, deux grandes photos, l'une représentait toutes la bande de poudlard.

L'autre Marie.

_**C'est ta mère qui nous a fournit celle de Marie. **_

_**La chambre est magnifique. Merci!**_

Layna étreignit Esmée et Narcissa.

Marie couru vers son lit.

Elle prit une peluche en forme de couette.

_**A moi décréta-t-elle sous nos rires.**_

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

Des reviews please! :D

MelleMau


	54. Super important!

Alors FF vient de prévenir qu'il va supprimer les fics qui contiennent des paroles de chansons. Alors je vais supprimer les fictions, pour les reposter soit la sans les paroles soit sur un blog.

Ce qui veulent la suite de mon histoire, laissez moi vos adresse email en message privé pour que je puisse vous prévenir^


	55. Legimencie

Je fais mon grand retour! ^^

Mes fics ne seront pas supprimé, donc je continus de poster sur ce site! :p

Voilà le chapitre 54 :D

Et je tiens à dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs adresse, vous avez été très nombreux et ça m'a fait un grand plaisir.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 54 <span>

Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps au Square, aujourd'hui j'allais faire de la legimencie. Je redoutais cette séance.

Il fallait que je sois forte et que pour une fois je parvienne à masquer mes pensées.

Edward et moi allions nous entrainais au calme dans la bibliothèque.

Quand j'entrais il y était déjà là, lisant un ouvrage épais, à la reliure de cuir.

_**On va pouvoir commencer. Tu connais les bases? **_

_**Pas vraiment non...**_

_**Bien, alors tu vas vider ton esprit le plus possible, faire le vide en toi. Il faut que tu me bloque ton esprit, que tu le verrouille. Quand je vais lancer le sort il faut que je sois rejeter. **_

_**Comment tu sais tout ça? **_

Quand on est entouré par les forces du mal, il vaut mieux avoir toujours l'esprit fermé.

Il regarda ailleurs comme gêné.

_**Bien commençons! Décida-t-il.**_

Je me plantais devant lui, je tentais de faire le vie. Mais je n'y parvins pas, j'étais comme gêné par sa présence.

Et avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit, il s'écriait.

_**Légimens!**_

Des images défilèrent, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler.

Je me revoyais, âgé de neuf ans chez les Dursley. J'étais dans la cour de l'école, avec Jasper.

Dudley avait accidentellement » renversé un pot de peinture sur moi. J'étais rouge de couleurs, et soudain tout les pots autour de lui, lui explosèrent à la figure.

Ensuite nous étions, à Poudlard durant ma première année. Edward était face à moi, une moue méprisante au visage, suivis de Jacob Parkinsson. Il dit quelque chose, qu'ajourd'hui me hantait.

_**Les gens ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es mais parce que tu es Isabella Potter, la survivante. Jamais tu n'auras de véritable, amis ils seront toujours là par profit!**_

Je ne voulais pas revivre cette scène.

_**Stop hurlais-je.**_

Je tombais au sol, le respiration saccadé.

Edward me regardais, mal à l'aise.

_**Continuons! M'exclamais-je.**_

_**Bien mais n'oublie pas de faire le vide. **_

Je hochais la tête, mais c'était comme si faire le vide était impossible.

_**Légimens!**_

Encore une fois le flot de mes pensées, fut plus fort que moi.

J'étais en seconde année, j'avais pris l'apparence de Goyle. J'entrais dans la salle des communes pour questionner Drago.

Ensuite, j'étais devant le Basilic, j'allais mourir mais le phénix apparut.

Je ressentais encore l'immense douleur que j'avais eu, j'étais secoué de tremblements comme si le venin du Basilic était encore en moi.

_**Stop!**_

Je mis un moment à me calmer.

_**Tu veux faire une pause? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**Non! **_

Il recommença.

_**Legimens.**_

J'étais décidément trop faible, tout me revint à la figure.

Je repensais à cette fameuse nuit de septembre. Celle où j'avais couché avec Edward.

Moi entrain de lui hurlais dessus, lui me sautant dessus, son baiser sauvage.

Moi prisonnière de ses lèvres.

Incapable d'y échapper, de réfléchir, perdant la raison à son contact.

La fièvre, qui commanda nos corps, le tout devenant de plus en plus fiévreux et torride.

Mes gémissements, les siens.

Nos vêtements atterrissant les uns, après les autres au sol.

Nos corps nus, ne faisant plus qu'un, nous allions commettre l'irréparable sans nous douter des conséquences qu'il y aurait.

L'endroit changea, nous étions dans la salle de musique. Il me troublait, je le voyais, je rougissais quand son regard croisait le sien.

Mes réactions, changeait en sa présence. Mon corps était parcourut de nouvelle sensation.

Mon estomac se nouait, mon cœur s'accélérait, mes joues était en feu.

Une nouvelle Bella apparaissait, secouait par le feu de ces sentiments trop de fois rejetés.

_**Stop! criais-je.**_

J'étais tremblante de rage à l'idée que qu'il ait pus voir tout ça.

Il me regardais comme stupéfixiais.

Je choisis de m'enfuir, je pouvais affronter son regard.

Je n'avais pas voulus qu'il sache que la donne avait changé, que désormais je l'aimais.

Et oui, même si j'avais eu dus mal à me faire à l'idée. Je l'aimais et ce depuis notre premier baisé.

_**Bella attend! **_

Mais trop tard, je dévalais les escaliers, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ La suite demain. Et je tiens à prévenir, que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction.<p>

**PUB!**

Pour tout ceux qui ont facebook, je fais un peu de pub pour trois pages.

T**wilight Saga** pages/Twilight-Saga/119314274872315

**Harry Potter France** pages/Harry-Potter-France/335843843155848

**RPG Felix Felicis** (qui recherche des membres de toutes urgences!):  pages/Rpg-Felix-Felicis-%CF%9F/371070922959330


	56. Avouer

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ciale: Oui tout c'est bien passé pour min brevet, je l'ai eu avec mention bien ;) Merci

Chapitre 55

Je regardais les photos de moi et de mes amis. Je les enviais, j'avais envie d'être aussi insouciante qu'eux dans certaine situation. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, j'étais l'Élue.

Je caressais mon ventre sentant mon bébé se mouvait, c'était un petit garçon, les médicomages me l'avais dis il y a de cela une semaine.

J'avais peur, peur pour lui.

Et si je venais à partir et si il grandissait sans mère, qu'allait-il de venir. Et si Voldemort l'emportait.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse comme moi j'avais grandie, orphelin.

Même s'il n'avait pas de père, il m'avait moi, enfin pour l'instant.

J'entendis quelqu'un rapper à ma porte, je n'avais pas la force pour lui dire de partir. Alors il pouvait frapper longtemps.

- Alohomora, souffla la personne dont le timbre n'était que trop familier.

Je l'entendis souffler et ouvrir la porte.

- Sort! Ordonnais-je.

- Non.

Edward se tenait devant moi, ses iris émeraude brillante d'incertitude.

- Je peux qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- A oui vraiment?

-Vraiment.

- Et bien moi je vais te parler, que tu soit d'accord ou non.

Il m'attrapa le poignet fermement mais pas méchamment et me fit m'asseoir. Je tournais obstinément la tête.

Il se planta devant moi.

- Je..j'ai..compris.

- Grand bien t'en fasse, c'est vrai que c'est inédit pour toi. Edward Cullen a comprit quelque chose. C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler tu veux peut-être que je contacte la Gazette du sorcier ou le chicaneur.

- Je ne plaisante pas, je veux te parler sérieusement. Alors cesse tes sarcasmes.

Je soupirais et l'entendis soupirais.

Tu as des sentiments pour moi?

Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation, qu'une question. Je gardais néanmoins le silence.

- Es-ce que tu sais pourquoi, j'ai trahis mon père, Voldemort, mes amis.

- Pour rejoindre ta famille.

- Il y a une raison tout autre.

- Laquelle, demandais-je sans comprendre.

- Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un, et je veux changer pour elle.

La bombe était lancé, mon cœur parut saigner, j'avais à la fois envie de lui hurler dessus et de le tuer, mais c'était tout à fait légitime.

- Elle a bien de la chance, ma voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Je baissais la tête me concentrant sur le sol.

- C'est moi qui est de la chance. Elle est tout ce qu'un homme voudrait, une femme exceptionnel.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir.

- Elle a les plus beau yeux du monde, un sourire exceptionnel, même si elle ne sourit que rarement e surement pas pour moi. Un sale caractère, mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Un tempérament de feu...

Stop tait toi! criais-je.

Il se tut, semblant perdu.

- Tu le fais exprès? Tu aimes me voir souffrir c'est ça?

- Mais...

- Tu viens d'apprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et toi tu me raconte que tu es amoureux d'un d'un de cette fille! Je te signal que je porte ton enfant, que je ne te demande rien d'autre que du respect...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus, que des lèvres s'échouaient sur les miennes. Provoquant un fourmillant indescriptible en moi.

Il avait les bras qui entouraient mes hanches, sans m'en rendre compte j'agrippais ses cheveux rendant le baiser plus fougueux.

Nous nous séparâmes hors d'haleine.

- C'est de toi que je parlais Bella, souffla-t-il.

Je n'osais pas y croire.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment. Depuis quelque mois, tu me rends fous. Je crois que je t'aimes, non en fait j'en suis sur. Tu es la première fille à qui je dis ça, une gryffondor qui plus ai et Potter en plus. Je n'aurais jamais crus te dire autre chose que des méchancetés. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux, de tout ce que j'ai pus te dire ou faire. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce n'était pas justifié. Mais j'étais aveuglé par ce que mon père m'inculquait, par toutes ces idées de mangemorts.

- Tu le penses vraiment.

- Plus que tout.

- Mais tu sais je ne suis plus seule maintenant, si tu me prend moi tu prend aussi mon fils. - Notre fils, rétorqua-t-il. Je suis prés à l'élever à tes cotés, si tu veux bien de moi. J'ai fais une belle connerie en le rejetant.

- Tu veux dire que tu serais prés à rester avec moi, à affronter le regard des autres, ton père, le mien, mes frère tous.

- Je suis prés à tout, s'il s'agit de toi et de mon fils.

- Jamais je n'aurais crus t'entendre dire ça!

- Et jamais je n'aurais crus le dire. Alors tu veux bien de moi?

- Plus que quiconque.

- C'est tout ce que je vouais savoir.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Il va falloir le dire à tes frères.

- Pas maintenant.

Il me regarda étonné.

- Je préfère laisser un peu de temps. Qu'on puisse en profiter seul, ensuite on leur en parlera.

- Ca me convient.


	57. Affronter

Chapitre 56

Nous étions revenus à Poudlard, Edward et moi sortions ensemble, mais toujours en cachette.

Je me réveillais ce matin là à ces cotés, nous ne partageons pour l'instant pas de relations intimes.

Mais j'aimais dormir avec lui, dans ces bras chaud et réconfortant.

Quand je rentrais le soir dans mes appartements, j'avais l'impression d'enfin être moi même.

M'enfermant dans une coque de sérénité et de bonheur avec Edward.

Je le regardais dormir, son visage si serein.

Alors que ces derniers, jour il était le reclus des Serpentard, bien sur il y avait Pansy et Blaise, mais les autres lui offrait une hostilité sans faille.

Je caressais doucement son visage, alors qu'il se mit à grogner.

Je souris avant de poser ms lèvres sur lui, pour un bref baisé.

J'allais me levais pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais ses deux bras m'entourèrent et il me plaqua contre son torse.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait encore dormir.

- Es-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, j'aimerais prendre une douche.

- Hum.

- Et en Anglais ça donne quoi.

- Femme pas bouger, Homme vouloir rester avec Femme.

J'éclatais d'un rire franc.

- Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas me retenir.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et une seconde plus tard, il était sur moi me tenant les mains.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement.

Puis s'attaqua à mon cou, provoquant un gémissement de ma part.

- Et comme ça?

- C'est la meilleure des méthode!

Il me sourit.

- Mais on va être obliger de sortir du lit, on a cours.

Il fit une moue d'enfant.

- Je veux pas y aller.

- Et bien moi si!

Je me détachais de lui et partis dans la salle de bain.

Alors que je me coiffais énergiquement les cheveux, je remarquais une marque rouge qui s'étendait sur mon coup!

- Edward criais-je!

Le concernait apparut quelque seconde plus tard, décoiffé vêtus d'un boxer.

- Quoi?

- C'est quoi ça.

Je désignais la marque du doigts, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- On appelle ça un suçon.

- Tu crois que je sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Je te ferais dire que personne ne sait pour nous deux.

- Et bien justement j'aimerais qu'ils sachent.

Il me regardait très sérieusement.

- Tu voudrais que l'on annonce à tous que l'on est ensemble?

- Oui.

J'étais hésitante.

- Très bien, dis-je.

- Tu es d'accord?

- Oui. Il le seront bien un jour de toute façon. Alors que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa mes mains sur mes joues. Avant de caressait mon ventre.

- Tu te rends compte que dans quelque mois nous serons parents.

- Dans cinq mois.

Effectivement nous étions déjà, mi-décembre.

- Et oui un petit garçon.

Il sourit, heureux, j'aimais le voir comme ça.

- Je suis pressé d'être demain, dis-je.

Son air s'assombrit.

- Pas moi, je trouve ça beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Edward, je suis enceinte pas malade.

- Oui, mais tu es enceinte de quatre mois, jouer un match de quidditch dans ses conditions, c'est de la folie. Dumbledore n'aurais jamais du accepter.

- C'est mon dernier, match, après je ne pourrais plus jouer.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur pour toi, pour vous.

- Je sais Edward.

Il soupira et embrassa mon nez avant de quitter la salle de bains.

Quelques minute plus tard, j'étais prête et lui aussi.

Il vit que j'étais stressé et m'attrapa la main, avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

- Tu verras ça ira.

- J'espère.

Nous parcourûmes, les couloirs, étrangement vide, surement parce que nous étions en retard.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant les portes de chêne Edward raffermit sa prise sur ma main.

Un silence nous accueillis dans la grande salle.

Tous nous regardaient, professeurs, comme élèves et fantômes.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, Edward m'embrassa et nous regagnâmes la table des Gryffondor ou nos amis nous attendait.


	58. Dilemme

Chapitre 57.

Pansy avait un sourire au lèvre, tout comme Hermione et Alice. Jasper, avait les sourcils froncé, Blaise souriait, Ginny était bouche bée et Drago, et bien il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Dray, tentais-je.

- Combien de temps, souffla-t-il.

- 1 mois et demis, ou 4 moi, ça dépend sur quoi tu te repose.

- Tu veux dire que, que c'est le père du bébé.

- Effectivement c'est moi le père! Fit Edward. Et je compte bien l'élever, avec Bella.

- Facile de dire ça! En entendant tu l'as laissé toute seule, pendant prés de trois mois!

- J'ai été con.

- Con! Un connard oui! Je n'ai qu'une envie, te frapper! C'était facile pour toi, tu n'as pas vécu ce que ma petite sœur à vécu!

- Et je m'en suis excusé auprès d'elle!

- Qui savait? Demanda Drago.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Moi, dit-elle. J'étais au courante que Edward était le père.

- Moi aussi, fit Pansy.

Drago souffla, avant de sortir de table, ne m'adressant pas un regard.

- Il va se calmer, fit Edward, je le connais.

- Oui, mais ça me fait mal quand même.

- Il faut juste qu'il digère la nouvelle.

Je hochais la tête sans conviction puis nous sortîmes ensemble.

Au porte de la grande salle, nous attendait Jacob Parkinsson et sa bande.

- Alors comme ça tu as engrossé Potter et tu sors avec. Tu pouvais pas tomber plus bas! Cracha-t-il.

- Si j'aurais plus, si j'étais resté avec toi.

- Quand ton père saura ça!

- Et c'est toi qui va lui dire naturellement. Mais je m'en fiche, pour moi je n'ai plus de père!

-Et c'est un bon coup? Histoire qu'on passe après, car je sus sur que ce n'est qu'un jouet, je te connais.

Edward se jeta sur lui, et le plaqua contre le mur.

Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

Il cracha au visage d'Edward, une rage muette gonflait en moi.

Edward, lâche le dis-je.

Ce dernier me regardait sans comprendre, mais s'exécuta. Alors que mon petit ami, le lâchais, Jacob lança.

- Un vrai toutou, elle ordonne et monsieur s'exécute...

Il n'avait pas eut le temps, que je lui avais assené une violente gifle et que ma baquette était à son cou, des filet rouge sortant de son extrémité.

Parkinsson, ne joue pas au malin avec moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce don je suis capable. - Alors je te conseille de nous foutre la paix, sinon, ton père et tout les mangemorts, aurons, un morceaux de ta dépouille pour Noël, je me suis bien faite comprendre.

Il luisait de peur, il hocha la tête. Pansy s'approcha.

- Tu vois, je croyais que tu pouvais changer, je me disais que si moi je pouvais le faire toi aussi. Mais tu es ignoble et le resteras à jamais. Tu n'es qu'un mangemorts, sans cœur et sans âme. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fais. Car Bella, celle que tu insultes continuellement à été plus présente pour moi que toi en toute une vie.

Je relâchais ma prise et nous partîmes, lançant des regards dégouté à Jacob.

- Ca va? Demandais-je à Pansy.

- Oui, j'avais besoin de lui dire, souffla-t-elle.

- Je comprend.

Alice apparut l'air soucieuse.

- Bella je pourrais te parler.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle m'amena un peu plus loin.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais jouer demain.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiments.

- Je te dis que ça ira.

- Non Bella, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai fais un rêve...un cauchemars plutôt.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- Oui, mais moi c'est différents, plusieurs rêves, que j'ai fais ce sont réaliser. Je crois que, que je suis une sorte de voyante.

- Et qu'es-ce que tu as vu au juste quelque chose de grave.

Elle me raconta son rêve en quelque mots.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemars, assurais-je. Je dois y aller j'ai cours.

Je la laissais dans le couloirs, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire, c'était totalement fou.

J'entrais en défense contre les forces du mal en retard.

Emmett me lança un œillade sévère.

- Pardon pour mon retard.

Rejoignez les autres Miss Potter, je ne tolérais plus aucun retard.

Sa voix était sèche et claquante, je lui lançais un regard triste et rejoignis les autres.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer les duel. J'aurais besoin d'un partenaire, monsieur Cullen par exemple.

Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas pris par hasard.

Edward s'avança vers Emmett.

Ils se saluèrent et le duel commença.

Tout deux étaient de force égale, mais Emmett avait plus d'expérience se qui pesait sur la balance. Il profita d'un moment inattention d'Edward pour lui lui assener le coup fatale et Edward vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur.

Je me précipitais vers lui.

Il se releva doucement.

- Edward ça va?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Emmett s'avança.

- Monsieur Cullen, relevez vous, nous n'avons pas finis.

A ses mots j'explosais.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux? Le tuer! Parce qu'il mon copain, le père de mon enfant, l'homme que j'aime! Il va falloir t'y faire parce que je ne compte pas le laisser tomber. Alors soit tu l'accepte soit tu ne viens plus me parler. Tu sais que je t'aimes, tu mon grand frère un pilier de mon existence, mais en rejetant Edward tu ne me laisseras pas le choix!

Toute la classe c'était tut, Emmett ne disait rien. Je compris qu'il avait fait son choix et je quittais la salle.


	59. Match

Chapitre 58

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais fais un cauchemars, à cause du rêve d'Alice.

Je ne la croyais, enfin si, mais je ne pensais pas possible que ce rêve se réalise, impossible.

Ce songe m'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit, j'avais l'esprit beaucoup trop occupé.

Je me redressais, tachant de ne pas réveiller Edward, qui dormait paisiblement.

Je caressais sa joue, avant de sortir du lit silencieusement.

Je regardais ma mien dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'étais affreuse.

Ma peau était plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, mes yeux cernés.

Je pris une douche et enfilais ma tenues de quidditch, quand je sortis de ma chambre, Edward sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Tu m'attends, demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sur.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- J'ai fais un cauchemars, dit-il posant son front contre le mien.

-Moi aussi, avouais-je.

-Je ne veux pas que tu joues.

- Mais moi je le veux, tu verras tout se passera bien. J'en ai joué des dizaines de match, ça c'était toujours bien passé.

- Quand tu dis bien passé, tu fais référence à quelle année au juste. A la première, où tu as manqué d'avalé le vif d'or, à la seconde ou tu t'es fais attaqué par un cognard et que tu as perdu les os de ton bras ou à la troisième peut-être où tu fais attaqué par des détraqueurs.

Je posais un doigts sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

- Fais moi confiance.

Il hocha la tête, m'embrassa le front et partit se préparer.

Nous descendîmes vers la Grande Salle, tout deux revêtus de nos tenus de capitaine. Le match d'aujourd'hui était plus attendus qu'aucun autr, tout d'abord parce que Serpentard et Gryffondor s'affrontaient.

Mais aussi parce que les ennemis d'hier devenus, amis ou amant, allez devoir oublié tout sentiments.

Drago était attrapeur tout comme moi, Blaise était un batteur, Ginny et Layna des poursuiveuses, Jasper un batteur et Edward un Gardien.

Mais les Serpentard, comptaient aussi Jacob et Théodore Nott, pour qui la triche était le meilleur moyen d'abattre l'équipe adversaire.

Je doutais qu'ils en fassent abstraction aujourd'hui.

Je m'assis à coté de Drago, nous avions reparlé la veille tout était revenus dans l'ordre. Ma sœur me fit un clin d'œil réconfortant pressé de jouer.

Alice,, elle, avait l'air très mal. Loin de son habituel joie de vivre permanente.

- Je suis pressé! S'exclama Lay'.

- Moi aussi intervins-je d'une voix blanche.

Je ne touchais pas à mon assiette. Edward le vie et me force à avaler quelque toast.

Je me retrouvais dans les vestiaires, dictant la stratégie à poursuivre à mes joueurs.

- Ne faites pas dans la dentelles! Je veux que les cognard vole sur les Serpentard,e fin surtout sur Parkinsson et Nott. Et que les points se multiplie pour Gryffondor. Je me suis bien fais comprendre.

- Oui.

- Bien, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, parce que je suis enceinte. Faite votre jeu à fond. Gryffondor est et restera la meilleure équipe de l'école. On peux et on va gagner. Allez on y va.

Je serrais fort mon éclair de feu, espérant qu'il me donne de la force, dont j'étais dépourvus.

Je m'avançais sur le terrain sous le exclamations déchainé, et les sifflements des Serpentard.

Je serrais la main, d'Edward ne pouvant éviter son regard tendue et craintif.

Je lui pressais la main avant de m'envoler, j'étais face à Drago.

- Que le meilleur gagne, lui-dis dans un sourire.

- Je devrais gagner alors, rit-il.

Je lui souris et le match commença.

Je traçais des arcs de cercles, autour d'un terrain en quête de la petite balle dorée quand un cognard me frôla.

Je partis voler un peu plus loin, mais j'avais l'impression, de plus éviter les cognard que de rechercher le vif d'or.

J'étais devenus la cible à abattre, Jacob et Théodore ne voyaient que par moi.

Je tentais de ne pas m'énerver, me contenant le plus possible.

Le score était serré, 80 à 60 pour les Gryffondors.

J'aperçus un éclat doré briller dans la neige, je fonçais un piquet vers la balle doré, Drago fondit vers moi.

Jacob l'avait vu et il tentait par tout les moyens de me faire tomber, je faillais tomber, mais je me rattrapais au dernier moment.

Comme dans le rêves pensais-je.

Je luttais pour tenir bon et attraper la balle, mais c'était trop difficile.

Les conditions climatiques et les diverses tricheries des Serpentard ne jouaient pas en ma faveur.

Je frôlais la petit balle du doigts et enfin je la sentis contre ma paume, je m'empressais de refermer mes doigts dessus.

Les cris des supporters de Gryffondors se firent entendre, ma joie fut de courte durer car je reçus un cognard dans le bras.

Une douleur atroce me parcourra.

Jacob souriant, mais moi je le vis autrement. Je l'avais prévenus, d'un coup je me transformais en phénix, l'un de mes flammes le frôla, alors que je fondis sur lui, un éclair vert me percuta en pleine poitrine, je retombais à toute vitesse pour m'écraser au sol.

Reprenant ma forme originalement, je ne voyais plus rien.

Tout devint noir.


	60. Pleur

Chapitre 59

POV Edward.

Je vis Bella tomber, je fonçais vers elle mais trop tard elle s'écraser au sol.

Elle reprit sa forme originelle, du sang coulait de partout, on lui avais lancé le séctumsempra.

J'étais désespéré, elle avait les yeux clos son poux se faisait de plus en plus faible.

- Bella! Bella! Réveille toi mon amour! Je t'en supplie!

- Bien fait pour elle dit Jacob non loin.

Un éclair de rage traversa mes yeux, je n'avais plus d'autre idées que de la venger.

Je fonçais sur Jacob et le plaquais au sol, le rouant de cou.

Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, je n'avais pas la force d'arrêter ni l'envie, voir son visage saigner sous les coups moldus me faisait un immense bien.

Emmett nous sépara.

- Edward lâche le!

- Toi ne me parle pas! Crachais-je.

Je suivis Dumbledore qui emmenait Bella à l'infirmerie.

Attendre dehors, dans l'attente d'un verdict était une horrible torture.

Ma sœur pleurait.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute! Cria—t-elle.

- Non c'est de la faute de de ce Connard de Parkinsson! Dis-je.

- Je l'avais rêvé! Je lui avais dis! J'ai tout vus!

- Quoi qu'es-ce que tu as vus?

- Le match, l'éclair vert, elle..qui..tombait. Je lui ai tout raconté mais elle ne m'as pas crus.

Elle s'effondra sur Jasper.

- Bella est têtu, elle n'écoute personne à par elle.

- J'aurais dus en parler à Dumbledore, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ce qui est fait et fait, maintenant nous devons la soutenir., dit Layna d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Macgonagal.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix emplis de tristesse.

Nous entrâmes, j'accours, vers Bella.

Elle dormait, son visage était serein malgré ses nombreuses contusions.

- J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle, dit Dumbledore.

- Elle n'est pas morte quand même! Cria Pansy.

- Non, mais Miss Potter est dans le coma. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, est a été blessé au bras et à eut plusieurs os cassé à cause de sa chute. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse un jour se réveiller.

Mon monde s'écroulait, les larmes affluèrent surs mes joues.

Je ne cherchais pas à m'en cacher, si Bella mourrait je voulais mourir à ses coté. La vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Elle était ma raison de vivre.

Tous pleurait autour de moi, l'ambiance était électrique, puis soudain, je quittais l'infirmerie en courant.

J'avais besoin de partir, d'évacuer cette rage silencieuse qui m'envahissait.

J'en voulais au monde entier, on ne pouvait pas enlever à Bella si tôt, comme ça.

C'était une personne, si douce et aimante. Alors que Parkinsson j'en étais sur riait, et n'aurait qu'un vague passage à Azkaban d'où il serait vite libéré.

J'étais sur la tour d'astronomie, mes jambes se balançant au dessus du sol.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'était Pansy, le visage trempé et les yeux embués par les larmes.

- C'est horrible! Mai sil va falloir être fort, Bella se réveillera, j'en suis sur.

- J'en doute, dis-je.

- Edward il n e faut pas tout voir en noir!

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement! La seul personne que j'aimais vraiment, mon âme sœur, est entre la vie et la mort et on lui promet une mort certaine! hurlais-je.

Et tu crois que ça ne me fais rien! Bella est ma meilleure amie! Depuis qu'on est amie elle a tout fait pour moi. Désormais je suis accepté par les Weasley qui me considère comme leur fille! Si Bella part une part de moi disparaitra. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

- Elle ne peut pas partir! Elle ne peut pas me laisser! Sanglotais-je.

Pansy me prit dans ses bras frêle, pleurant elle aussi.

- Il faut qu'on soit fort pour elle, elle n'aurait pas voulus qu'on pleure ou qu'on se laisse allez.

- Je la voix d'ici « Mais bougez vous bon sang! Quel bande d'incapable par Merlin ».

Pansy eut un rire étranglé.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu savais à quel point.

POV EMMETT

Je regardais le corps inerte de ma sœur, qui semblait entrain de dormir.

Et moi qui avait refusé de lui adresser la parole, qui lui avait crié dessus.

J'étais seul avec elle, pleurant, moi qui ne versait d'habitude aucune larme. Lui serrant la main.

Reviens petite sœur. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un a embêté, tu peux pas partir, tu peux pas. J'ai tant besoin de toi. Tu peux pas partir, répétais-je. Tu peux pas! Tu peux pas!

POV LAYNA

Je m'écroulais sous la nouvelle. Non ça ne pouvait être vrai pas Bella, pas ma sœur que j'avais enfin retrouvé.

Pas ma Bella, que j'aimais tant, Blaise arriva et me prit dans ses bras, tandis que j'éclatais en sanglot. Non pas elle.

Il me caressa les cheveux maladroitement.

- Elle s'en sortira! Assura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle.

- Oui mais, il y a peu de chance, et la chance n'a jamais été de son coté!

- Je ne peux pas t'aider à la faire revenir. Mais je suis là pour te soutenir.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, et je répondis à son baisé, presque désespérément.

* * *

><p>Je la fais vivre ou pas?<p>

Au fait j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention bien! J'étais trop contente :D


	61. Désespoir

**Ginnybella98:** Ca fait plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle review de ta part. Je vais très bien et toi? Un peu surchargé c'est tout. Niveau films les Twilight et les Harry Potter bien sur, mais aussi projet x, LOL, Da Vinci Code, le roi lion (je sais j'ai pas grandis totalement mdr) intouchables. Et niveau série, Gossip Girl, Glee et Body of proof c'est tout, c'est les seul que je regarde. Je suis pas trop télé, je préfère largement lire, et oui je ne suis pas normale. Et toi?

Merci pour vos encouragement et félicitation et pour vos reviews évidement.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 60<p>

POV EDWARD

Trois mois et demis, voilà depuis quand je patientais.

Trois mois et demi où je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, une ombre, qui n'avait plus envie de rien.

Dont la vie était devenue fade et sans goût.

Car sans ma Bella, mon amour de Bella je ne voyais plus pourquoi je me battais.

Mon âme sœur, qui reposais allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie, les yeux désespérément clos.

Je voulais la voir se réveillais, réentendre son rire, la voir me sourire, sentir ses caresses me réveiller le matin mais ce n'était plus possible.

Je doutais qu'elle se réveille un jour.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je voyais Parkinsson tout les jours, il était encore à Poudlard, car c'est Milicent qui avait jeté le sort.

Ce n'était qu'un manipulateur, qui faisait payer tout le monde pour ses crimes.

Mais je voulais le voir mort.

Le voir mourir de mes mains.

Et mon fils, on ne savait pas encore s'il était mort ou vivant, un filtre magique filtrait tout les sorts.

Je marchais dans le parc en trainant des pieds, je ne voulais plus voir personne. Pas même Pansy ou Blaise.

J'étais toujours seul, errant tel l'un des fantômes du château.

Je me laissais tomber sur l'un des bancs.

* * *

><p>POV EMMETT<p>

Je n'avais plus envie de rien faire et l'absence de ma sœur en pâtissait sur mon moral et mon caractère.

Rien que cette semaine j'avais mis en retenus cinq gryffondors, trois serdaigle, quatre poussoufle et huit serpentard.

J'avais devancé de loin Rogue et Macgonagall.

Mais un rien m'énervait.

Je m'en voulais, c'était ma faute, tout était ma faute.

J'aurais du empêcher Dumbledore, mais je ne l'avais pas fais.

Je n'aurais pas du menacer Edward, mais je l'avais fais.

J'aurais du m'excuser, mais je ne l'avais pas fais.

Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir, mais je l'avais fais.

Suite à l'absence de Bella j'étais devenus, le professeur le plus détesté à Poudlard, en compétition serré avec Rogue.

Mais je voulais qu'elle revienne, j'en priais Merlin.

Même Rose, qui avait accouché dans la semaine, n'arrivait pas à me réchauffer le cœur.

Notre fille, qui s'appelait Harmony Bella Black, arrivait à me réchauffer le cœur en ses temps sombres.

* * *

><p>POV PANSY<p>

Trois mois et demi, que je patientais, trois mois et demi que je ne voyais plus ma meilleure amie, s'énerver contre n'importe qui pour n'importe quel raison.

Elle me manquait, jamais je ne m'étais autant attaché à une personne.

Elle était la première à qui je me confiais autant et sans retenus.

Elle m'avait apprit ce qu'étais l'amitié, elle avait appris l'amour à Edward.

Autant de chose que nous autre ex-futur mangemort, ne connaissions pas avant de s'attacher à elle.

Elle avait conquis les cœurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir en laissant tant de tristesse derrière elle.

Et son fils qui continuer de grandir dans son ventre, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer avec elle en partant.

Comme les autre j'avais besoin d'elle.

* * *

><p>POV LAYNA<p>

Ma sœur, ma petite sœur, ma Bella.

Elle était destiné à mourir, elle allait me laisser, ma dernière famille de sang.

La marraine de ma fille, ma petite Bella.

Je l'aimais tant.

Je ne voyais plus la vie sans elle.

Blaise tentait de me consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. L'absence de ma sœur était trop déchirante et pesante.

Blaise et moi sortions ensemble, Marie ne le dérangeait pas, elle et moi constituons un nouveau départ pour elle.

* * *

><p>POV DRAGO<p>

Ma sœur Bella.

Elle n'allait pas partir je le savais, je le sentais.

J'étais le seul qui ne voyait pas tout en noir.

J'étais le seul à encore y croire, à avoir de l'espoir, les imbécile qui la voyait déjà morte et enterré.

Je partis dans le parc, la remplaçante de Rose, une vieille peau, avait interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie pour la journée.

Je vis Edward, il était sur un banc, il ressemblait à un fantômes.

Il ne mangeait presque plus, je n'entendais plus le son de sa voix. Il ne restait plus avec nous?

- Edward.

Il ne bougea plus comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendus.

- Cullen.

Je vis Jacob et sa bande arrivé vers lui, cette fois ci Edward releva la tête.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, proche de la démence.

* * *

><p>POV EDWARD<p>

Jacob; arrivait pour me narguer surement. Je voulais en finir avec lui.

- Alors ta putain, toujours morte?

Je lui lançais plusieurs sort et il retrouva plaqué contre un arbre. Sa fin était proche.

- Edward arrête,fit Drago.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

- Edward non!

Bella sa douce voix qui me hantais, si seulement elle pouvait être la.

-Edward.

Encore elle, je devenais complètement fou.

Une douce main chaude se posa sur moi, c'était elle.

Encore l'un de mes songes.

- Si seulement tu pouvais être réel, soufflais-je.

- Mais je le suis, dit-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Tous était regroupé autour de nous, je ligotais Jacob et me tournait vers elle.

C'est vraiment toi.

Elle hacha la tête ses yeux brillant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Des larmes de bonheur dévalèrent mes joues.

Moi, Edward Cullen, Sang Pur et Serpentard, pleurais.

Je l'attrapais d'un coup et la fis tourner, son ventre avait grossis, je le caressais une seconde avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres, qui m'avait tant manqué, j'étais avide de baisé.

- Quand t'es tu réveillé?

- Il y a une semaine, je vouais vus faire une surprise. Donc l'accès à l'infirmerie à était interdite.

- Je t'aime!

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, langoureusement.

Je me fichais de l'endroit ou des gens autour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! ^^<p> 


	62. Harmony

**Ginnybella98**: J'hésite encore sur le prénom du garçon, alors surprise à l'accouchement. Moi aussi je suis en vacances, mais avec toute mes fictions,mes pages facebook, mes sortie tout ça, je suis un peu surchargé. Moi les Hungers Games en livre, j'ai vaguement aimé le tome 1, j'ai bien aimé le tome 2. Mais le tome 3..., j'ai dus me battre pour le lire jusqu'à la fin tellement il m'ennuyait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Katniss, ça passe pas. Je l'aime pas vraiment. En ce qui concerne le premier volet, le film m'a beaucoup déçus.

Moi aussi, avec mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, j'en ai vus :').

Quand je disais ça c'était ironique ^^. Mai sil faut que dans ma bande, ils sont pas vraiment bouquins. Les gars sont plus consoles, et foot, et les filles secret story et shopping. Bon faut dire que j'aime ça aussi, mais bon. Au niveau de secret story j'ai honte là! Par contre j'aime vraiment pas les jeux vidéo, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve. Voilà ^^

**L'ange de twilight**: Je t'ai vraiment faite pleuré :o Merci à toi de la lire ;)

Présence d'un lemon dans le chapitre!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 61<p>

Je me trouvais dans le parc, tout mes amis était autour de moi. Il y avait Hermione, Layna, Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Alice, Jasper et bien sur Edward.

- Donc c'est ton fils qui t'a protégé? S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, il a de grand pouvoirs, m'a dit Dumbledore. Et sans lui je serais morte.

Je caressais doucement mon ventre.

- Tu nous as manqué, Bella. Tu n'imagina pas à quel point, fit Jasper.

- Oui, on a tous besoin de toi, renchérit Pansy.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Et tu n'es pas au courant des derniers potins ajouta Hermione.

J'aime pas les potins, dis-je.

J'étais assise dans l'herbe, adossé à une arbre. La tête de Edward reposant sur mes jambes.

Je caressais les cheveux de ce dernier, alors qu'il jouait avec l'une de mes mains.

- Celui là risque de t'intéresser, dit Drago.

- Il y a une nouveaux couple à poudlard, me dit Alice.

- Et pas n'importe lequel s'exclama Hermione.

- Il s'agit de..., fit Jasper.

- Layna et Blaise! Termina Pansy.

J'observais, sidéré, les deux concerné. Blaise avait un sourire entendus et Layna était rouge vive.

- Et bien félicitations, dis-je un sourire mutin sur le visage.

Ils me sourirent.

Alors que nous rigolions Emmett arriva, il avait l'air gêné.

- Bella, es-ce que tu voudrais venir voir, ma fille? Nous avons l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

Je l'avais vu des mon réveil, e il c'était rependus d'excuse. Je les avais accepté, mais il s'en voulait encore.

- Bien sur!

Je lançais un coup d'œil en coin à Edward. J'avais bien sur très envie d'aller voir ma nièce. Mais je ne voulais pas être séparé de Edward.

J'avais plus que jamais besoin de lui.

- Bien sur Edward peut venir, ajouta Emmett.

C'était une manière de se racheter auprès de ce dernier.

- Tu viens, lui demandais-je.

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi.

J'embrassais son front et nous partîmes.

En route Emmett se tourna vers Edward.

- Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai fais. Mais je suis très protecteur avec Bell's.

- Pas de problème.

- Bien. Rosalie a très envie de te voir Belli Bella.

- La petite est sage?

- Pas vraiment, rit-il. Mais avec moi et Rose comme parents. Par contre elle a un estomac d'ogre.

- On se demande de qui elle tiens ça! M'exclamais-je.

Nous transplanames vers une petite maison, en bordure de mer.

Emmett nous conduisis vers une chambre, Rose y était assise sur une chaise, sonnant à manger à une petite fille.

Bella tu es là! S'exclama Rosalie, en s'avançant vers nous. Edward aussi, je suis contente de vous voir.

Elle tendit la petite à Emmett et nous sera dans ses bras. Edward était étonné mais ce laissa faire.

- Je vous présente Harmony Bella Black! Fit Emmett.

- Bella? Dis-je émue.

- Oui en l'honneur de sa marraine.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs.

Nous descendîmes au salon.

- Bella tu veux la prendre?demanda Rosalie.

- Euh...oui.

La petite était vraiment très belle, elle avait de petite boucle blonde et de grand yeux bruns.

Je me disais que dans quelque temps ça serait mon fils que je tiendrais dans mes bras.

Je regardais ensuite Edward, qui semblait fasciné par la petite.

- Tu veux la tenir, proposais-je.

Il semblait figé.

- Tu es sur?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Edward c'est un bébé, elle ne va pas te manger.

Il hocha la tête et prit la petite.

Quand je me retournais vers lui, il avait un sourire béa et jouais avec la petite.

- Tu es pire que Emmett!

- Eh! s'exclama Emmett.

- Bon nous allons y aller. Merci Rose, pour le repas et tout.

- Oh mais de rien. Revenez vite!

Nous les saluâmes et repartîmes à deux vers Poudlard.

Une fois dans notre chambre je me jetais sur Edward. L'embrassant langoureusement.

Le baisé devint de plus en plus torride.

- Tu es sur? Demanda Edward.

- Oui Edward, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il empoigna mes fesses, alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Nous partîmes vers sa chambre, tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

Je déboutonnais rapidement sa chemise, alors qu'il faisait de même avec la mienne.

Je retirais mon pantalon et lui le sien.

Nous étions tout deux en sous-vêtements.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- C'est toi qui est magnifique.

Il se remit à m'embrasser, puis ses baiser descendirent dans mon coup, m'arrachant des gémissements, puis sur ma clavicule, terminant sur ma poitrine.

Je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge, alors qu'il s'emparait de l'un de mes tétons.

Je commençais déjà à être mouillé, ses doigts partirent vers mon tanga qu'il retira d'un coup.

Il se mit à titiller mon clitoris, m'arrachant des râles de plaisir.

J'inversais nos positions, me retrouvant sur lui.

Alors que j'embrassais son torse, je me mis à caressais sa verge tendus.

Il gémissait de plus en plus, puis n'y pouvant plus reprit sa première position, repartant à la rencontre de mon clitoris.

- Edward, je te veux en moi maintenant.

- Tu es sur?

- Oh oui Edward maintenant.

Il me prit d'un seul coup et commença ses va et vient.

C'était magique, l'extase pur et simple. Nous eûmes un orgasme en même temps.

Nous terminâmes nus, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- C'était magique Bella.

- Ca tu peut le dire!

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Moi aussi Edward je t'aime!

Il m'embrassa, et je me dis que je n'allais pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Alors j'ai mis ma photo en photo de profil. Profitez ça risque pas de se renouveller :')


	63. Ta mort sera ta renaissance

Voili Voilà! ^^ Je poste souvent en ce moment j'espère que vous êtes content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 62<strong>

Quand je me réveillais, je sentis ne main me caressais le dos.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur Edward.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente me revinrent, m'arrachant un sourire.

- Bonjour toi.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

Il m'embrassa.

- Je vais allez prendre une douche, dis-je.

- Serais-ce une invitation?

- Peut-être bien que oui.

Je sortis des draps, nue, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

- Bella tu veux ma mort, souffla-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire, alors que j'entrais dans la baignoire, et qu'il me plaquais contre une parois de celle ci.

Nous entrâmes main dans la main dans la Grande Salle et rejoignîmes nos amis.

Alors que nous déjeunions tranquillement, une vague glacé nous parcourus tous.

Et une voix froide sortis de nul part, nous parla.

C'était celle de Voldemort.

_Comme je le sais si bien Potter est avec vous. Livré là moi et je n'attaquerais pas Poudlard. Sinon, je lancerais mon armée que l'école. Vous avez une heure. _

Quand la voix disparus, un tumulte, pris la Grande Salle. Moi j'étais totalement sous le choc.

Dumbledore fit taire toute la salle.

- Voldemort, a décidé d'attaquer et bien nous nous battrons. Que les personne majeur qui décide de ce battre reste, tout les autres vont être mis en lieu sur.

Une partie de la grande salle partie, il restait un bon nombre de septième année à Serdaigle, même chose pour poussoufle, plus aucun serpentard à part Edward, Blaise, Drago et Pansy. Et la table des Gryffondord était pratiquement complète.

Malgré de vive protestation, Dumbledore les fit sortir.

L'ordre et des dizaines d'aurors arrivèrent par la suite.

Je sortis de la salle avec Edward.

- Edward j'ai peur!

- Moi aussi , mais je ne veux pas que tu te battes.

- J'y suis contrainte. Et même si je n'étais pas l'Élu, je l'aurais fais.

- Enceinte?

- Oui.

Il reposa son front contre le mien, j'avais si peur de le perdre. Une douleur contracter ma poitrine.

- Edward je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Jamais je ne me suis sentis autant complète, autant moi, depuis que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime et te perdre est ma plus grande crainte. Jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi vivant que dans tes bras. Tu m'as appris ce qu'est l'amour. Et jamais je ne te remercierais jamais. Je t'aime.

- Bella je ressens exactement la même chose. Avant de t'aimer, je croyais que ma vie tait déjà tracer que j'étais fait pour devenir mangemort. Puis je t'ai connus, je t'ai détesté et j'ai appris à t'aimer. - Alors si tu veux bien de moi, et si on s'en sotr vivant. Isabella Marie Potter veux-tu devnir ma femme.

J'étais bouche bée.

- Alors?

Il semblait tendue.

- Oui!

Je me jetais sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il sortis un écrin en velours de sa poche et me passa un bague à mon doigts.

Elle était magnifique, ovale, sertis de diamant.

Je l'embrassait une dernière fois et nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, je soufflais un bon coup, j'étais prête à combattre.

Une heure plus tard la voix de Voldemort, se faisait entendre une nouvelle fois.

_Vous ne m'avez pas livré Potter, bien, que la guerre commence. _

Nous nous sommes divisé et chaque groupe et partis combattre de son coté.

J'en avais parlé des millier de fois avec Dumbledore, je savais ce que je devais faire, le dernier horcruxes était en moi et le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'en libéré été de mourir.

Je regardais tout mes mais, et ma famille une dernière, fois.

Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je me jetais dans le combat, je fis tomber un dizaines de mangemorts, peut-être plus.

Mais je ne voulais plus qu'une chose trouver Voldemort.

Ce que je fis, il ne combattait pas, il attentait.

Il m'attendait moi.

Soudain tout les combats s'arrêtèrent.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Les mangemorts, se tenaient derrière Voldemort, mes alliés derrière moi.

- Potter!

- Jedusor!

- Tu oses?

- Oui j'ose.

- Tu va mourir.

- Oui, surement. Mais en me tuant vous détruirez le seul et unique Horcruxes restant. Les autres n'auront plus qu'à finir mon travail et je partirais en paix.

- Tu mens c'est une ruse!

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est à toi d'en juger Jedusor.

Il était fou de rage, je me dis que je pourrais m'envoler en phénix une dernière fois, ce que je fis alors qu'il jetait sur moi le sortilège de mort.

Je tombais sur le sol, fermant une dernière fois, les yeux.

La mort est douce, la mort est rapide. Mourir pour les autres, est une mort digne.

Et je suis fière d'être morte pour mon pays, mes alliés, pour des innocents.

* * *

><p>La suite très vite ;)<p> 


	64. Chapitre 63

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 63<strong>

Et d'un seul coup je m'envolais. J'étais un tout nouveau phénix.

Mon phénix venait de renaitre de ses cendres.

Interrompant, les cris et les pleurs de mes alliés et les hurlements de joie de Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Je me retransformais en moi;

Un halo, rouge et or m'entourait.

- Jedusor, ta fin est venus.

Edward et Layna qui était les seul avec moi et Dumbledore a être au courant, se postèrent chacun à mes cotés.

Je lancais sur un Voldemort, totalement surpris, le sortilège de mort.

Mon faisceau combattait celui de Voldemort, mais Edwrad vint ajouter le sien et Layna le sien.

Voldemort ne parvint pas à prendre le dessus et tomba raide mort.

Je tombais au sol moi aussi essoufflé.

- Par Merlin, soufflais-je.

Je venais de voir que j'avais perdus les eaux.

- Edward! Edward!

Celui-ci courut vers moi.

- Que se passa-t-il?

- Je perd les eaux!

Il écarquilla les eaux, et me prit dans ses bras. Rosalie nous suivit, elle allait me faire accouché.

Je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie, avec Edward et Rosalie.

Les jambe écartées et Rosalie, entrain de regarder.

- Ton col est suffisamment ouvert, tu vas accouché d'une seconde à l'autre.

Je poussais un cris, sous le coup d'une contraction.

Edward me tenait la main, blanc comme un linge.

- Tout c'est ta faute Edward! Je te hais!

- Quoi, mais j'ai rien fais!

- Ah non et c'est qui qui m'a mise enceinte! Ahhhhhhh!

- On était deux!

- A cause de tes fichus spermatozoïde! Je te déteste! Je te déteste! Ahhhh!

- Pousse Bella, vas-y. Edward c'est normale, elle dit ça sous le coup de la douleur.

- Vas-y mon amour tu peux le faire! Dit Edward.

- Facile à dire pour toi! C'est pas toi qui sort ce fichus gosse! Non monsieur lui regarde!

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre!

- Et bien si tu pourrais accoucher à ma place!

- Mais Bella c'est impossible!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!

- Je suis un homme

- Une couille molle oui! Ahhh!

- Je vois la tête Bella, tu y es presque.

Je poussais une dernière fois, puis j'entendis un cris. Rosalie tenais dans ses main en bébé, elle s'empressa de l'entourer d'une serviette et de le mettre dans mes bras.

Toute ma colère avait disparus, je regardais en larmes mon fils.

Edward aussi était émus.

Bienvenue à toi Raphaël Emmett Drago Cullen.

(2 ans plus tard)

Je dévalais l'allée, souriante, Pansy ma demoiselle d'honneur devant moi.

Je portais une robe de mariée, simple, à mon image.

En satin et en dentelle.

Aujourd'hui en ce 11 avril 2012, j'allais devenir Madame Cullen.

Au bras de Sirius j''arrivé à l'hôtel.

Edward souriait de toute ses dents, il était si beau.

Je resserrais mes doigts autour de mon bouquet de pivoine.

Le prête déblatérer pendant plusieurs minutes, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Mon regard ancré dans celui de Edward.

- Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, vouait vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Potter ici présente?

- Je le veux.

- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Potter voulez prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent.

- Je le veux.

- Vous êtes par les liens de la magie et du mariage officiellement marie et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, madame Cullen.

Edward et moi, partîmes dans un slow qui ouvrit la bal.

Mais nous fumes coupé, par un petit garçon qui attrapa l'une de mes jambes.

- Raphaël, ris-je.

J'attrapais mon petit bonhomme qui faisait ma fierté.

Il avait mes cheveux, bruns bouclés et les yeux verts de son père. C'était une gueule d'ange dans un corps de démon.

Edward le prit à son tour dans ses bras, j'observais les deux hommes de ma vie, qui rigolaient.

- Edward, dis-je.

- Oui, madame Cullen.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Bella, plus que ma propre vie.

Je l'embrassais amoureusement.

J'étais enfin heureuse.

* * *

><p>C'est la fin de Mon destin; :'(<p>

Alors comme prochaine fiction vous préférez quoi?

Un nouveau crossover?

Un all human?

Proposez toute vos idée!

Le soeurs Swan va bientôt reprendre


	65. Nouveau crossover

Note!

Beaucoup me l'ont demandé, alors je l'ai fais.

Le prologue de mon nouveau crossover vient d'etre posté.

Il s'appelle « La couleur de la haine ».

Voici le résumé: Bella Malefoy, s'enfuit de son manoir suite à la mort de sa mère. Avec elle son frère, Drago Malefoy. Elle se verra contrainte de cohabiter avec Edward Cullen, l'Élu. Mais le apparence sont parfois trompeuses. Il faudra faire preuve de discernement pour voir qui sont vraiment ses ennemis. Voldemort ou l'Ordre.

Voilà ^^


End file.
